Untouchable
by Shihoin82
Summary: Soi Fon is portrayed as the rich girl for a change .Ive maintained most of the character and personality of most of the YoruSoi fanfics here because I love them anyway. Reviews are always welcomed.Rated T,possibly M for later chaps.YURI.
1. Chapter 1: Realism

Dislclaimer: I do not own bleach, nor its characters. Nor do I own some of the songs I will be later quoting. Etc etc.

-------

In the idyllic town of Seritei of Rukon district, there exist two worlds: the world of the locals, and the walled lives of the Convent students. It is not so much that the school is _really_a convent, but rather, the archaic physical structure of educational institution, the air of exclusivity, and surrounding mystery of what goes inside provides a semblance of such religious sites. While the official name of the school is The Royal Academy of Rukongai, it has often simply been referred to by the locals as the Convent.

The Convent, Seritei Town

The school is situated on Rukon's highest peak overlooking the rest of the town, as if it represents the divisive class structure as the Convent attracts the richest students all over the country, or rather, are involuntarily placed by their parents; hoping to dump their children in a place that can give them education and a good head start.

"Or so they think", Soi Fon muses in a somber mood to herself as she walks through the halls of her school surveying the paintings of successful graduates that have donated a gymnasium, or libraries. "This place doesn't give us a good head start to life, it all boils down to who are we connected to. I'd fail all my subjects, and really, my parents or their friends are still gonna give me a job someday", Soi Fon now talking louder to her companion.

"Damn right!" Matsumoto Rangiku readily agrees. "But still, I don't mind being dumped here. Better at least not to have your parents breathe down your neck _every _minute of the day", continues Rangiku as she rolled her eyes as the word "every" to emphasize her exasperation on her overzealous parents.

"You'd agree to even being dumped in a war zone, than spend another minute with your parents, Rangiku", Soi Fon retorted with a laugh. Rangiku merely grinned at her friend's statement but quickly interrogated Soi Fon, "why? You'd rather not be here?"

"Oh, I'm just bored. It's another year of same old", Soi Fon explains in a more subdued tone, then paused her tracks as they passed by a window overlooking the town. "Don't even dare venture out", Rangiku warns in a tone and posture resembling a mother scolding a child. Soi Fon is taken aback by Rangiku's changed demeanor, but before she could open her mouth for a retort, Rangiku smirked and continued her sentence… "WITHOUT ME!" Rangiku's voice echoed through the halls, as she laughed and roughly wrapped her left arm on Soi Fon's shoulders.

"Oh for heaven's sake Rangiku, I thought for a second aliens have kidnapped you and actually placed brains in your head" Soi Fon chided as she playfully pushes Rangiku to the side. Now in a happier mood, Soi Fon and her friend continued their tirade as they head for their first class of the year.

Soi Fon and Rangiku have been classmates and roommates since, their first year in the Convent. While no personalities could've been more opposite, the two have managed to not just create a peaceful coexistence, but an actual friendship in the three years that they have known each other. They're on their fourth. Even they find it unbelievable sometimes.

Rangiku is your typical legally blonde, who would rather make people think that she does not have the intelligence. But in actuality, she is more than capable of exacting grades that are impressive by all standards. "The lower the expectations they have, the easier I can impress them when I_ do _perform well", Rangiku wisely exclaimed before with a smirk, as if it is a genuine game plan. It has been successful so far, and the fact that she is drop dead gorgeous gives her more elbowroom to almost anything.

Soi Fon on the other hand, had a self-imposed high expectation, and her determination to be the best is matched with a blessed ability to really exceed in whatever she puts her mind into. Like Rangiku, she has a natural intelligence that allows her an easier time in her academics without putting so much effort, which allows her more free time in her hands.

Unlike Rangiku who'd slack off on her free time however, she uses it to take up different hobbies and skills. Before the end of the term last year, she was awarded with a black belt in martial arts. She has also taken up painting. Recently however, her interest had been shifted to photography, and is naturally determined on producing the best photographs worthy of an exhibit.

"So, about the little excursion outside these walls…when are we?" Rangiku wishfully inquires as they head out of their first period class and move on the next, stopping for a few minutes in their room to get books. "Huh? Whatever gave you the idea _we_ would?" Soi Fon frowns as she now realized Rangiku's seriousness in this. "Be-cause, you resemble a caged bird aching to fly" Rangiku dramatically exclaims as she flaps her arms gracefully, imitating a bird going in circles around Soi Fon.

"Ha-ha, well you can quit the skyline pigeon drama, Rangiku. It's just me thinking of places to take good photographs" Soi Fon matter-of-factly explains. "If you want to take a good photo, maybe you should ask me to take a photo of _you_. Honestly, I don't understand why you'd rather be behind the camera, instead of being the subject of it" Rangiku shrugs as she remembered her and Soi Fon being approached by a modeling agent in a mall. She also remembered how Soi Fon laughed her ass off, in front of the agent, at idea of her modeling, making the agent look like a complete moron for even asking. Soi Fon snorted and laughed at Rangiku's opinion of her beauty. "I'm serious Soi Fon! Hey, where are you going???" Rangiku sighs, and shakes her head as she watched her friend run ahead without so much as a warning.

And thus, another glaring difference between Soi Fon and Rangiku. While Rangiku readily accepted her beauty and takes advantage of it, Soi Fon does not seem to have an iota of idea as to what her effect is on other people in terms of her physical attributes. Rangiku's beauty is obvious: tall, blonde, voluptuous, and an outgoing personality to boot. Her presence is simply something that only a blind person would not be able to take notice.

Soi Fon's beauty, on the other hand, takes on the subtler side: dark haired, porcelain skin and petite body. Everything about her physical features screams delicateness. Her personality though is anything but delicate. Smile seldom appears, but rather than coming off as cocky, Soi Fon has an expression that is hard to read, giving off an enigmatic aura, or to some, an ice queen-like presence. Thus, while it gives of a seductive effect, people have also kept a safe distance.

Only Rangiku has cracked, somehow, the outer shell of Soi Fon, which Soi Fon does not seem to mind. Through out their stay in the Convent, Rangiku has been the silent witness to Soi Fon's tension-filled conversations with her parents on the phone.

Soi Fon appreciates Rangiku's nonchalant nature to these events, and simply offers a warm smile that seems to talk and reassures Soi Fon "I know how it is. We're the same, though it seems we're not". And so, while not getting into serious conversations about each other's personal problems, there is a silent agreement to stick it out together, and remain loyal to each other.

"You really just had to abandon me in the midst of my monologue. Hah. That was a long run", exhaling as Rangiku finally caught up with Soi Fon, "you are soooo fast. Ever think of entering the Olympics?" Rangiku continued as she kept puffing and exhaling the wind out of her. "Good idea, I might just" Soi Fon now in deep thought as she imagined herself running towards the finish line.

"I. was. Kidding. Really, you seem to be only one who take my ideas seriously"

"_I'M _ the only one who take _you_ seriously" Soi Fon frustratingly informed her friend.

"Well, you shouldn't. Unless it's about doing something stupid" Rangiku paused. "Which, speaking of, when are we really going to town to take those 'photographs' of yours"?

"Fine, Saturday, let's go downtown" Soi Fon finally surrenders. "Great!" exclaimed a now beaming Rangiku "I'll tell Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, Rukia, Kira…Byakuya..ergh no, NOT Byakuya. Momo! Definitely Momo…"

_"Oh great, just. Great"_ Soi Fon thought as she sighed. "I'm really, really serious about photography, Rangiku, I'm not looking for a party. ah, shit, it's useless", Soi Fon shaked her head and just simply listened to Rangiku's enumeration of names as they entered their second period.

"Nanao, Isane…"


	2. Chapter 2:On the road to trouble

"I'll be damned, Renji, what _up _with those swanky clothes?!? Haha!" Hisagi taunted Renji, as he sits comfortably in the backseat of Soi Fon's top-down black BMW. "Chicks. Local chicks" Renji smirks as he hops in beside Hisagi.

Soi Fon groans as she starts the engine, "look, can we try not to cause _too _much trouble in the local area? I'd rather not end up in the police station because one of you attempts to molest a local girl"

Renji feigns an innocent look and in a patronizing voice "assured" Soi Fon, "Ss? We're a couple of real angels, ain't that right Hisagi?" "Swear with all the saints and angels in heaven, Soi Fon" Hisagi followed up placing his hands together in a prayer position and looking up in the sky. Of which Renji replied with a snicker and a knowing look.

"You boys better behave or else you'd have to take the bus all the way back here in school. Soi Fon wouldn't think twice on dumping your sorry asses in the middle of the road, you know?" Rangiku immediately interjects while taking the passenger seat. "Ready, Rukia?". Rukia gave a quick nod as she sat next to Renji. Seeing that they're now complete, at least the ones she's taking in her car are all in, Soi Fon immediately drove off hoping this little trip won't end up like the last one.

Now, _THAT _trip was a real trouble. Renji, Hisagi and Kira got all drunk, among other Conventers, and Renji ended up making a pass on a local girl, who by some unfortunate twist of fate happened to be engaged to the local town hero, Kurasaki Ichigo. And all hell broke loose. Windows were shattered, tables were broken, and the rest of the conventers had to chip in for both damages and bail to get Renji, Hisagi and Kira out of the precinct.

Not that Renji had any real interest on that Orihime girl, Soi Fon analyzed as she took a glance on her side-mirror catching a glimpse of a solemn looking Rukia. Soi Fon couldn't help but give a one-sided smirk at Renji's feeble attempts on getting Rukia's attention. And those little antics of Renji have gotten everyone in trouble, several times over. Leaving a very bad impression on the students of the Convent among the locals.

Karakura Avenue would be the town's centre. As suburban as Rukongai can be, there are several places where one can waste time if need be. Karakura is a favorite spot for both young locals and conventers and so, as expected, this is where the clash has always occurred. Most of the time however, locals have simply stayed out of the conventers way, preferring to simply give disparaging looks, of which Soi Fon has always been bothered with.

She likes her friends from the Convent. No matter how outlandish, or wild, or even borderline criminal their actions can be, these are the people of _her _kind. They come from the same background, and silently share each other's pain. Sure, in the eyes of the world, they can be branded as "poor little rich kids", whining about anything, despite having everything. But in their little world, any attention, proper attention, from their parents is something a fancy car cannot bring. To their parents, they are heirs to one Business Empire or another. And while they can't be useful yet, better they are sent to a confined place where little damage can be done.

Soi Fon can barely recall the last time her parents just simply sat down with her and just talk. She glances at Rukia one more time, and felt the sorrow of constantly having to live up to the Kuchiki name. She listened to Renji's jovial voice chattering about the different vodkas he'd tasted, knowing that behind that happy go lucky, playboy demeanor, is a lost little boy hungry for a genuine stability. Hisagi, well, Hisagi's always been tough. Although Soi Fon has yet to muster the courage of asking what in the effing world is that "69" tattoo doing on his cheek, though she has a feeling that it mustve come from something special, something painful, for him to tarnish his ruggedly handsome face with that. Kira, such a punk. It was just last year alone that Hisagi caught him cutting himself, and took this whole bunch of people in the car right now, to somehow stop him. They've never discussed the cause of this, though Hisagi has spoken to Soi Fon about his theories. "It mustve been caused by Ichimaru's abrupt departure. He _was_ after all Kira's mentor" Hisagi wisely stated. Soi Fon could only give a nod of understanding, although to be honest, she can't empathize with that feeling, as she has never really had anyone to look up to, nor depend on.

And before Soi Fon could even think of Rangiku's story, her thoughts were disturbed by Renji's excited grunt "OOOH YEAH WE'RE BAAAACK!" Soi Fon sighed as she tried to find a place to park in front of the local pub, As the car slowed down, Renji made a jump as if looking for a hero's welcome when there is none. "Renji, I'd appreciate it if we keep a low profile this time. I certainly do NOT want to spend another dime on any damage you make" Soi Fon warned Renji sternly.

"Oh lighten up will you? I promise to behave" Renji gave a dismissive wave as he entered the pub. "10:30 a.m. and he's on his way to the pub. Record breaking" Hisagi sniggered as he followed Renji. He turned around and gave Soi Fon an assurance "I'll keep him tied up to his chair this time", with a wink, he entered the pub with Kira who said nothing.

Several fancy cars parked after Soi Fon. All familiar faces from the same level and upper class. All rowdy and cocky and bitchy. Despite the din that was being made, Rangiku and Rukia managed to tell Soi Fon they'd go shop around, and would meet up at this area later on. It was all understood. Money gives you access to everything. Everyone will end up in the pub and get wasted, and possibly even drugged out.

Except for Soi Fon.

No, she mused to herself. Not that she has never been drunk, nor drugged out. It was all part of being in that school. Being with her kind. She simply got bored. And so while she has managed to keep herself out of trouble, the reasons are neither commendable, nor noble. And the fact that she condones the rest, made her no different than the others. Soi Fon sighed at this thought as she picked up her camera and other paraphernalia, scanned the area and moved away from the pub as quick as her feet can take her. She could see at the corner of her eyes the disdain on the locals as the "conventers" are on the prowl once more.

"Fuck this", Soi Fon thought as she tries to grope for her cigarettes in her bag. I can't wait to get out of this place. For good. ".", she whispers to herself in gritted teeth, but then becomes more sober with the thought that she has no clue what to do after. She scans her environment again and talks to her self once more, "well, at least today I can find some direction", as she moved further away from the pub and closed in on a park.


	3. Chapter 3: Snapping Away

While Walking In the Park One Day

Soi Fon couldn't help but giggle to herself as her thoughts wandered down to one of her favorite looney tunes scene of Elmer Fudd singing something like "_while walking in the park one day…in the merry month of may. I was taken by surprise by a pair of lovely eyes, in the merry month of may!". _Soi Fon couldn't help but sing as well with the cartoon character in her head. Her mood was a bit lifted at the sight of children running around, "picture perfect", she quipped.

She started snapping away photos. She has always preferred the unguarded moments than prepared poses.

Click. _While walking in the park one day…_

_In the merry month of may…_Click.

Click. _I was taken by surprise. By a pair…_OW! _Love-ly eyes…_

Soi Fon knew she bumped into something. Or someone. And fell flat on her bum. As her eyes found itself staring on a pair of golden eyes looking down on where she landed.

"Hey watch where you're going, ye little twerp" Yoruichi berated the now slightly knocked out schoolgirl, though while the words may have seen harsh, the tone was no where near that. More playful, really, Soi Fon thought later on.

"Is your camera hurt?" Yoruichi silently asked? Still looking intensely with those eyes. Never setting her sight away from Soi Fon.

"Huh? My camera? Uh, oh yeah, my camera, no it's alright" Soi Fon snapped out of her daze caused by staring into Yoruichi's eyes, and suddenly found herself scrambling to retrieve her expensive equipment. _My ass hurts like hell, thank you very much. Felt like ramming into a Stonewall. What the hell kind of body does she have anyway?" _Soi Fon thought.

"Good!" Yoruichi suddenly quipped, now grinning. " I wouldn't wanna be sued over _that_ thing. I know it costs a hell lotta money".

"Why on earth would I sue you over my camera if it was damaged. _I _bumped into _you,_ not the other way around" Soi Fon retorded as she felt a mocking tone on Yoruichi's voice.

"Dunno" Yoruichi shrugged, still maintaining a stare over Soi Fon, which caused an uncomfortable sensation on Soi Fon's spine. "Don't your kind have an army of lawyers for everything?" Yoruichi continued, still grinning, still locking eyes, but dropped the mocking voice, and instead replaced it with a more genuine inquisitive tone.

Still, that did not sit well with Soi Fon. _My kind._ But she wasn't in the mood to defend her social status. Not to a local who wouldn't know any better. "No, I don't have an army of lawyers" Soi Fon responded lowly. She found herself in a staring contest with Yoruichi, not wanting to be the person who couldn't take the heat and shift direction.

"There you are, ya bitch! Ive been waiting for half an hour, whaddya plan to do? Let me die of ulcer?" The spell was broken as Soi Fon and Yoruichi both winced at the crudeness of the voice. Soi Fon rushed to find where it was all coming from, and saw a well-built, and equally mesmerizing girl in front of her, but less subtle in approach. _Polar opposites to the other girl_,Soi Fon thought. Then she grinned inwardly as she thought _Rangiku and me_. _Local chapter. _

Yoruichi sighed. "Kukkaku, we agreed to meeting up by 11:30, it's goddamn eleven. I'm no where near being late"

"yeah, but you're here, and god knows why you're just standing..oh, hell, I _see_. That's _why._" Kukkaku frowned, raised an eyebrow and teased Yoruichi with a knowing look. "Oh for gods sake Kukkaku. Let's go, if you're THAT hungry. What do you have in your stomach? Snakes to feed?" Yoruichi dashed to grab Kukkaku's arm while continuing her complaints on her apparent friend's insatiable need to be nourished. Kukkaku merely gave out a hearty laugh as she winked at Soi Fon and let herself be dragged by her now fuming friend "See ya later, convent girl!".

Soi Fon was left alone standing, and frowning at the scene she just encountered. _Wild. Uncouth. Really. _And as she brushed her clothes for dirt and dust, she jolted at recalling the words of the two girls.

_Don't your kind have an army of lawyers for everything?_

_See ya later, convent girl!_

Soi Fon ran and started to speak louder in Yoruichi and Kukkaku's direction "HEY! HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FIGURE OUT I'M FROM THERE???"

Yoruichi and Kukkaku stopped their bantering, looked at each other and laughed. Leaving Soi Fon bewildered. "Seriously, you're asking that question?" Kukkaku remarked in the middle of her laughter.

Well…yeah, I mean… what gave it away?" Soi Fon, now more subdued and realized how moronic her behavior was.

Yoruichi stood still, shifted her weight to one leg and arms crossed on her chest. Her eyebrows were both raised and a bemused smile escaped her lips. _What a sight._ Soi Fon thought. _I could take real nice pictures with this one_.

"Shoes, jeans, jacket, not to mention the already established expensive camera" Kukkaku enumerated while pointing at Soi Fon's clothes "exactly, who among _our kind_ can afford _any_ of those, let alone a combination of all _those_" Kukkaku asked as she whirled her finger up in the air.

Soi Fon shifted her eyes to what was being enumerated. She didn't understand why, at that point, she felt embarrassed for those things she possessed.

Yoruichi now moved her right hand near her head, finger pressed on the bridge of her nose, and closed her eyes as if trying to think of something wise to say "I say I could afford those…provided I live up to a 150 years old and no bills to pay, and I won't eat too!"

"It ain't still enough!" Kukkaku joined in. They both brought out a hearty laugh again leaving Soi Fon feeling naked to the bone. Frustrated at the seeming mockery of these two girls and no retort to back her up, Soi Fon absentmindedly rummaged her bag again to look for her cigarettes, and let out a relieved smile as she found it underneath a ton of gadgets, ipod, cellphone, e-book reader, of which she wisely kept in her bag to save her from further harassment.

"Well, would you look at that" Kukkaku's eyes widened at the sight of a young looking Soi Fon puffing a cigarette. "I think I found my soul mate", feigning a love struck face.

"You want one?" Soi Fon offered.

"I'll be damned if I refuse such declaration of love, marry me, luv" Kukkaku exclaimed as she picked up a stick from the pack. "Here ya go Shihouin, one for you and one for me".

Yoruichi, now acquiring a more silent demeanor, got the cigarette, lighted it up while remaining eye contact again with Soi Fon. "Aren't you too young to be able to buy this?" Yoruichi asked in between puffs, adopting a more maternal tone now.

"It's not that difficult to get this, if you're _my kind_." Soi Fon retorded, feeling a little bit more courageous now to return the slew of mockery.

"Hah! Cheeky little girl, we've got here, haven't we Shihouin?" Kukkaku, now becoming more impressed at Soi Fon's changed stance. In a much-lowered voice, enough to just be heard by the three, Kukkaku grinned, "so what _else_ can you get?"

Sensing where the conversation is heading, Yoruichi went in between the conversation. "Down girl, let's not drool over the endless possibilities found in a rich girl's world. You'd soon find out it's a party you don't wanna crash". Turning to Soi Fon "thanks for the sticks. See ya around" in a leveled voice, pulling Kukkaku away from Soi Fon as much as possible.

Kukkaku allowed herself to be dragged by her friend again, while looking back at Soi Fon once more. She gave a smug smile talking in her unusually strong voice "We were kidding about the shoes and jeans. We know you're from the Convent we've seen you around. Your dear friend smashed _our _friend's face the last time you guys decided to ruin our town" Kukkaku explained with that smile permanently plastered on her face. She explained this while struggling to get off Yoruichi's grasp, which seemed to have been more determined to leave now more than ever.

Soi Fon couldn't even think of anything to say as she stood there. "Fuck" she finally managed to blurt out. "They're friends of that Kurosaki guy, damn it. Renji, I better find him and keep him out of harm's way".

If they have recognized Soi Fon, who was simply at the sidelines when the fight occurred, what more of Renji, whose long, red, spiky hair, stood out in the crowd? Soi Fon wasn't too sure if those two girls would cause trouble. At least the other one looked like trouble personified. But the more quiet one, her with the golden eyes, dark even skin and almost purple hair, what of her? Shihouin, the other one said. She's hard to read, but she gives of an intense vibe. And as far as Soi Fon knows about her schoolmates, it's the silent, intense ones that cause real pain.


	4. Chapter 4: Find me in the pub

There's a welcome on the mat

Soi Fon decided to cancel out her photo session. Sighed and immediately ran off to the pub that Renji entered. _Damn it. He better not be drunk by now._ Renji is notorious for liking to drink, but a lightweight. Soi Fon suspects its part of his attention grabbing antics. He's not Ikkaku who can take 5 bottles of vodka and still manage remain standing and able. And this drunken status of Renji, combined with his attempts to harass the local girls, have caused everyone headache.

Not that he can't pack a punch. If for anything, Renji's latent violence all seem to come out when he's drunk, and miraculously managed to win every single fight even without Hisagi and Kira's help. The last one was the Kurasaki guy. _If Renji's goal is to get Rukia's attention, well he's getting it for all the wrong reasons_ Soi Fon thought to herself as she dashed as fast as she can avoiding the crowd. "He's a deeply disturbed, horny, attention seeking brat. That's all he is" Rukia once stated matter-of-factly, dismissing all the pseudo-psycho analysis of Rangiku and Hisagi. Soi Fon laughed inside as she recalled the scene, leaving both Rangiku and Hisagi's mouths opened at the harsh judgment of Rukia.

_If she only knew, _Soi Fon once again thought to herself, as she darted past Yoruichi and Kukkaku unknowlingly.

"Oi, isn't that the cheeky convert girl?" Kukkaku pointed at what seemed like a speck of dust, disappearing in the crowd.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Yoruichi looking at the opposite direction, yawning, trying to pass of an air of nonchalance.

"Don't ask me, you seem to be the one who took a shiner on her. Doncha think I didn't notice you were staring at her the whole time" Kukkaku grinned as she tried to peer through Yoruichi's eyes that are now avoiding Kukkaku as best as they can.

"Pfffft" Yoruichi replied. "You're just delusional because you're hungry, where to eat?"

"How's about the ol' Irish pub, yeh?" Kukkaku now trying to imitate an Irish brogue.

Yoruichi laughed at the pathetic attempt. _Better indulge this crazy woman, or she won't let go off the topic about that girl..the hell's that girl's name anyway?_

"And don't you think for one second, I will drop my interrogation on your puppy love with that rich girl" Yoruichi groaned at Kukkaku's plan on tormenting her for the whole lunch time.

Soi Fon entered the pub. _Why the heck do they open so early anyway_, Soi Fon complained to herself. She noticed something written on the pub's door.

_As long as you come from Ireland_

_There's a welcome on the mat_

Soi Fon stared at the mat below her, and shook her head and gave out a small laugh at the "welcome mat" that had words printed on it.

_Alright, we know you're not from Ireland but you give us business. So welcome anyway ye drunken eejits._

_Drunken eejit. That's Renji alright. Where is he anyway?_ And before Soi Fon can even strain her neck to seek out her friends, a wild shenanigan was heard in the middle of the bar, with Renji in the middle of it all. Attempting the most pathetic version of the Irish jig, Renji was hogging the limelight, for better or for worse.

"Attention seeking brat", Soi Fon mumbled to herself, recalling Rukia's own words. She moved across the room and tugged Kira's arm, who seems to be the only one not enjoying the mood. Hisagi has been carefully keeping a close watch as Renji, but has not stopped in chugging down his own beer, determined to still enjoy despite his babysitting role. Kira took the signal clearly and stepped outside the pub with Soi Fon.

Kira lit up a cigarette, and so did Soi Fon. "What's the matter?" Kira finally spoke after a few puffs, in his usual soft voice. Soi Fon always had a soft spot for Kira, as he is, by all intents and purposes, a gentle soul. _Confused and suicidal, but gentle_, Soi Fon has always told herself. And the fact that they dated during their freshmen year, and broken up in friendly terms, have kept Kira and Soi Fon close. Or at least as close as Soi Fon allows anyone.

"Came across Kurosaki's friends" Soi Fon whispered, looking around as she said this, as if someone might just jump into them. "How did you know?" Kira now, employing a more serious and alert voice.

Soi Fon tensed up, recalling that she was in fact, "friendly" to them by mistake, but talking and even offering cigarettes. "Bumped into them" Soi Fon winced at the memory.

"Bumped, as in…" Kira now lowering her eyes on Soi Fon but let out a warm smile.

"As in literally bumped, with my ass on the floor" Soi Fon blushed at the thought of Yoruichi's eyes locked on her at that instance. _What the hell? _Soi Fon shook her head quickly. Kira now, looking more curious at Soi Fon's zoning out, but remained smiling.

"And how did you know…?"

"They told me, they recognized me" Soi Fon answering Kira's unfinished question.

"Ah, well, you're one that's hard to forget, that's for sure" Kira now teasing Soi Fon, as he sensed the tension and possibly, fear, in Soi Fon.

"Ha. Ha. Kira, I'm serious, better get Renji out. I _really_ don't wanna deal with another fight in here. I'm actually surprised the pub owner has yet to plaster Renji's face on the walls with a "banned" sign written all over it" Soi Fon quipped while looking inside the pub as Renji continued his antics.

Kira scoffed. "like you don't know why. Renji pays a lot. He spares no expense on trips like these. Surely, if you're thinking business, you must be crazy to ban someone like Renji. And besides, the last time was an exception rather than the rule".

"yeah, but still, I don't _want_ a repeat, Kira…do something, let's get the hell out of here" Soi Fon demanded now with a stern look on her face.

Kira needed not a repeat of Soi Fon's orders, he nodded, flicked his cigarette, and entered the pub.

Soi Fon waited outside of the pub, not wanting to be part of the ruckus. She sighed at her failed plans and silently vowed to shave Rangiku's head as revenge. _Why in the world does she have to be so damn sociable and can't seem to live in the idea of solitude_ Soi Fon complained.

"See I told you she's in love with me. We're soul mates. What did I say? She's following me around" Soi Fon's evil thoughts of Rangiku running around bald was ruined by the now familiar rough voice. She groaned, pressed her hand absentmindedly on her temple and looked up to see Kukkaku grinning while Yoruichi had a facial expression that Soi Fon could not read.

"I got here first. In the world of rational beings, logic would say _you're _ the one following me" Soi Fon retorted with a smug look on her face caused by her semi-intelligent remark. But deep down is another story. _Great, the very reason why I wanna leave, is right here in front of me. I don't want trouble. Kira, better make your actions fast. _

She glanced at Yoruichi. _Wait, is that a smile on her face? Faint, but yeah definitely a smile. _

"Hah, she got you on that one. Kukkaku=0, errr…" Yoruichi pretending to struggle in trying to remember Soi Fon's name.

Getting the hint, Soi Fon remarked with a smirk, "there's nothing to recall, I haven't given you my name, Shihouin."

Grinning now, Yoruichi held her hands up and replied "whoops, you got me. What's your name then, _convent girl_?"

Soi Fon winced inside at the disparaging reference to the colloquial name. "Shaolin Fon. Soi Fon if you're privileged enough" she said with a raised eyebrow, giving off an air of superiority as she now regaining her composure.

Yoruichi, instead of being discouraged, took this as a friendly banter "ahh, in that case, I'd have to refer to you as Soi Fon-_sama_" and took a bow to feign respect, then she straightened up again, placed her right right arm on the wall where Soi Fon was leaning on. Now inches apart, Soi Fon realized how golden her eyes really were. _So it wasn't the sun that was playing tricks on me. Those are really the color of her eyes_. Her thoughts were broken when Yoruichi spoke "and it's not Shihouin. That's my surname. You're privileged enough to call me by my first name, Yoruichi" she finished with a grin.

"Done flirting? I'm really, _really _hungry. And Ichigo's on his way. Told me to order food for him already. That guy's got bigger stomach than me, despite being thinner" Kukkaku talking more to herself, than anyone in particular actually.

_Huh? Flirting? _Soi Fon finally snapped out of it and dodged a now inching closer Yoruichi Shihouin. "Right, Yoruichi, bottomless pit here is hungry. Better feed her now or you'd be part of the food chain".

Yoruichi laughed at Soi Fon's witty remarked. Or so at least she thought was witty. Soi Fon on other other hand chastised herself for trying to sound "too cool". _Whatever for, Soi? _

"Fine, Kukkaku, order for yourself and Kurosaki. I'll be there in a bit" Yoruichi, now talking to Kukkaku, but not leaving her eyes on Soi Fon. Once again, Soi Fon felt that uncomfortable chill in her spine and felt naked.

_Huh, wait, Kurosaki?!? _"Shit" Soi Fon unintentionally saying that out loud. Without warning, she darted past Yoruichi, now confused at Soi Fon's behavior. Soi Fon once again had to find her way through the pub. Sensing an impending disaster, she motioned Kira to move their butts out of the pub now. Kira saw the signal, nodded in acknowledgment, moved quickly to Hisagi and whispered something. Hisagi's eyes grew a bit larger, and hastily chugged down the remaining beer in his glass, stood up and pulled Renji, who is now on top of the bar.

"HEY! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME, HISAGI. I'M HAVING FUN HERE" Renji snapped at Hisagi, at an obvious state of drunkenness.

Not the one to be discouraged by such actions, Hisagi violently tugged Renji, causing him to fall, but caught by both Hisagi and Kira's synchronized actions indicating they have done this several times in the past. "Hey, gerroff me, what the heck, ive done nothing wrong!" Renji continued his whining.

"Gotta getcha home now. Our free transportation is demanding" Hisagi said calmly, while dodging Renji's blind kicks and punches, similar to a petulant child's tantrum.

Outside, Rangiku and Rukia walked in a hurried manner returning to the agreed point of convergence. They got Soi Fon's text message to hurry things up and will simply explain later. Soi Fon met them outside the pub upon receiving Rangiku's message that they were already in the area.

"What the hell's going on?" Rukia immediately asked with a knowing look on her face. "Renji again, isn't it?"

Not wanting to put Renji in such a bad light to Rukia, Soi Fon defensively explained "not exactly. Well, we're trying to keep Renji out of harm's way. Heard from certain locals, that Kurosaki guy is on the way here to the pub"

"And is that Kurosaki guy the one with the orange hair?" Rangiku frowned.

"Yeah" Soi Fon curtly replied

"Spiky…orange…hair?"

"yeah"

"Spiky, orange hair, tall and lanky with a scowl on his face?"

"yes, Rangiku, that's _exactly _his description..so wha.."

"Well, I think he's heading this way"

"Shit"

Yoruichi, silently observing the three convent girls, finally understood what was going on. Soi Fon, Rangiku and Rukia all had that "oh gods" expression on their faces. And before she could even move a muscle from where she was leaning over, Renji was literally shoved out of the pub by Hisagi and Kira.

There was a collective groan, as of all things that Renji will use as a landing pad, it _had_ to be that Kurosaki boy.

"YOU!!!", Renji and Ichigo both shouted as they came face to face.

And that's all that Soi Fon could take. She knew that a fight will happen. There's no stopping. Ichigo was with two other boys. The rest of the people were alerted. More convent school students came running to "aid" Renji, while several local boys came to back up Ichigo.

Rangiku and Rukia looked at each other and remained still, as both knew that they were needed after the fight to bail out their boys. Soi Fon, on the other hand, signaled the two that she was leaving. Rangiku nodded and shooed her away with a sad smile. But before she could fully break away, someone quickly jumped at the passenger seat of her convertible.

"Mind some company?" Yoruichi smirked. It wasn't a question, nor something akin to asking permission. It was a self-imposed invitation.

Soi Fon couldn't react quickly, considering what was happening right in front of her, and merely gave a surrendered "yeah, go ahead" as she sped off away from it all.


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond those ruins

Beyond those ruins

"Sooo…where to?" Yoruichi shifted her weight and moved on to face Soi Fon, who was intent in keeping things quiet for now and concentrate on driving.

Soi Fon sighed at a failed wishful thinking and responded wryly "you tell me, you're the one who lives here"

"Well, aren't you the one wanting to bolt out of that wonderful festival?" Yoruichi now, teasing and smiling. Hoping it would be returned with the same pleasantness.

"I wanted to leave, then go back to school. But I can't exactly do that now. Not when there's a stranger on my passenger side" Soi Fon retorted grumpily.

"Awww don't say that. We know each other's names. We're not strangers. Besides, I seriously don't think you want to go back to school right now…" Yoruichi's voice trailed as she glanced at Soi Fon's camera, still slinging on her neck.

"Hmm…turn this way"

"Huh? Uhm, okay, what's there?" Soi Fon now, less irritable, and more curious.

Yoruichi smiled and simply said, "you'll see, just follow my directions".

They drove for a couple of more minutes, but seemed like an eternity for Soi Fon, and so she broke the silence "are we in fact even going anywhere?"

"Yes, trust me" Yoruichi curtly replied, and offered no other words.

Before Soi Fon could even offer a sarcastic remark on the idea of tusting Yoruichi, she became at awe with a large area of ruins. "I never knew such things existed here?"

"What? You think my town is a people without culture and you guys up there monopolize it? Yoruichi interjected, but still kept that already too familiar smile.

"N-o, no, not at all, I just simply meant…" Soi Fon now seemed to have lost the right words and just blushed.

Yoruichi ignored the obvious embarrassment of the school girl, and abruptly said "well, this is as far as your car can go, we walk from here. Don't worry, we're just about the only people in this area, no one's gonna think of stealing your precious vehicle"

"I wasn't thinking…" Soi Fon now ready to defend her way too obvious facial expressions, but wisely stopped at a seemingly futile effort. _What the hell's wrong with me? Rather, what in the world is this girl's eyes made off? X-ray vision?_ Soi Fon wondered as she parked the car and got off, following Yoruichi who made a jump from the car and moved up the trail right away.

The ruins were way up above a small hill. But it might as well have been Mt. Everest for Soi Fon as her shoes were not equipped for such hiking. As she reached the top, she kept mumbling "this better be really, really worth the effort, ow..damn heels…oh…wow…"

All annoyance melted at the sight of the ruins soaked in the sun's golden rays. Yoruichi smiled as she observed Soi Fon's awe. She moved closer to Soi Fon " you keep your mouth open, and insects will start hibernating there". She closed Soi Fon's mouth by pushing her chin upward.

Realizing her dazed look, Soi Fon couldn't help but blush again. _Damn it. What's wrong with me? _

Yoruichi, on the other hand, couldn't ignore the other girl's blushing, and she thought it was too damn cute. She couldn't help herself but pinch Soi Fon's cheek.

"Heeeey, what was _that_ for?" Soi Fon frowned and blushed some more, much to her frustration.

"Sorry, just a random thing" Yoruichi responded with a grin. " you looked like a child", she added.

Soi Fon scoffed "child huh? Bet you have not done half of the things _I've done_. I'm more adult-like than you, Yoruichi-_sama_".

This retort was unexpected, Sou Fon could tell, as Yoruichi stopped her tracks and suspiciously eyed the school girl. Not ready to know what that remark was all about, Yoruichi quickly changed the topic "come here, hurry up, beyond these ruins would be where I actually wanna take you" Yoruichi beckoned.

Soi Fon followed though mumbling about what could possibly be nicer than the ruins itself, when she gasped at the sight in front of her.

"How's this for a picture perfect scene?" Yoruichi smiled and made a motion of welcoming Soi Fon to the spot.

"This is…this is…" Soi Fon was trying to find the right words to describe the scenery.

"Amazing? Awesome? Breathtaking?" Yoruichi wondered out loud, giving Soi Fon a grin.

Soi Fon returned the grin, for the first time and quietly said "yes, it's all that".

Yoruichi felt a tingling sensation in her stomach looking at Soi Fon's face growing brighter by the minute. _Damn girl, game face on. What's wrong with you?_

Soi Fon started to walk at the pond surrounded by nothing by Cherry Blossom trees. The sun's rays seem to highlight the bright colors of the trees and the blueness of the pond. Taking out her camera, Soi Fon softly stated "this sure is a stark contrast from what just happened in town…speaking off, you had a friend with you, Yoruichi…"

"Ah yes, Kukkaku, ah well, as you've probably noticed, she'll be perfectly capable of taking care of herself" Yoruichi now finding a comfortable area next to Soi Fon, and sat down with her arms carrying most of her weight.

Soi Fon continued to snap photos while talking to Yoruichi "well, yes, I was actually more concerned on what she'd do to be idiotic friends" Soi Fon stated matter-of-factly without taking her eye on the viewer.

"If they are idiotic, why stick with them?" Yoruichi asked, genuinely curious rather than projecting any hint of sarcasm or derisiveness. She tried peering through Soi Fon's face that is now covered by the camera.

Soi Fon paused her activity, looked up and met Yoruichi's gaze, but still devoid of emotions. "Birds of the same feather, flock together" Soi Fon said in an even, hallow voice, shrugged and continued finding some good angle.


	6. Chapter 6: Viewfinder

What does your viewfinder see?

"So, you're basically saying you're also an idiot"

_"Yes, I do believe that's what I'm getting at" _

"Then why are you here, and not there, getting you ass whipped by us locals?"

_"Because that wasn't part of my day's plan"_

"Oh, so you plan when you're going to be outrageous?"

_"I wanted so much to just take photographs today, and nothing would've deterred me from doing so. But to answer your question, no I don't plan when I'd be outrageous. I generally concur to my friends' actions. I ride along, and enjoy it. Today just isn't one of those days"_

"Because birds of the same feather, flock together, right?"

_"Exactly. Why? You don't see me as such? Don't you all, see us 'conventers' as one big blob of spoilt attitude?"_

"We do. I won't deny that. But having seen YOU. Well, you seem, different"

_"You're wrong about that"_

"Really?"

_"Tell me, how many 17 year olds do you know, that, by the age of 15, had already tasted all forms of illegal substance known to the modern man?"_

"Uhm, none. I don't know of any"

_"You have now"_

"Pleasure to meet you, then. I'm surprised your brain isn't fried"

_"T'was recreational. And I've stopped"_

"Realized it's not gonna do you any good?"

_"No. I got bored. I get bored easily. Photography, for example, is my nth hobby. Ive done martial arts, Ive taken up painting, sculpting, what not. I excel in everything. I see no challenge. So I get bored"_

"And that goes with drugs as well"

_"I let go easily. Ive never been addicted, nor obsessed with anything"_

"You smoke. You must be addicted to it"

_"I'm not. I can live without it. I just simply choose to smoke, just because. Speaking of which, you want to smoke?"_

"yeah, that would be cool. Thanks"

_"no problem"_

"I can really see now, how you and your friends are alike. You have so much great things in your hands; you don't know what to do with them. Boredom is your best friend"

_"When you say great things, you are referring to money, of course"_

"Among many things, great school, connections, influential parents…yet you people choose to waste it on trivial things and attempt to ruin it by running into fights"

_"As I suspected, it will boil down to that conclusion"_

"Well, is there anything else?"

_"Tell me, Yoruichi, do your parents talk to you?"_

" Of course they do, more so than I would hope for. But…you know how it goes"

_"No, I don't know how it goes. Because all my life, my father talks to me in only two languages. The language of money, and if that doesn't work, his fist of fury does the talking"_

"He…beats you up?"

_"Obviously, not at least within the 10 months that I'm holed up here"_

"Yes, but…when things like this happen, I mean pub brawls, doesn't that reach your parents? Surely the cops inform your school, then you'd be talking to the fist of fury again…"

_"If it can even reach the school. By the time Renji bails out later, Rukia would've taken care of the police record"_

"How would that happen?"

_"Because Rukia's Grandfather is head of all police, and Renji himself has few connections to the police"_

"Oh…"

_"If you're worried about your friend, don't, we're spoiled brats, not hard line criminals. Nothing will happen to him. Renji's too preoccupied with winning Rukia over, for him to even think of getting the police involved in taking revenge at your friend. He's a good kid, in all honesty"_

"I'll take your word for it"

_"Birds of the same feather, Yoruichi. My idiotic friends? Experience the same pain, one way or another. To the eyes of everyone else, we're poor little rich kids, attention seekers, drugged out conventers. Why should the world empathize with us, when we won't have to deal with money problems, nor hunger, nor loss of jobs. We're the only ones who can empathize with each other, and so we stick together. Not justifying our actions, just simply explaining"_

"Oh…"

_"But you are right on one thing"_

"What is it?"

_"What you've said earlier to your friend. Our world is one party you don't wanna crash."_


	7. Chapter 7: Something is brewing

"So..which is yours?" Soi Fon broke the silence that enveloped the air through out their ride on the way back.

"Uh, right there, 3rd building from here. I know they all kind of, well, look the same. You're in a council estate area, you see.." Yoruichi was referring to where she lived.

"I know what council estate means and looks like. There's no need to explain" Soi Fon said indignantly. Perhaps even slighted with the implication that she's not exposed to the harsh realities of life.

Yoruichi grinned, as a way to shift the mood "I've got to hand it to our society. Very fancy name for a something so...unsightly"

Soi Fon gave out an ironic laugh "well, yes. Political correctness _does_ require a bit of creativity in finding more...palatable terms..."

"yep, well, here's where I jump off" Yoruichi grunted as she got off the car. She felt Soi Fon's eyes follow her intently. "So, I smell burnt potatoes, my dad's probably in charge of cooking tonight...you want to, uhm, well, I mean..."

Yoruichi felt relieved as her attempt to hospitality were cut short by Soi Fon's cellphone ringing. Soi Fon on the other hand, looked annoyed as she struggled to find her phone.

"Ugh. There... Hel-lo?"

"WHERE IN HELL ARE YOU?!? IVE BEEN CALLING FOR ABOUT A THOUSAND TIMES ALREADY!!!"

Soi Fon winced and immediately jerked her head inches away from the phone. Yoruichi could hear a girl's voice from where where she was standing, and could only deduce with great certainty that the caller is stark raving mad. This amused her and waited out how Soi Fon will handle this.

"Rangiku, I was..." Yoruichi sensed Soi Fon's attempt to remain calm and not burst out laughing.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME YOUNG WOMAN!"

"oh god, is that my late mother talking? Don't release your inner banshee on me" Soi Fon retorted out of frustration.

"GET YOUR SKINNY ASS UP HERE!!!...I've been worried sick..." Rangiku's voice trailed away, on the verge of trembling.

"I'm fine...i'm safe, Rangiku, i'm on my way back..I just wanted some time alone" Soi Fon felt the seriousness in Rangiku's voice and the genuine concern, and so she decided to match that with some honesty her friend deserved. Well, alone isn't exactly the hundred per cent truth, but it would rather be a cumbersome situation if she had to explain that part right now. Not while Yoruichi was staring with a guilt stricken look, Soi Fon noticed as she glanced at her.

"Okay...well, do it now, so I can kill you. I really will Soi" Rangiku said softly.

"I promise to be back in one piece so you can have the joy of cutting me up later" Soi Fon ended the conversation. Still holding her phone in mid air, while her other hand gripped the wheel. "That...was my late mother talking through my room mate's body. I better get going before she is completely possessed. I'm too tired to perform exorcism" Soi Fon grinned at Yoruichi in embarrassment on what had occured. "Well, this is where the day's story ends" Soi Fon continued as she watched Yoruichi walk towards the door.

"Oh, Ive got a feeling there's a lot more chapters in store for you when you get back there". Yoruichi didn't bother to look back. You only wave goodbye to people you know and care about. As she turned the doorknob open, she could hear the smooth engine sound of Soi Fon's car. Yoruichi forced herself to enter the house. _I'm the one who seems to be possessed with god knows what. _Yoruichi berated herself as images of Soi Fon kept flashing before her eyes. _Shake it off, Shihouin. _

"Yoruichi_? _Yo-ru-i-chi?"

"mmmph...dad..can you _not_ wake me up until the sun has decided to show up first?" Yoruichi was completely annoyed at her now interrupted sleep. She opened her right eye so that she can glance at the clock on her desk. "7 am?!? great". Instead of getting up, she covered her whole body with her blanket, and muffled her head with a pillow.

"Yoruichi", her father continued, ignoring Yoruichi's petulance. "I need to know something important". His voice seemed serious enough for Yoruichi to merit a reply from her, though she remained in her bed and did not bother to open the door. "mmm...what is it?"

"Anyone of our neighbors win the lottery?" her father inquired, while remaining on the other side of the door.

"None that I know off, and not that I care" was the only reply Yoruichi wanted to give. _You wake me up for THIS?_

"Ahh, alright. Well, then answer this. Why. is there an expensive car parked in front of us, with a young girl lying on top of its hood?"

"WHAT?!? OW! FUCK!" Yoruichi fell as she struggled to escape from her tangled up blanket.

She's too young to be the bride I ordered through mail" His father snickered. he finds humor in everything, for better or for worse, and has always wished for his daughter to be more like that.

Yoruichi ran towards her window. "Shit, Soi Fon?" She quickly grabbed her robe and opened the door violently. Yoruichi shoved her father aside, out of urgency and irritation at the sight of her father's raised eyebrows and evil grin.

"UNLESS YOU'RE INTO VIRGIN SACRIFICES NOW, MY DEAR CHILD?" Her father shouted and followed up with a loud laughter, amidst the thumping of Yoruichi's feet running down the stairs and towards the front door.

"If your intention is to get frostbite, then you're on your wat. There is no way you'll get a smooth even tan basking like that at this time of year" Yoruichi jabbed as she walked towards Soi Fon. It was an extremely cold sunday morning, and her robe was apparently not enough as she shuddered at the slightest touch of air on her nape. Her frown was the most visible thing on her face, despite the fog that covered them.

"You're such a burst of sunshine, it warms my heart completely" was Soi Fon's reply with her trademark slow and monotonous voice as she blurts out sarcastic comments.

"Your coffee's getting cold and your croissant's getting stale. A few more minutes of laziness from you and those would've gone wasted" Soi Fon continued, staring at the gloomy sky, still lying down on her car's hood, with her hands beneath her head.

"what, coffee, I..." On top of the hood, beside Soi Fon was two cups of coffee and a paper bag "Oh..uh, thanks?" Those were the words that Yoruichi could only muster to give out. She couldn't decide on exactly how to react at this particular behavior. She took one cup of coffee, and one sip seemed to have melted out the frostiness in her, literally and figuratively.

"So..." Yoruichi continued as she peered through the paper bag and got out the croissant. "is there any logical explanation to this? or should I simply assume you've taken a substance..for recreational purposes, hmm?" she continued as she wolfed down the croissant.

Soi Fon gave out an amused laughter and sat up. "Are you normally this witty in the morning?"

"Yes, and I'm normally nasty too, especially when my sleep is interrupted...good thing you have good coffee, or the goddess in me would've demanded your head as a peace offering"

Soi Fon gave out another laugh. Yoruichi stopped munching and lowered her eyes on Soi Fon. "You went all the way here, at 7 a.m, to laugh at me? Being your comic relief is not part of my career choices."

"On the contrary" Soi Fon immediately quipped while she got down her car "I went all the way here to have breakfast with you. Which, I believe, we are doing right now" as she got the other coffee and took a sip. In a surprisingly humble and hopeful tone, Soi Fon concluded "and I was thinking, you can include in your career choices, to be my tour guide for the day...you know...for my photography"

Yoruichi was beginning to wonder what she has gotten herself into. She felt Soi Fon was harmless enough. But there was something very unnerving about her presence, her lack of emotional range. _Too controlled_ she thought. _But what could possibly happen? _And she felt Soi Fon's gesture today was too cute, for whatever it's worth. She decided to at least pay Soi Fon back for the free gourmet coffee. "Sure, IF the price is right"

"What would merit that?" Soi Fon walked towards the driver's seat and started the engine. "I promise to _NOT _to murder you and dump your body down the river"

"Ha-ha. At least bury it and leave a marker. BUT" Yoruichi grunted as she took a last sip of coffee, indicating a very satisfied stomach "before you do that, just feed me the whole day. I work cheap. Give me 20 minutes to shower and dress up"

"Right" Soi Fon leaned back at her car's warm leather seats and lit up a cigarette. She glanced at her phone placed on the passenger's seat, took it, turned it off and threw it at the back of the car. _Sorry Rangiku, no way you are going to interrupt me today. _

_____________________________________

_a heartfelt thanks to those who've reviewed/commented. I do plan to update regularly, or as much as my schedule permits me. I have the plot in mind, although right now, I intend to establish the characters' quirks and dynamics before anything real deep happens. _


	8. Chapter 8: Total Recall

Soi Fon was overwhelmed by the silence that greeted her in school and the burning image of Renji hunched on the floor, his knees close to his face and arms wrapped around it. It was the most vulnerable she has seen in all those years of knowing the hyper red head.

"How the mighty has fallen" Soi Fon instinctively sat next to Renji and offered the warmest smile she could've given.

Renji lifted his head slightly to meet Soi Fon's eyes. "You've ever considered me as mighty?" an ironic laugh came out of him.

_ Rangiku can wait. _Soi Fon thought to herself. She met his question with silence.

Taking it as a cue, Renji blurted out "Rukia flipped. Called me all sorts of things. If this was television, the censors board would have had a field day" He gave out a weak laugh, his own futile attempt to find humor in this situation did not go unnoticed to Soi Fon.

Renji's defeated demeanor stirred something in Soi Fon, which she accurately recognized as filial affection. Rukia and Renji group up together, as has probably loved her all his life. Although Soi Fon has never confirmed this with Renji, Rangiku once gossiped that Renji forgone an opportunity to study in the United States, and instead followed Rukia here. Much to his dismay, Rukia has become unreachable for reasons unknown to anyone, including Renji.

"She's…different…changed completely, Soi Fon" Renji's voice trembled "she's…she wasn't like" he paused to fight back any more signs of weakness. "we might have just been strangers" he finished as he was able to regain composure.

Silence was still the only things Soi Fon could give. Any words of assurance would not help anyone, she thought.

"Well…" Renji finally huffed as he stood up "Thanks, Soi" He was grinning widely now. The sudden change in his mood is nothing but a façade, but Soi Fon simply allowed Renji. "Tell anyone about this, and I'll swat you, eh?

"You'd have to be able to catch me first" Soi Fon grinned back, gripping Renji's hand as it was reached out to assist her on standing up.

"I can get lucky sometimes. Come on, I'll walk you to your room" Renji's suddenly assumed a brotherly role. A big brother, if Soi Fon ever had one.

There was something that has changed in Renji, Soi Fon concluded as they walked through the pregnant silence of the hall_. Maybe he's always been like this, the real him anyway, and he's just decided I'm the perfect person to show that because I know when to keep my mouth shut. Don't worry Renji, you don't need to get lucky. I do have certain questions, and you'd have to forgive my curiosity._

"Renji. If she has completely abandoned you, why are you sticking it out with her? I heard you should've been in America by now. And if the only reason you're here is the very reason why you look dejected, then why not leave?" Soi Fon consciously let out a barrage of questions. She wasn't quite sure how Renji would take this, and so she wanted to let it out in one go.

"Because" Renji suddenly paused, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When you love someone, Soi, you'd take every, _any_, opportunity to find close proximity with that person"

"Even if it hurts?" This is all too confusing for Soi Fon. The logic, seemed, well, illogical. _Why would you want to have that nearness with the person who gives you the most pain? _

Renji nodded "Especially since it hurts. This could only mean, it'll be thousand times more painful NOT to be near her" Soi Fon simply looked at him with utter confusion. Renji placed his arm around Soi Fon's shoulder in a friendly fashion and whispered, "don't ever fall in love Soi. It stings like a bee"

Soi Fon attempted to make the least sound as she entered her room. But the squeaking old door made Soi Fon wince.

"There should be a law against causing serious aggravation on friends" Rangiku was not willing to let go of Soi Fon that easy. Soi fon sighed at the sight of Rangiku lying down pretending to read a book as to show the message that she does not plan to look at Soi Fon for a very, very, long time.

"Ugh. I was hoping you'd drop this and just tell me straight on what happened after I left. I just saw Renji looking every inch like an abandoned puppy" That was a genuine wish on Soi Fon's end. She didn't have the time, nor the guts to ask Renji to give a blow-by-blow account.

"Oh THAT. Well, Rukia let it all out" Rangiku said, still refusing to look at Soi Fon but seemed to have employed a more jovial tone. "You cannot imagine the scene she caused and the utter humiliation it must have brought upon Renji"

"uh-hmm" Soi Fon replied as she turned away from Rangiku while changing clothes.

"Describe in more detail." Soi fon now slipping in the comfort of her warm bed. She lied on her stomach with her arms and head comfortably supported by a pillow underneath, indicating she's ready to listen in full attention.

"Well, if you _must _know. After you left, it went about the usual M.O. The police arrived to break up the fight, which Renji predictably was winning mind you, went to the police station, and you know.."

Soi fon nodded. "So Rukia bailed him out again?

"No! we were all shocked. Rukia said nothing. It was Byakuya! Rukia actually refused to enter the station. "

"What on earth possessed Byakuya?" Soi Fon wondered at his behavior.

"God knows. He probably just wanted to get things done and over with. Anyway, after that, Renji got in Byakuya's car and went ahead of us. Confusing, really, but Hisagi and Kira shrugged it off and so I didn't bother to think about what that meant, in case you're wondering". Rangiku continued to babble; with Soi Fon's mind now racing with questions.

"THEN", Rangiku continued her account of events. "As soon as we got back here and saw Renji, Rukia raced towards him before anybody could react and gave him a dye in the eye. What a punch, I tell you. And you think that would've satisfied her already, heck no. She kept punching, and kicking and slapping Renji. Then she finally said between gritted teeth for Renji never to talk to her again.

_ Woah...that's rather…harsh for Rukia's standards_. Soi Fon thought to herself, opting not to interrupt Rangiku whom, Soi Fon felt was more flabbergasted than her at these recent turn of events.

"You know what's the eerie part? I thought Renji would've either ran away from Rukia, or you know, stop her in whatever way possible. I mean, shit, the whole student population probably saw what was happening

"He didn't?"

"No, he just" Rangiku paused at this unpredicted behavior. "stood there, head held low, and absorbing all of Rukia's blows. Its so..." Rangiku was struggling to find the right adjective .Soi Fon decided to finish "un-Renji?"

"Right! Haha. That pretty much fits the whole situation. Anyway, Rukia walked away after she noticed about a hundred pair of eyes staring at them. And the rest of us just went straight to our respective rooms; i think there was a silent agreement that consoling Renji was the last thing he would demand from us."

Soi Fon nodded in agreement remembering Renji's plea to her not to tell anyone of the conversation earlier.

"Well, that's the whole shebang. And what happened to you huh? Soi? Damn it" Soi Fon pretended to have fallen asleep, sensing where Rangiku's thoughts were heading. Rangiku smirked "don't think for one second you'll be able to fool me after all these years. But seeing that you kept your promise of coming back in one piece, I'll give you a pass this time. Good night" Soi Fon let out a small smile and whispered "good night"

Thoughts of last night's events filled Soi Fon's head as she waited for Yoruichi. Shaking her head and laughing to herself, Soi Fon thought _if this becomes more uber-dramatic than it already is, I'm going to stab poison in all of them. Twice._

_-----------_

Your encouragement keeps me going. Thanks! I'm trying to squeeze in time (and hope to god, more ideas) to keep updating.


	9. Chapter 9: A long sunday

"So why photography? Why not...glassblowing?" Yoruichi snickered at the thought of a very petite Soi Fon blowing her lungs away in order for a glass to take shape. "It's a very cliched hobby y'know". She's getting bored, and her shifting of position every 10 seconds or so was not beneath Soi Fon's attention. They have been at the bridge over the town's main river for hours now. Soi Fon wanted a place with a lot of people, and it was Yoruichi's job to find one. She has always liked this place, because despite the crowd, the presence of the river was calming.

Soi Fon took a break after one last snapshot. "well, I'll give you a cliched answer then. It captures moments, something beautiful, and freezes them in time. It gives you power over something very human...memory, something that fades whether we like it or not".

Yoruichi smirked "Ah, you're one of those control freaks"

Soi Fon nodded "But there's more to it than control. It's an illusion. It makes you think that you can hold on to something, that there's permanence in this world. These photos...these subjects...they'd be gone, but their images will remain, as if their essence never leaves this world. Isn't that what humanity desires? Continuity despite death? It's tragically beautiful"

"I suppose...but..." *click* "hey, what was THAT for???" Yoruichi squinted at the blinding flash from Soi Fon's camera.

"Capturing beauty and bringing permanence to it" Yoruichi half opened her eyes and saw a grinning Soi Fon; Yoruichi resembled a little girl as she kept blinking and rubbing her eyes, and she can only presume that it's what Soi Fon found amusing. "I'm getting tired, how about you?" Yoruichi could only nod in agreement. "Okay, hmm, coffee?"

They scanned the area and found a coffee kiosk. After buying, they decided to find a better spot to drink their new dose of caffeine fix. They found a tree at the grassy area beside the river and claimed stake. Silence enveloped the air that other people would find awkward, but not for Soi Fon and Yoruichi. It became apparent to Yoruichi that at least in that aspect, they are alike; that they can survive without talking and just take in the moment. Something she could never do whenever she is with Kukkaku. She smiled at the thought of Kukkaku rambling all kinds of nonsense just to fill up space.

"Something amuses you, your highness? hmm?" Soi Fon drew her face closer and narrowed her eyes as if she's reading Yoruichi's face. The intimate distance between their faces would normally bother Yoruichi and would scream about personal space, but that violated feeling wasn't there. Instead, she found herself staring at those grey eyes, and the rest of those fine, delicate features of Soi Fon. _Gods, i feel like jello. What's wrong with me? _Yoruichi fought herself to snap out of it. Soi Fon did not move an inch, although now she kept a knowing grin. "Are you thinking about...your boyfriend?"

"Uh, no, I havent dated in a year" was an answer that crept out of Yoruichi's mouth, something that surprised herself as she felt it was a very personal question followed by a very personal response.

"Girlfriend?"

"I dont ha...wait, no, that didn't come out right, I meant, I never...Im not.."

Soi Fon laughed at a now stammering Yoruichi, who in return frowned and pouted at the apparent slip. _Am I...? Why am I not offended...? _"What makes you think..."

"I don't!" A still laughing Soi Fon exclaimed "But, I _was_ testing you" The laughter died down to a smile and ended up Soi Fon biting her lip. _Did I,,,just blush???_

_Did I...just see a...blush??? _

"Err, okay, I'm getting hungry" Soi Fon cleared her throat and moved away from Yoruichi.

"You just had coffee" said a now confused Yoruichi. Her heart was racing to maximum beats per second.

"Drinking coffee makes me hungry, go figure" shrugged Soi Fon "come on, lets find some good food here"

"Ah, uhm, well, you see, I have work in an hour, and it's in the town center...so...I might be late if I..." She stopped short in saying _"_have dinner with you_" oh-kay Yoruichi, that sounded so much like a date. _

Soi Fon stood up and reached out her hand to Yoruichi "come on then, I'll drive you to your work, what is it that you do anyways?"

"I work in a cafe, I pretty much manage it, and find budding musicians occasionally to play there. It belongs to my friend, Kisuke. Kukkaku works there too. But on days when she conveniently decides to be out of commission, I take over the counter too, like today"

" Sounds like a cool job" Soi Fon muttered, hoping no hint of envy will be given away. Unfortunately, it was something that didn't slip by Yoruichi. She however, opted not to say anything, instead kept those thoughts in her head.

Yoruichi felt pity, a genuine pity over the sight of Soi Fon walking with her head low, hands behind her back, kicking the occasional rock that laid on the path. _ God, she looks like a child when she's like this._ "You, can eat there. We offer sandwiches. I can't guarantee it'll be any good..."

"Okay! Great!" That was all Soi Fon was waiting for. Her little lost child act, time and time again, has been proven to be an effective weapon for getting things that would otherwise be out of her control. _But why do I want this, in the first place?_

Soi Fon decided to tuck away that question, and will just answer it later. IF she decides to even answer it at all.

------

Yoruichi immediately went inside the employee's office while Soi Fon found herself a cozy spot in Urahara's Cafe. _Ugh, very bad interiors. Yoruichi deserves to work in a much better place_. Despite her own judgments, she did appreciate the quaintness of it, and could understand how the cafe could survive. The relaxed atmosphere that the place invokes probably makes its customers feel like they're just at home, instead of an establishment that she and her friends would normally frequent to. _This definitely is the anti-Starbucks. _

"So what'll you have? Yoruichi handed over the menu, but Soi Fon decided not to look at it. Instead she ordered for "whatever the manager thinks is the best thing this cafe has to offer".

It got dark outside fast, Soi Fon noticed as she glanced outside. She could imagine Rangiku going all out motherly on her once she got back to the school. _Sorry Rangiku, just another hour, and you can scream at me all you want again. _A smile escaped her.

'Something buzzing inside your head, little bee?" It was Yoruichi's turn to draw her face closer as she placed a sandwich on top of booth's table. "Boyfriend?"

"Ha-ha, don't have one" Soi Fon decided to ride along at the role reversal of the earlier conversation.

"Hmm...girlfriend then?" Chin on hand, with her elbow supporting it on the table, Yoruichi leaned closer to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon continued to play along but decided to change the direction. "Yes, she has ginger hair, blue eyes and..." Soi Fon moved her own pair of eyes from Yoruichi's hair, eyes, and finally lips "full lips". It was everything Yoruichi was not. _If Rangiku finds out about her being my imaginary girlfriend, she will die laughing. _

Yoruichi could not fathom why disappointment overcame her. As much as she tried to hide it, she knew Soi Fon could see it in her face. She was grateful that Soi Fon had not pushed it further, but instead shifted her attention on the sandwich. "This looks good"

"Don't choke on it, I don't know CPR" A bemused Yoruichi informed Soi Fon who has taken the sandwich into huge chunks. _Wow she wasn't kidding when she said she's hungry._ "I'll let you be for awhile, and move on to other customers, k?_"_

"Mmphmm" Soi Fon nodded and gave a thumbs as she couldn't talk with her mouth beyond full.

-----

She moved fast, but with so much grace that she made it look like a dance. At least that's how Soi Fon described it in her mind as she observed Yoruichi all over the place, moving from one table to another, taking and serving orders. _Queen of flash _Soi Fon smiled at her own dubbing of a new breed of royalty. She disturbed her own happy thoughts as she mistakingly glanced at the clock _Shit, I gotta move now. And with that, she quietly slid away from the booth and left the cafe. _

"Hey Soi...Fon..?" She shook her head, amazed at how Soi Fon managed to slip by her without paying when nobody has yet to manage that under her watchful eyes. _Now, THAT, is what I call stealth. _

---

Rangiku barged in the school-provided dark room where Soi Fon immediately went up to as soon as she got there. "Run off without as much as a note written on table napkin one more time, and I'll request for a different room mate" She stopped with hands on hips "where in the fucking universe did you hide _this_ time"

"A un mundo hueco" was Soi Fon's swift retort with a smirk knowing that languages may be Rangiku's Achilles' heel in academics. "And please, don't talk so loud, the subjects in my photos might get scared of your voice. I don't want to develop contorted faces"

"Ha-ha. I'm sure they're all pretty ugly...heeeeey, who's THAT???" Soi Fon was startled at Rangiku's excitement, who's face was resting at Soi Fon's shoulders in order to see the photos developing.

Soi Fon playfully tugged Rangiku's hair away from the photos "Ger-off, don't look at these!"

"And why are you all of a sudden shy at what you work on, huh?" Rangiku has now realized a change in Soi Fon's demeanor. It was defensive, and something else, something akin to panic. "Don't you... think you can hide...ugh... from me _for-ever_. Besides...She's...ow! smoking hot. THAT's something ....hey that hurts!!! you shouldn't hide" It was a semi-wrestling match as Rangiku struggled to take possession of the photo, of which Soi Fon guarded with much the same level of effort.

The easy acceptance of Rangiku on Soi Fon's sexuality was perhaps that one defining moment when trust was built between these two friends. It was a normal school day, when Rangiku walked in their room with a freshman Soi Fon literally tongue tied with a then upper class girl. Soi Fon was more than sure Rangiku would've requested for room transfer and never speak to her again. But to her surprise, all that Rangiku said was "pfffft, next time lock the door will you?" as she left the room. Later that day, Soi Fon caught up with Rangiku at the school's football field, watching some students practice. The conversation was something etched in Soi Fon's mind with much clarity even as a couple of years went on.

I'm..really sorry..Rangiku...you didn't deserve to...

_see that? Are you saying I don't deserve the truth? _

No, no of course not. Just THAT. You know. THAT, uhm.

_If you aren't so damn serious right now, I'll be giggling at the fact that you can't say what you just did. _

You're not mad at me?

_Hell no. I'm curious though, as just a few months ago, you were going out with Kira. Now, I know he's not exactly the prototype of masculinity, but I'm pretty sure he's male. _

Haha, But yes, I went out with him, and I did like him. We broke up because he's too preoccupied with his apprenticeship role under Ichimaru Gin, and I couldn't care less about that man's existence. He creeps me out. So I was more than glad to have broken it off with Kira, I no longer had to make excuses not to hang out with him and Gin. I'm sorry, I know you're close to...

_Don't be, he's my friend, but that doesn't mean I don't get where the discomfort on his personality is coming from. Anyway, so this girl is?_

Just a girl. Not even a friend. She told me she's seen me and she's been driving herself insane for wanting to meet me. And next thing I know I was dragging her to our room. Don't worry, we never touched your bed.

_Thank you, I don't feel like changing sheets tonight. So you're, what, experimenting? _

Maybe. I don't know. I'm not too sure. I don't want to label myself with anything. I like what I like.

_That makes sense. _

You aren't disgusted with me?

_If you have killed anyone out of whim, I'll be disgusted with you. If you steal from the poor, I'd definitely be so disgusted I'd puke on you. You're not hurting anyone deliberately Soi. You're not that kind of person. You're my friend and I love you just because. Nothing's changed. Nothing will. Except the fact that I may have to be more careful when I enter our room now. _

"You told her, I'M your girlfriend??? Oh my god, Soi Fon!!! That is so evil!!!" Soi Fon gave a summarized version on how she met Yoruichi, and the events that have unfolded as they collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion.

Soi Fon figured Rangiku was right, that she cannot hide from her room mate, and so she gave in. "Well, technically, I didn't. I described your physical attributes." She grabbed Yoruichi's photo out of Rangiku's hands who was still staring at it, like a specimen.

Rangiku grabbed the photo back in an instant. "It's the same. Next time she sees you with me, she'll figure it out"

"And what makes you think I'll let you see her in the first place?"

"_Because. You're not sure whether she's attracted to you. You don't even know if she's attracted to girls in general, period. As probably the only person in this world who knows you more than your brain Suzumebachi, I know you're dying to find out" _

"Why, we had to name our brains in Professor Yamamoto's class, I do _not_ understand"

"_Because he's crazy like that. Don't change the subject. When she sees us, we act all sweet, touchy, feely, see?" _

"I'm cringing already"

"_Oh, just be honored. A lot of people would kill to be in your place. THEN when we do that, we'll see her reaction, yeah? That sounds like a perfect plan to me"_

When Rangiku convinces herself with something. No amount of evidence or logic will make her change her mind. Soi Fon simply prepared herself for the next weekend as Rangiku planned "So we'll go to that cafe next saturday. Shut up, Soi. I'd tie you up and drag you if I have to. And I'm not Renji, I have my own car. You have no choice. And then, I can already see it'll be a very, _very_ interesting night".

------

Reviews and comments are again, always appreciated and taken into account. Anyone seen Episode 245? My heart melted at the YoruSoi scenes. :D


	10. Chapter 10a: pretender and philosopher

The week went by quickly and quietly, as Soi Fon wished. There were occasional hiccups, caused by the tension between Rukia and Renji. There were no confrontations, though the silent treatment was something that people were wary about, it was still after all a volatile situation. To Soi Fon and the rest, it felt like walking on egg shells. More so, Renji's unusual silence had been a cause of worry. If Renji had been brooding, or in a foul mood, it was something that they were able to understand, tolerate and deal with. But it was a rather eerie calmness that Renji showed, something that no one has encountered before. Friday came and Soi Fon could no longer remain a mere observant, as she pulled aside Renji while they were all walking towards their last class.

"Renji, they've been talking about you, I suppose I'm part of that guilty posse...you've been awfully silent" Soi Fon constantly looked around as she spoke softly. The last thing she wanted was some gossip girl to be in eavesdropping distance. "this whole nonchalant act"

"It's very Soi Fon, isn't it? I learn from the best" was Renji's reply with a sly grin on his face, but instantly returned to seriousness, as he realized Soi Fon's question was out of concern, and not just mere curiosity. "I'm fine, Soi. Trust me" After Soi Fon nodded to indicate her satisfaction with his answer, Renji placed his arm on Soi Fon's shoulder and suddenly moved in for a playful headlock "Don't you go on worrying about me now. I'd rather you be my friend than a wannabe shrink"

"I don't plan to. You can't afford my hourly rates anyway" Soi Fon retorted as she played along and pushed Renji away from him, who in turn exaggerated his trajectory and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh ooooops, sorry, Soi Fon's fault! Hehe...oh...Rukia...err...I'm late, I have to meet up with, uhm, Hisagi first before class..yeah, that's right, see you around!" Renji ran off with a speed worthy of an Olympic medal.

_There goes a true gentleman._ Soi Fon thought as she bent over to help retrieve Rukia's books and papers that were scattered all over the floor upon impact with Renji. "Chivalry has officially died. I'll coordinate for a memorial later" Rukia gave out a laugh, albeit a forced one, to let Soi Fon know her gesture did not go unappreciated "Well you can exclude Renji from that event, him and chivalry were never acquaintances. Please go ahead Soi, or you'll be late for your class. It's my free period, and I was just about to return these books to the library. Thanks for your help" Soi Fon nodded and left running to her class with the much respected philosophy teacher, Professor Yamamoto.

_Damn, I am late. _Soi Fon attempted her best to enter Yamamoto's class undetected. "Ah Ms. Soi Fon". Though he spoke with authority, he had a kindness in him that reminded Soi Fon very much of her late grandfather. Nonetheless, being late in class was something she knew was a pet peeve of the teacher. She sighed inwardly, _so much for wishful thinking, _bowed and spoke softly "I am truly sorry, Professor Yamamoto, for being late". She dared not raise her head, until he had spoken. "Seeing that this is your first time to be late, I will let this go. But before I do that, allow me test you, Ms. Fon, are you ready?"

_Ugh, I knew it wasn't a free pass. I'd rather take a straight out punishment. _"Yes Sir, I am ready" _Earth open up and swallow me whole. NOW. _

Professor Yamamoto blurted out "Why?"

_Huh? Why what? _

"Why?" He repeated the question with emphasis.

_Why am I late? Is that what he wants me to answer? _

"I care not about your reasons for being late, Ms. Fon" was Yamamoto's next statement, as if he was able to read her mind. "My question is insulated from everything else....Why?"

Everyone shifted their heads from Yamamoto to Soi Fon several times, confused at Yamamoto's "test" and curious at how Soi Fon will handle this.

Soi Fon closed her eyes, took a deep breath. _Shit, why...why...huh...ah-hah! WHY!" _Soi Fon opened her eyes, suppressing a smile, and said softly "Why not?"

There was a collective gasp. Yamamoto closed his eyes and nodded to indicate he is waiting for Soi Fon to continue. "It's a state of perplexity, which our minds are constantly undergoing, as we react to different situations, as we decide on polarized issues, or even the most mundane as picking one's clothes. Our minds are in a perpetual state of quandary". With the last word, Soi Fon exhaled, realizing she held her breath while answering her professor's question.

"Indeed" Yamamoto nodded in affirmation. "you may sit down, Ms. Fon." he continued as started writing down a few concepts on the white board.

"Pssst, how in the world did you know all of that?" Rangiku whispered to Soi Fon as she sat down next to her.

"yeah, I don't even know the word...qua...whatchamacallit" Renji leaned closer, who was behind Soi Fon.

"that's because you haven't gone past cave man lingo, Renji" Hisagi joined in, and in response,Renji thumped his chest mimicking ape like movements. Soi Fon had to purse her lips with so much force so as to not with fits of laughter, while Rangiku suppressed hers by covering her mouth. _Renji seems to be right, I don't think I should worry too much about him _Soi Fon thought as they found composure in the nick of time as Yamamoto turned around for discussion.

-----

PHOTOGRAPHY LECTURE IS CANCELLED TODAY. _Great. _Soi Fon read the announcement in bold letters, pinned on the door of the lecture hall. Frustration overcame her as she stared at a weekend's worth of decided to drag Rangiku out of the campus and head on to the cafe. They were suppose to go tomorrow, but an idle Friday night was not Soi Fon's particularly favorite situation. _I'm not sure what I'm doing, why am I acting this way? Why do I want to see her? _Soi Fon laughed at herself and shook her head, remembering her class earlier. _Why not? _

_----_

It was 9 pm when Soi Fon finally snapped out that so-called state of perplexity. It was an unusually rainy night, and so Rangiku decided to bring her SUV instead of Soi Fon's car. "No way am I going there with your convertible on a night like this. Besides, i've always thought it's too flashy for that place". "Fine, but I'm driving, you're a road-kill waiting to happen" And with that, they acquired their weekend school pass, ignored Renji's plea to go with them "Nuh-uh, Renji, you're still on their hitlist, for sure" and drove off while Rangiku endlessly chattered on how to elicit reaction from Yoruichi.

"Just. Make it subtle, will you? I don't want you all over me. I can tolerate a lot of things, but nothing close to anything that will make me think of incest" Soi Fon contorted her face at the idea of kissing Rangiku on the lips, full on. She ignored Rangiku's name-calling and concentrated on the road, and not react to "party-pooper" "prude" and "boring".

_Wow, it's jam packed on a friday night apparently_ Soi Fon assessed the cafe as she struggled to find an empty table, holding Rangiku by the wrist. "Welcome to Uraha...Soi Fon!" Yoruichi acted all excited, perhaps, too excited for her own good. Realizing that Soi Fon wasn't alone, she tried to calm herself as she walked towards to welcome them, Soi Fon, she noticed, was back to having a morose expression. Yoruichi glanced at Soi Fon's drop-dead gorgeous companion, who, by now resembled a deer in headlights caused by her discomfort over crowded areas.

"It's a little" Yoruichi scanned the area before continuing. "full tonight. You missed a great performance by this young artist" she finished as she ushered the two students away from the crowd and towards the bar. "Kukaku, get them chairs, will you?" and to Soi Fon "you'd have to settle in this area till I find a booth for the two of you"

Kukaku turned around to see who Yoruichi was referring to, smirked, and gave Yoruichi a glance full of teasing 'Here ya go sweetheart, I'll take care of them Yoruichi, go wait for those costumers at table 6"

"Right" Yoruichi started to walk away, hesitated and returned to Soi Fon, smiling "order anything you want. it's on the house because I don't want you sneaking out on me again. I prefer polite goodbyes" She forced a smile at Rangiku's direction as well, not knowing exactly how to treat her presence. _Is this the girl she described? _

Rangiku's eyes grew big and gave a knowing smirk at Soi Fon "You didn't pay? Soi, you are so devious, why would..."

"Oh, shut up. Xena, the warrior princess over there might here you" subtly pointing a finger at Kukaku's direction.

"I'm not hungry yet, but I do want to smoke" Rangiku commented, as she started to drag Soi Fon out of the establishment.

"You said the magic words, come on" Kukaku, who overheard Rangiku, motioned Soi Fon to follow her inside the manager's office.

Scanning the room, Soi Fon wondered if they can really use this as a smoking area. "sure, this is Yoruichi's office, after all" was Kukaku's reply. "Your name's what? Soi Fon? Fon...Fon...where did I hear that name before? " Kukaku was rambling more to herself than actually conversing with Soi Fon, "honestly though, how do you get access to cigarettes? I'm pretty sure you're underage, and you look younger than your underage age, you get what I mean?" Kukaku inquired while she tapped the pack of cigarettes on her palm.

Before Soi Fon could conjure up a story, she heard Kukaku mutter "Shit", while biting her cigarette. Soi Fon stiffened as tough-looking woman stared at the side area of her cigarette pack "well, holy be _thy_ name", looked up and read out loud with a smirk "manufactured by Fon Industries"

Soi Fon simply sighed while Rangiku looked on and shrugged. Kukaku took the silence as an affirmative response. "So you're the heiress to the Fon industries, eh? That's some tough luck you have there, kid. Cigarettes, beer, the sweet, but sinful products"

"We manufacture distilled water too. It's not all vices you know" Soi Fon calmly replied.

"Hey, I'm not the one to judge, kid. I just can't believe how huge your empire is, that's all. I mean, you _do_ produce the leading brands of cigarettes and beer in this country. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I forgot to pay my food last week, as I had to hurry back to school..." 

Instinctively, Kukaku felt there was more to it than just payment. She had always felt disdain over these rich kids. However, she decided to not press the matter further for Yoruichi's sake, who acted as if she was friends with this girl. "Alright, well then just wait for Yoruichi outside and settle it with her, cos I've got no idea of that transaction"

A visibly annoyed Rangiku muttered as soon as Kukaku left the room "I don't like her. She made it sound like it's a bad thing". It was a rare display of negative reaction for the usually congenial Rangiku.

"You're affected by what she said? oi, sensitivity is unbecoming of you" teased Soi Fon , who was trying to salvage the situation. Rangiku wasn't just particularly protective of Soi Fon, but it hit a sensitive spot as her family owns the biggest Casino resort in the country. If for anything, the Fons and Matsumotos have an unholy alliance, but it was something that Soi Fon and Rangiku never verbally acknowledged. Soi Fon had always maintained that there isn't anything remotely "immoral" with their family business "It's not like we shove it down their throats"; Rangiku, on the other hand, was never thrilled to acknowledge that the money on her pocket comes from the hundreds of lives ruined by gambling.

-----

As soon as they left the room, they scanned at the area for available seats. Soi Fon surmised that being near her was sure to ruin Rangiku's mood again. "There, an empty booth" as she pointed it out, Rangiku moved ahead so that no one would get there first besides them. But on the way, she froze and immediately backed down. "Gin...". Soi Fon caught up and without saying anything, searched for whatever caused Rangiku to tense up. She saw Ichimaru Gin, who seemed to be oblivious of Rangiku's presence. While alone, Gin maintained his perpetual snakelike smirk, nursing his drink.

Soi Fon grabbed Rangiku's hand and pulled her towards the booth. Rangiku struggled and held a defiant stand. Soi Fon shook her head while locking eyes with Rangiku. Defeated, Rangiku sighed and let herself be dragged by Soi Fon. Upon sitting down, she wrapped her left arm over the shoulders of a shaking Rangiku and drew her closer. Soi Fon kept whispering near Rangiku's ear "Relax, shhh, don't let it get to you" while gripping Rangiku's right hand with hers. Rangiku closed her eyes, held her breathe and exhaled, in order to relax herself. Gin stood up, paid, and left without so much as a glance at other people inside the cafe, much to Soi Fon's relief. As she felt her body loosen up, Rangiku smiled at Soi Fon and gave her a tight hug "This is why _you're___my best friend. I'd be running around with Gin by now, if you hadn't stopped me"

"Oh don't think so much about it. I just don't want the two spawns of Satan holding a reunion anytime soon" Rangiku playfully smacked Soi Fon's head, while Soi Fon poked Rangiku's waist which caused her to jump from her seat. They both laughed loudly and knew they need to enjoy this night, despite a gloomy start.

Yoruichi failed to see the detailed expressions on Soi Fon and Rangiku's faces. From where she was standing, it looked like lovers displaying affection. _Why am I suddenly irate with this girl Soi Fon is with? _Yoruichi wondered as she approached their booth to get their orders. "One of our staff is sick, so I'm multi-tasking tonight" she informed Soi Fon when asked why the manager is waiting on tables. "hmm, what's good to eat here, _babe?_" For a split second, Soi Fon got confused at Rangiku's flirtatious voice directed at her _BABE???_, and then she suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place. "Oh...uhm..., I'd like the same sandwich you gave me last week for Rangiku, and then I'll have this pasta" She grinned at Rangiku, who, pretended to absentmindedly, run her finger on Soi Fon's arm "we'll also have two iced coffees... hello?" Rangiku narrowed her eyes and frowned at Yoruichi whose eyes on the other hand, were locked at the direction of Soi Fon's arm. "Oh, uhm, yes, sandwich, pasta and two iced coffees, coming up".

Rangiku withdrew her hand as Yoruichi left, and giggled. "Oh she's _definitely_ into you, pet. Did you see how she stared at what I was doing?"

"Or she's just probably shocked at how you were so comfortable showing that in public" dismissed Soi Fon.

Rangiku shook her head in disagreement "pftsshhh. She's not exactly a sheltered person, is she? I doubt that this is alien to her. So now that we know, what do you plan to do?"

This caused Soi Fon to pause "uh, I don't know. I haven't thought of that part yet."

"Oh for."

Soi Fon stopped Rangiku from complaining "hey, our agreement was to simply find out if she's into me. Nothing about what to do _after_ that" Soi Fon was now becoming defensive at her lack of foresight.

"Fine. But if I were you, I'd move fastso you can get it done and over with. I know you're just itching to have a go with a local, for a change"

_Is that...what this is all about? _Soi Fon was now deep in her thoughts. She never saw it that way _was she simply looking for something new and different?_ but she decided she was ready to accept that view, rather than entertain the possibility of genuinely being attracted to Yoruichi.

'Yeah, sure... I'll work on it" Soi Fon felt something foreign in her mind. Hesitation. And there was something else. Optimism. _Okay, Suzumebachi. You and I are going to have a talk later. _She silently cursed Yamamoto for all his ideas of engaging one's brain to a dialectical discussion when one is unsure of his or her mind started to argue with itself on the wisdom of even being in that cafe that night. _I said. Later_.

----


	11. Chapter 10b: of having a moment

It was almost midnight when Kukaku took the mic on stage. "Alright, everyone. It's open mic season. No emotional sharing of your pathetic lives, Keigo. Grab the guitar, and start singing anyone. Whether it be a composition of yours or your favorite song from other artists. We, at Urahara cafe, promise you that there won't be any tomato throwing. But your safety is beyond our control once you step out of building". There was a collective laugh and clapping from the patrons, while Keigo and Mizuiro pushed each other towards the stage.

"This is so much more fun than that pub Renji frequents" observed Rangiku, who was now amused at a young Keigo singing. Well, wailing was a more appropriate description. When Kukaku took the mic forcefully from Keigo and pushed him off the stage, Rangiku stood up and pointed at Soi Fon.

If Soi Fon's dagger looks could kill, Rangiku's soul would have been be totally severed from her body at that point. And if heavy blushing could cause spontaneous combustion, Soi Fon's body was already reduced to ashes. "Okay! Let's give the floor to Soi Fon. Be nice kiddies, or there'd be a shortage on what you're drinking right now" Kukaku smirked at Soi Fon who failed to decide what she wanted to accomplish first: strangle Kukaku, burn Rangiku on a stake, or run and hide.

Soi Fon sighed as the rest of the crowd now moved on to look her way. She slowly stood up, "accidentally" kicking Rangiku's shin as she walked away from the booth. She took the guitar, sat down on the stool on stage, and spoke. "I didn't write this*. But I hope you like it anyway" As she started strumming the guitar, the crowd went silent. She drew in air as she prepared to sing.

_I don't know what you smoke_

_Or countries you've been to_

_If you speak any other languages_

_other than your own_

_But I'd like to meet you_

_I don't know if you drive_

_If you love the ground beneath you_

_I don't know if you write letters_

_or you panic on the phone_

_I'd like to call you all the same_

_If you want to, I am game_

Rangiku smiled as she scanned the room. People's mouth were hanging open out of admiration. Soi Fon, like anything she placed her mind into, mastered the guitar. Though her voice was a little shaky, the effect seemed to have been more positive as it brought out a sense of vulnerability fitting for the song.

_I don't know if you can swim_

_If the sea has any draw for you_

_If you're better in the morning_

_Or when the sun goes down_

_I'd like to talk to you_

It wasn't just the audience who were at awe. Yoruichi leaned over the counter clutching the tray in her hands.

She heard herself let out a small gasp when Soi Fon looked up and met Yoruichi's eyes across the room, and smiled for a split second.

_I don't know if you can dance_

_If the thought ever occurred to you_

_If you eat what you've been given_

_Or you push it round your plate_

_I'd like to cook for you all the same_

_I would want to, I am game_

She felt as if there was no one else on the room except her and Soi Fon. Everything, time itself, moved in slow fashion as she continued to lock eyes with Soi Fon.

_If you walk my way _

_And I could keep my head_

_we could creep away in the dark_

_or maybe not_

_we could shoot it down anyway_

_I don't know if you read novels or the magazines_

_If you love the hand that feeds you_

_I assume that your heart's been bruised_

_I know I'd like to know you_

No amount of cheering from the crowd drowned Soi Fon's voice for Yoruichi.

_You don't know if I can draw at all_

_or what records I am into_

_If I sleep like a spoon_

_or rarely at all_

_or maybe you would do?_

_maybe you would do_

_If I walk your way I will keep my head_

_we will feel our way through the dark_

_though I don't know you_

_I think that I would do_

_I don't fall easy at all_

With the last line, Soi Fon maintained eye contact with Yoruichi, as if she was directly speaking to her. And for the first time, the thought came over her, that it might just as well be possible that Soi Fon was singing this for _her. _But she quickly dismissed it as Rangiku met Soi Fon downstage and gave her a hug. "That was fucking awesome, Soi!"

"Remind me to kill you later" was all Soi Fon could mutter with gritted teeth as she tried to smile at the audience, who were now asking for an encore. "Uh, sorry guys, you're looking at a one-trick pony, i've got nothing else on my sleeves" There was a collective groan of disappointment. Dragging her towards the door, Rangiku lowered her head and whispered "You won't have the guts to kill me after giving you this bit of information. While you were up there, _someone_had a dreamy look in her eyes"

"Oh, this was part of your plan?" An epiphany occurred at Soi Fon who lit up a cigarette as soon as they went out of the cafe and walked towards the parking lot.

"Given your temper, you think I'd risk my neck if there was no end goal to this?" With a smug and victorious look on her face, Rangiku kept pace with Soi Fon "she couldn't keep her eyes off you. I swear. The whole time. And don't look now, she's trying to catch up on us"

---

Yoruichi maintained a grin as she jogged closer to Soi Fon and Rangiku. "Great performance. You surprised me there". Putting up a cigarette, she continued "Mind if I join you for a bit?"

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Rangiku snaked her left arm over Soi Fon's waist, who had been controlling her laugh all night at her friend's great acting skills. _She's a natural, alright. _

"You play the guitar, like you were born to do it" It was an obvious, and somewhat bitchy dismissal of Rangiku's presence, as Yoruichi continued to address Soi Fon, and Soi Fon alone. Being ignored is something that she wasn't used to, but Soi Fon was more than sure Rangiku didn't mind it this time. Rangiku continued to address Yoruichi, but with her leftt fingers now toying with Soi Fon's braids. "Oh, she's a genius, aren't you babe?" Another minute of this, and the party would be over, as Soi Fon couldn't control her laughter anymore "We have to go, bye!"

Yoruichi was stunned by Soi Fon's abrupt farewell.

Placing her hands in her pockets, Yoruichi found herself fidgeting and at a loss on what to say.

---

"What the fuck was that all about, Shihouin?" It was Kukaku who stepped outside as well for a break. The only thing she witnessed was a defeated-looking Yoruichi as Soi Fon and Rangiku drive off. "can your shoulders get any lower than that?"

"Ugh, why are you here? Who's looking out for the customers? I better get in now" It was a valid reason and an excuse for Yoruichi to avoid Kukaku's question, but she almost slipped as her friend held her by the wrist and pulled her back.

Smirking, Kukaku menacingly narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice "oh hell no you're going to keep quiet about this, Yoruichi. I observed you all night. You kept eye on her the whole time. The moment she stepped in, you were flirting with her, despite her obvious relationship with that girl she was with. You looked like you were undressing that girl in your mind"

'Gah. Not everyone has a mind like yours, Kukaku, let go, or we'd both end up jobless" It was a frustrating situation. What Kukaku was saying was half true and half false. She _did_ keep an eye on Soi Fon all night, and she might have given her extra attention, even though she refused to call it flirting. But the thought of how Soi Fon looked naked was something that never crossed her mind. Till now, that is. The moment Kukaku made that suggestion, flashes of a naked Soi Fon ran through her mind, at least how she'd pictured Soi Fon to look like naked. _Ergh. Pervert._

Kukaku guffawed as Yoruichi got lost in her own thoughts. "See? You're definitely having sex with her in your mind as we speak. So when did you start liking.."

"I DON'T! GODDAMNIT!!!....I mean.."

Kukaku was surprised at Yoruichi losing her cool. She was rarely defensive, and hardly apologetic of her actions, and so Kukaku knew better than to push the issue further. She put the topic to rest "Bah. Say nothing more, Shihouin" flicking her cigarette, she went back inside the cafe, leaving Yoruichi stunned at her own behavior.

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_I dont ha...wait, no, that didn't come out right, I meant, I never...Im not..What makes you think..."_

"_I don't! But, I was testing you"_

Sudden flashbacks of last week's encounter with Soi Fon filled her mind. _Did I pass her test? What does she want? _

_----_

After changing clothes, Rangiku collapsed in her bed and slept almost immediately. Soi Fon on the other hand lied awake for a few more minutes before exhaustion took over her body. And as she relaxed herself to sleep, there was only one thing on her mind.

_I want her. _

------

Writer's note:

The song Soi Fon "sang" is _I don't know_ by Lisa Hannigan.

The community has been kind to me, with words of encouragement and helpful corrections. Thanks! I'm changing the rating to M, after this chapter, though please don't expect abrupt changes already. With that I hope you bear with me, as some of you might think this is dragging. As much as I want to jump into solid Soi Fon/Yoruichi yuri goodness, I'm hoping to develop the characters and plot in a tight, solid manner (as much as I can, anyway).


	12. Chapter 11: of bruises and birthdays

"Can we not have this conversation right now?"

Rangiku woke up to a hushed voice of her roommate tucked in the corner of the room, speaking on her cellphone. Soi Fon motioned Rangiku to stay still, and gave out a reassuring smile. She then rolled her eyes as she again spoke " I have so much respect in your capacity to cause pain in my life, _father. _No, really. It truly amazes me_". _

Rangiku sat up, contorted her face, and ran a finger on her neck, signaling Soi Fon to just end the conversation. Soi Fon nodded "Look, fine. I'll be there in an hour...right...penthouse, gotcha. Yes, god, I _will _be there".

"Hmm...another conversation filled with paternal love" Rangiku yawned as she lazily stretched in bed.

Soi Fon stood up and opened the windows, and saw a vision of what might come. "It always is. Well, I better get going. Dark clouds approaching. This is definitely not a good day".

While curled up in bed, Rangiku offered company to Soi Fon, but was met with a stern "no". "My father will only find joy in humiliating me in front of the people I care for. Your presence will only fire him up to do something crazy". With that, Soi Fon left the room, ignoring all protests from her friend. The last thing Soi Fon heard as she walked the hallway was a muffled "...I'm gonna kick his ass!!!".

_----_

Soi Fon entered the penthouse suite and saw her father all busied up, in front of his notebook. "Hello, Shaolin". Soi Fon generally did not recent being called by her formal name but it was that neutral and business-like tone that Soi Fon hated so much. 

"_What_ is it that you want?" That question and the manner of which it was asked, definitely caused her father to tense up and cease on finishing whatever he was working on. If her father is so gung-ho in treating her as an associate, Soi Fon is bent on dismissing any form of authority from him. He stood up, picked up a bunch of brochures and gingerly threw it on the coffee table in front of Soi Fon. "Here, take a look at these, and tell me which interests you the most". Soi Fon craned her neck to have a glimpse at the pile of folders. _British schools_, she concluded. Her father sat once more, and continued typing "I want you to get your college degree in Britain".

Soi Fon picked up the brochures, shuffled them a bit, then quickly said "fine" as she started to walk away and head towards the door. "Fine, huh?" Her father sported an incredulous look on his face. His daughter, who was born with a spirit of contradiction, had actually agreed without putting up a fight.

"Yes, I said, fine. I'll let you know where I'm interested in going. Then I'll work on it. Bye" Slamming the door behind her, Soi Fon felt victorious. Her father had probably expected, no, wanted her to disagree, giving him a reason to hurt her. For Soi Fon, hitting her had become her father's addiction. And once she had convinced herself of that possibility, she had stopped antagonizing him, if only so, it will deny him that pleasure of hurting her.

As she got to the parking lot, a nagging feeling came over her, that she had forgotten something important. Instinctively, she picked up her phone and searched for the calendar. _Right_, she thought, _Rangiku's birthday._ _I better pick up a gift while I'm out. _

Soi Fon hated birthdays. She didn't celebrate hers. After all, to celebrate that would also mean remembering the day her mother killed herself, effectively abandoning Soi Fon for good. All of her friends had respected that aversion Soi Fon developed. They had learned not to take it personally when Soi Fon refuses to greet them nor attend any birthday parties. Only one held a special pass to pester her into celebrating a birthday, Rangiku's. _Come to think of it, _she wondered, _why hasn't Rangiku--_

Soi Fon hit the breaks, causing her car to a screeching halt. _Gin._ And with that thought, a shiver ran down her spine. She immediately moved to turn her car around and sped up for a different direction.

Gin was always trouble, but smart enough not be caught by school officials. No, he was more than smart; his test results and school performance in general was always set as benchmark. Even Soi Fon bitterly admitted that Gin is close to being a genius, if he wasn't one already. Boys never felt camaraderie with him; trust was not something you'd associate with him. And handsome as he may be, most girls consciously avoided him. It was not just because Rangiku was always beside him, adding more reason for him to be smug (although this alone, Soi Fon had hated him for parading Rangiku like a trophy). But because Gin carried this aura that even those who are attracted to trouble, discern that the kind of danger Gin possessed is well beyond any romantic notion.

If Soi Fon had to constantly deal with one headache caused by her father, Rangiku had to deal with both mother and father. Separated as they may be, when they are not overbearing with reminding Rangiku of her future in their business, they have always been generally absent. Given this situation, it was easy to understand why Rangiku had an attachment over Ichimaru Gin. At least once people find out the story behind them, anyway. For Soi Fon, it was only after Gin was unceremoniously expelled from school last year that Rangiku took the candidness to explain.

It was Rangiku's 7th birthday, but that day had been the worse day of the Matsumoto family, as the patriarch was charged with several tax evasion cases. Perhaps attending to the case was more important, but to the eyes of a child, having been totally forgotten was a worse offense as not even her parents spared a second to greet her.

Because of family crisis, Rangiku was advised by the lawyers not to go to school for a week, as to avoid any unethical journalists hounding her, hoping to catch an ambush interview with a family member that will pick her up from school. A month had past and Rangiku went back to school, her birthday, all forgotten. But there was her classmate and family friend, Ichimaru Gin, holding a small cake and a single balloon. "I found out you'd be coming to school today, I asked our cook to help me bake this for you...here..." grinning as he handed out the cake to Rangiku. It was the size of a saucer, with small squiggly lettering that said "Happy Birthday Rangiku-San!"

Fighting back the tears, Rangiku informed Gin sadly "But today isn't...it isn't my birthday"

"Well, then. Let's pretend it's your birthday today" still grinning, Gin raised his finger "in fact, I declare this day to be your _official _birthday!"

And so there it was, Rangiku's birthday, the one she's celebrating today, wasn't really the day she was born, but the day Gin "officially" declared it to be. Soi Fon was empathic enough to ride alone with what she believed to be foolish musings of a girl in love, and in lust with Gin. This year marked the first time that Gin was absent for that day. Of course it was only logical; if Gin won't be coming for Rangiku, it will be the other way around. And Rangiku was not stupid; she knew Soi Fon would've stopped her, thus her unusual silence about this day. _Gin_. That name was enough for Soi Fon to rev up her car well beyond the speed limit.

---

Soi Fon arrived at Gin's known address. It was a small bungalow tucked in the town's outskirts. Like a marksman, Soi Fon was right on target, as Rangiku's car was parked outside. She stormed Gin's front door. Slamming her hand on the door, Soi Fon screamed for Rangiku to step outside. Soi Fon knew that her behavior was the least appropriate at any given time, but in her mind, this was the only way for Rangiku to move. Accurately, Soi Fon heard footsteps and eventual unlocking of the door from the inside. Soi Fon was taken aback as she was greeted not just by Rangiku, but Gin as well, still with a smile plastered on his face.

"Soi--"

Rangiku was cut off by Gin as he spoke "Rangiku's not going with you. She'll be spending the day here"

Soi Fon refused to acknowledge Gin's statement, perhaps a denial on her part that despite everything, Rangiku still had not cut ties with this man. Soi looked at her directly, catching her eyes, pleading silently for Rangiku to just simply step out, and drive back to school.

"Perhaps, you didn't hear me, Soi Fon. Rangiku's staying. There's no reason for you to cause wear and tear on my walkway" Gin suddenly changed into a more menacing aura. Soi Fon however, wasn't in the mood for threats.

She stepped forward and returned the jab "and if I refuse to leave, what are you going to do about it, Ichimaru Gin?'

Simultaneously, Soi Fon heard Rangiku scream and felt Gin's fist between her nose and upper lip. Her body fell a few inches away caused by the hit's trajectory. As she struggled to get up, she saw drops of blood on the ground, and that did it for Soi Fon. Still at a kowtow position, she catapulted herself towards Gin in an unexpected move, kicking Gin right on the stomach. That knocked the wind out of Gin, as he fell flat on the floor. Knowing that Gin will be right back on his feet any minute, Soi Fon dared not wait for it to happen. Instead, she spared a few seconds only to face Rangiku, who assumed a kneeling position, head low, and crying quietly.

Facing Rangiku, Soi Fon found herself, screaming, filled with real anger for the first time, at her best friend "TAKE A LOOK AT THAT MAN ON THE GROUND, RANGIKU! THAT'S THE MAN WHO GOT EXPELLED FOR SUPPLYING DRUGS TO EVERYONE! THAT'S THE MAN THAT ALMOST RUINED KIRA'S LIFE! THAT'S THE MAN WHO ALMOST GOT RUKIA KILLED! AND THAT'S THE MAN WHO JUST HIT ME WITHOUT WARNING!" With those words echoing all over the place, Rangiku broke down, but Soi Fon wasn't done. "YET YOU CHOOSE TO BE WITH HIM! LOOK AT YOU! LOOK HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE, RIGHT NOW! IF THIS IS THE LIFE YOU WANT TO LIVE, FINE! YOU WON'T SEE ME STOP YOU!"

Soi Fon was almost at her car, when she decided to storm back. This time however, she kneeled and forced Rangiku to look at her eye to eye. Between gritted teeth, she said sternly "Just because he gave you your birthday, doesn't mean he gave you your life. You aren't _his _creation."

---

Soi Fon drove around aimlessly. Glancing at her side mirror, Soi Fon let out a bitter laugh. Her bloody nose and lip should've been courtesy of her father. Hell no, this was given by Gin. But that was the easy part. Any damage done on her face would be completely healed within the next few days, or weeks. But her friendship with Rangiku may have been damaged for good. _Damn it! _Soi Fon had to park. She knew driving in this state would kill her. Her steering wheel got the beating no man would have taken sitting down, as Soi Fon recalled Rangiku's glazed eyes. She was drugged out. Soi Fon felt completely helpless and out of control. She could call Renji, but even at her state, she knew t at that very moment, calling him would press alarm buttons, and the result may not be ideal. With Gin having hurt Rukia and Kira and now her, Renji, may just as find the perfect justification to commit homicide, and blood on her hands is the last think Soi Fon wants. She needed to think, she needed to calm down. She needed a place where she could forget momentarily before she's ready to face all of this in a rational manner. After a few minutes of racking her brains out, Soi Fon let out a faint smirk. _Shihoin. _


	13. Chapter 13:same ground

The Urahara Cafe was still going through the usual SRO night on saturdays, and the last thing Soi Fon wanted was to walk in on curious eyes directed towards her bloody and bruised face. Patience has always been her better virtue, and her resoluteness is even more remarkable. She had nowhere to go, anyway, Soi Fon thought. In retrospect, Soi Fon felt she could've done something for Rangiku. _L'esprit de l'escalier, _Soi thought to herself. Regret filled her up, as she could've bodily dragged Rangiku away, after all, despite the height difference, Soi Fon was physically stronger. She could've called the police, but that would've amounted to utter humiliation for Rangiku's family, as press was sure to have picked that up; it's sensational news: Casino Scion gambles her life on drugs. An imaginary headline from a tabloid popped into Soi Fon's head _leaving her was definitely not the best situation, but I'm left with no better option_.

"What's wrong with you, Shihoin?" Urahara Kisuke inquired with a mixture of annoyance and concern. For the past couple of hours, Yoruichi had been restless, looking out of the window every 5 minutes or so. She could swear that car was Soi Fon's, but she doesn't seem to be anywhere. "Nothing" was Yoruichi's automatic reply. "Alright, if you say so. I'll be leaving in a few minutes, you close up, that alright?" Kisuke absentmindedly said as he started to follow Yoruichi's constantly moving head, trying to find what exactly she was trying to find. Noticing her friend's behavior, Yoruichi hesitantly turned around, but gave one last glimpse, hoping to catch a small figure, to no avail "like I have a choice, Kisuke. Kukaku's 'sick' again, god knows what virus this time". Kisuke chuckled "well, good, you know the drill then", he then hands the keys of the cafe and reminded Yoruichi to"lock it tighter than a drum" as he started to walk out of the establishment.

Before heading towards the street, he surreptitiously glanced at Yoruichi one last time, looking out of the window again, her gaze headed towards one direction: that black Jaguar, which was sticking out like a sore thumb parked alongside second hand sedans, and dilapidated pick-ups. Shaking his head, he convinced himself that it was just the curious sight of a very expensive car parked in this area, that had Yoruichi practicing neck calisthenics.

----

It was nearly 2 a.m when Yoruichi almost finished cleaning up the cafe. Soi Fon's car was still parked outside, and it was only after all the cars have left that Yoruichi realized the driver's window is opened. She immediately stepped outside as concern crawled inside her gut, and was horrified at the sight of Soi Fon's face. It took a certain amount of control for Yoruichi not to panic, as she noticed Soi Fon stir from her deep slumber. From then, Yoruichi felt concern and pity, but was temporarily replaced by amusement as she heard the music coming out of the car's mp3 player. _Waterboys, huh? _

She stuck her head inside the open window of the car, and uttered softly "hey, champ, you lost a match or what?" Soi Fon was startled at the sound of someone talking, though she relaxed afterwards upon seeing Yoruichi's silhouette. Rubbing her eyes, she grinned widely like a child at Yoruichi, who frowned in return, suspicious of Soi Fon's carefree attitude on her injuries. As Soi Fon reached to turn off the music player and reclined the car seat to its original position, Yoruichi wasted no time in addressing her curiosity "so, what brings you here?". She backed off as Soi Fon started to unlock the door and step out. Pretending to brush dirt from her pants, Soi Fon was in fact buying time to decide whether she'd tell Yoruichi what really happened.

She was saved from the predicament as Yoruichi followed up her question "why are you alone? where's your, uhm, girlfriend?" unsure whether it was appropriate to even address Rangiku that way. Soi Fon gave out an bitter laugh as she followed Yoruichi who beckoned her to come in. Still not answering, Yoruichi continued her barrage of questions, perhaps, fishing for an answer she secretly wanted to hear. "Take a seat, and I'll tend to those wounds in a bit. Judging from your reaction, I'd say, she was the one who did that to you."

"Kind of..." a tired voice trailed off. Yoruichi glanced just in time to see Soi Fon heave herself up on one of the bar stools, to which Yoruichi cursed herself for finding it, of all things, attractive.

Perhaps Soi Fon was keenly aware of it, or maybe not, but everything she did, Yoruichi decided, was sexually charged. _Or MAYBE, I'm just a pervert. Damn it_. Ever since seeing Soi Fon with Rangiku, Yoruichi started to have erotic dreams of Soi Fon and with her booting off Rangiku as replacement, and it had been a burden to wake up feeling aroused. Often times, Yoruichi would forcefully think of pink elephants and cotton candy clouds; whatever wholesome things there are to sanitize her thoughts and send her libido into oblivion. She felt a little bit of guilt, as she found herself not remotely interested in what really happened, but simply wanted to hear the words--

"We broke up" Soi Fon stared directly at Yoruichi, her expression unreadable. Yoruichi fought not to show Soi Fon any positive emotions and instead gave a disinterested "Oh? she must be goddamn angry for hitting you like that"; she then moved beside Soi Fon, opening a tube of ointment intended for Soi Fon's bruises. Soi Fon leaned back, resting her arms on top of the counter, smirking faintly "I suppose. But it couldn't be helped. I found someone else that I can't stop thinking about". It was almost comical, when Yoruichi squeezed the ointment tube too much after hearing was she said. It also did not go unnoticed to Soi Fon, that Yoruichi let out an audible gulp and hesitantly asked "you...you found someone else?". Soi Fon nodded. _Assassin Fon now moving in for the kill. _

As Yoruichi stepped closer to apply the ointment, Soi Fon remarked "she's _not _blonde". Yoruichi's hand froze midair. "She has..." Soi Fon's eyes moved from Yoruichi's hair to her-- "golden eyes" Soi Fon added. Yoruichi held her breath. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer, remembering their past conversation, waiting for the final confirmation. " and delicate..." Soi Fon lifted her hand. Her confidence grew every second, slowly and gently traced her index finger on Yoruichi's lips. The feel of Soi Fon's finger was enough to place Yoruichi in a trance-like state; she closed her eyes and absorbed every sensation that has now taken over her. "Thin..."With her eyes still closed, Yoruichi felt Soi Fon's finger move and trace her cheek then, her left ear. Her hand landed on the nape, enabling Soi Fon to pull Yoruichi's face closer. "Lips". Unexpectedly, Soi Fon withdrew.

_Huh? _ Frustrated, Yoruichi opened her eyes to see an obviously pleased Soi Fon. Still sitting down, she leaned back sporting a smug look on her face "she sort of looks like you, come to think of it. But she doesn't wait for things to just happen". Yoruichi smirked, her mind and body now in unison with responding to those challenging words. Yoruichi positioned herself in between Soi Fon's legs, effectively closing the physical gap between them. She placed her right palm on Soi Fon's stomach, and her left hand gripped the girl's shoulder. Soi Fon offered no resistance, but instead narrowed her eyes and gave out a devilish smile.

"Are you calling me passive?" Yoruichi leaned closer, till their faces were centimeters apart. Raising an eyebrow, Soi Fon answered her question, with a question "Are you?" Yoruichi didn't bother with any responses, never mind the smart retorts, and instead let her actions speak up as she pressed her body on Soi Fon and dove in for a kiss. She wasted no time parting Soi Fon's lips with her tongue, applying force but not in a brusque manner. While Yoruichi had Soi Fon's arm still pinned, the other arm wandered around freely until it landed on Soi Fon's thigh stroking it instinctively. Afraid to break the spell, Yoruichi went on with this for a few minutes, but was forced to withdraw as she felt a gentle push from Soi Fon. _Damn that cellphone_. Yoruichi had to fight the urge to grab Soi Fon's phone off her hands and throw it as far as she could, but her need to catch her breath became apparent as well.

She stood still, panting as her eyes gazed intently at Soi Fon as she picked up the call, "Renji", Soi Fon said in an almost inaudible voice. Yoruichi smirked; she wasn't the only one flustered, as the girl in front of her struggled to gain composure, unable to speak anything beyond the caller's name. Soi Fon comprehended what Yoruichi was thinking, and returned a crooked smile as she listened to Renji rant about Rukia. Again. _As always Renji,your timing is impeccable. _But this did not deter Soi Fon from any opportunity.

"Uh-huh" Soi Fon tugged Yoruichi's shirt, signaling the girl to come nearer. Obediently, Yoruichi returned to her position earlier. Soi Fon continued to multi-task, pretending to listen to Renji, as she slithered her arm around Yoruichi's waist.

"Really, now?" as she spoke this, her hand started to travel, running her fingers on Yoruichi's stomach; moving upwards, she briskly ran her finger on Yoruichi's breast, causing the girl to let out a small gasp. The sensual sound that involuntarily came out of Yoruichi's lips egged on Soi Fon to continue, gently tracing the nipple area. All her senses became hyperactive, but what drove Yoruichi to the brink of sexual high was the fact that Soi Fon's eyes remained intensely locked up on hers. "Right...that was rude" Soi Fon continued as she moved her hand now to Yoruichi's lips, tracing it once again. There was no room for hesitation anymore; Yoruichi decided that two can play this game. She parted her lips, enough for Soi Fon's index finger to enter; her tongue teasingly toyed with it, as her teeth gently nibbled. Soi Fon attempted to regain control of herself, pulling her hand slowly away from Yoruichi "uh, yeah, yeah, I'm..still here" Her ability to process her thoughts and indulge Renji in his rantfest was eventually coming close to an end as Yoruichi leaned closer, slowly kissing her collarbone, occasionally letting her tongue taste Soi Fon's skin. "Yeah...i'm..." _fuck_ "out" Soi Fon was now struggling to keep her breathing in a steady rhythm; she felt Yoruichi's tongue move up to her ear, causing her other hand to drop from Yoruichi's waist in order to grip the bar stool. And in a hurried voice, Soi Fon decided to drop the good friend act completely "I won't be coming back tonight, ". She dropped her cellphone on the counter and got back in the game, letting go of all teasing, and drove home the point as she moved her hand inside her partner's shirt from the back and tugged off the hook of her bra.

---

It was early afternoon when Yoruichi woke up. The evidence that last night wasn't one of her nasty dreams was tangled up with her, rendering her unable to move. Owning her. Possessing her. This gave her an opportunity to replay the images of last night's heat filled event. Yoruichi was surprised that despite the urgency they felt back in the cafe, they managed to let common sense dictate them to leave the place and move to Yoruichi's house. She thanked whatever type of god existed that her father was out of town that weekend. With her eyes closed, she silently laughed as she recalled Soi Fon driving like a maniac as Yoruichi's hand roamed around, daring Soi Fon's self-control in the midst of a possible mishap. It was a challenge up to the very doorstep of the house, and as soon as she closed the door, all hell broke loose. Picture frames were knocked down as bodies were pushed forcefully on the wall; the old coffee table took its last beating as they awkwardly attempted to climb up not breaking the kisses. Defiling every nook and cranny of the modest place, Yoruichi knew she would never look at her home the same way again.

Yoruichi found a sexual hunger she never thought was in her. She could not believe that anyone was capable of going at it for hours, but apparently they existed as they go by the names of Soi Fon and Shihoin Yoruichi. She reasoned out to herself that the first hour was all about familiarizing with the uncharted territory; and the next few hours perfecting it. _Perfecting..._her thoughts inevitably travelled to self-doubt. _Was I able to? _Yoruichi had the best sex of her life, she concluded. Not that she had a lot of experience to point out comparisons, but even then, she knew nobody could top Soi Fon's ability to know what buttons to push. But now, she wasn't sure whether she was able to return even half the pleasure she felt. She tried to glance at Soi Fon from the corner of her eye, who was still hibernating like a bear in winter. _Oh god, what if she faked it? _Placing her hand on her forehead, dread was now starting to fill her thoughts. Smacking her forehead she frowned _why am I even worrying about that?_

The movement Yoruichi made stirred up the bed a bit, causing Soi Fon to wake up. "Oops..sorry..." Yoruichi whispered and gave out a sweet smile, only to be met by a frown. "Why are you up so early?" Soi Fon buried her face on a pillow, then sandwiching it with another pillow on top. Yoruichi chuckled "for your information, sleepyhead, it's 3 in the afternoon". Yoruichi became genuinely amused as Soi Fon retorted "still _too_ early" in a muffled voice. It occurred to Yoruichi that there was no morning after awkwardness, as if they have done this several times before.

She decided, for the first time in her life, to not rationalize a good moment, and just let it happen. She tried coaxing a grumpy Soi Fon to get up by offering to make coffee and whip up something to eat. Coffee was apparently really the magic word, as Soi Fon poked her head, grinned and sheepishly said "okay". _ This is gonna be a good day_ Yoruichi thought as she saw Soi Fon struggling to get up.

----

A/N, Reviews and Comments are always appreciated. Episode 246 Shinigami cup was the cutest with Soi Fon's musings. Episode 247 as usual Yoruichi kicks ass. Agreed?


	14. Chapter 14:Sunday Best

Smiling to herself Yoruichi observed that Soi Fon seemed to have come out of her vegetative state, thanks to coffee. "So...what're you planning to do?"

Soi Fon yawned and stretched her upper body before giving her answer "go back bed and have sex with you all day?"

Yoruichi smirked "Don't you have better plans? No photography sessions today?"

Scrunching her face, Soi Fon pretended to think the suggestion over "nah...nothing's better than what I just said".

Soi Fon ducked to avoid the table napkin Yoruichi balled up and threw at her. Chuckling, she walked around and sat on Yoruichi's lap; placing her arms around the other girl's neck. Yoruichi instinctively wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's waist to support her back.

Soi Fon quickly planted a feather-like kiss on the nose. "Photos won't do justice to _this _beauty right in front of me"

Yoruichi tapped Soi Fon's forehead "you're such a bad liar. You're only saying that to get me in bed".

"I think we both know, judging from last night, I don't need words to heat things up" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow over Soi Fon's steely eyes. Her gaze then shifted from Soi Fon's eyes to the rest of her face. The close distance between them in broad daylight, allowed Yoruichi to assess the damage on Soi Fon's face. It wasn't serious enough to be brought to the hospital, but the contrast between pale skin and the black and blue hues made things very obvious, and ugly.

Yoruichi gently touched Soi Fon's upper lip "Did your girlfriend--"

"Ex-girlfriend" Soi Fon corrected.

"Ex-girlfriend" repeated Yoruichi, nodding with a smile "Did she really smack that up? She didn't seem the type who can do that"

Soi Fon smirked then she poked Yoruichi's waist, "You didn't seem like a screamer to me, but that's what you did all night"

Rolling her eyes, Yoruichi squeezed Soi Fon's waist and inquired dramatically "are you going to make every conversation an opportunity to allude to sex?"

"w-ell...if you can't do it, then talking about it would be the next best thing, my great great grandmother used to sa-" Yoruichi placed her index finger on her lips, shutting Soi Fon up.

Yoruichi's golden eyes narrowed playfully "Let's no go invoking the dead. And stop making up proverbs, you suck at it"

Soi Fon grinned "Speaking of sucking"

"oh gods" Yoruichi laughed out loudly. There was no winning against Soi Fon and Yoruichi didn't mind, as they both stood up and hurried back to the bedroom.

---

Soi Fon looked up "I'm murderous psycho who likes to impale her victims" then she returned to her onslaught of kisses on Yoruichi's stomach. They were playing getting to know you, from favorite colors to supposed 'deep dark secrets'.

Yoruichi smiled "that's the worse you've got?" She pulled Soi Fon up to meet her lips "I think I can handle that"

Yoruichi's hand traveled Soi Fon's back, and found the rings at the end of her braids. She gently toyed with it, running her index finger on the inner part of the metal ornament . Soi Fon's hairstyle was unusual, with the front cut up to ear length, and the rest at the back were really long; braided, wrapped by two white cloths and kept by those metal rings at the end. But it was only now that Yoruichi had fully appreciated the uniqueness of it.

Soi Fon turned her head around and observed what Yoruichi was doing. Yoruichi froze, unsure whether touching them was borderline disrespect; She relaxed as her oops-i've-done-something-wrong-and got-caught expression was met by a smile "Those are from my late mother's" pointing to the metal rings and white cloths. "I haven't cut that part of my hair, since she died" Soi Fon explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

It dawned on Yoruichi that she treaded on private grounds but oddly felt a sense of comfort, as there was something they had something in common. Despite this, Yoruichi didn't feel like talking about.--

"What about you? I didn't get to see a glimpse of you mom when I first went here" Soi Fon inquired with a genuine curiosity.

Yoruichi's head turned away from Soi Fon. "She...she died too. Accident. When I was still very small".

Soi Fon giggled "Oh, hey, thats one hell of a coincidence. Just when you think we had nothing in common"

Yoruichi hated people pitying and patronizing her as soon as they find out she became an orphan early on in life. Soi Fon was different, Yoruichi felt an weird sense of comfort at the girl's lack of sensitivity on the matter.

Soi Fon's hands began to trace Yoruichi's breast again, but Yoruichi caught her finger, gripped it, and playfully bit it "It pains me to remind you it's almost dark outside"

Soi Fon started to kiss Yoruichi's ear "hmm I like darkness" Yoruichi gingerly pushed Soi Fon away "School? Does that bear any significance to you?"

"It's somehow, vaguely, familiar" Soi Fon laughed as she sat up and picked up her clothes. Sighing, she caught a glimpse of her bruises as she looked in the mirror. "I need to do something about this. Do you have some concealer?"

Yoruichi nodded, and walked towards her dresser. "Here, you can keep it because those bruises won't be going away anytime soon" She handed Soi Fon her concealer.

As they walked towards the door Soi Fon paused and gave Yoruichi a peck on the cheek, and stroked it afterwards. "I'll see you soon"

_When? _Yoruichi controlled herself from asking it out loud, in fear of sounding like a needy girlfriend. _Wait. Girlfriend? I'm not her...Am I? _

She sighed as she closed the door, eyeing for the first time the state of her living room. _A hurricane might as well have passed through here_, Yoruichi thought she began picking up the fallen picture frames.

--

"Well, well, someone finally decided to show up!" Renji was roosting on the school's staircase, "fine friend you are hanging up the phone on me, if I may add". Soi Fon rolled her eyes as she sat next to Renji, and let out a satisfied sigh.

He sat up and examined her face like a lab specimen "did you take a bath with essence of glitter?"

"I, what???" Soi Fon playfully punched Renji's cheek and tussled his hair. Anxiety ran over her, at the thought of her make up coming to his attention, and inquire about it. She can't lie to Renjie, she found it impossible to.

Running his fingers through his hair, Renji laughed at Soi Fon's defensive nature "You're beaming, Soi, that's what I meant" then chuckled "Something tells me, you just got laaaaaaaaid!!!"

Soi Fon's eyes grew big at Renji's apparent clairvoyant skills and hushed him "why don't you think of other ways to broadcast my sex life while you're at it, Renji"

"Ah-hah! I was just teasing, but apparently, I was right on target" he chuckled then scooted near Soi Fon and lugged his arm around her "so tell me, cute dude, or hot chick. Please, please, give me a happy thought and say it was a hot chick".

All of Soi Fon's friends treat her sexuality with respect, except Renji, whose idea of a lesbian relationship is one that is exotic.

"Soi, I'd do anything just to see you kiss another girl. Then I can die. Really" he had said on different occasions.

Their closeness and the fact that Renji would never deliberately hurt her are the only reasons she has yet to tie him up and shave him bald-headed for those comments.

Soi Fon grinned and confirmed "hot chick"

Renji grinned even wider "how hot?'

"Like molten lava, hot" Soi Fon winked.

"Daaaaaamn! Why can't I find those in this godforsaken place???" He wondered out loud.

"They're everywhere. Problem with you is that a) you've placed a set of blinders and only see Kuchiki Rukia"

Renji laughed bitterly at this but nodded in agreement.

Soi Fon continued " b) you did find a hot chick, but it just so happened that bleached guy is dating her".

Renji bobbed his head exaggeratedly "Aye, aye. As usual, your analytical skills are as sharp as ever--"

Soi Fon cut him off "I'm not done, you hedgehog. And c) You're not me".

"Right, that's just too bad. Woe is me for being born a male" Soi Fon stood up, laughing as Renji pretended to wallow in grief.

"Meet you down at the lounge, Shaolin" he shouted at Soi Fon who started walking back to school.

Soi Fon casted a dark look as she headed towards her dorm room. She had prayed that Rangiku had come back. Safe.

---

Soi Fon sighed as she held the doorknob . She shivered at the coldness of the metal passed through her heightened by the struggle to control her nerves. To her relief, she saw Rangiku lying down on her bed.

The silence was deafening. But Soi Fon was determined to hold her ground. A few minutes have passed when Soi Fon heard Rangiku mutter "I need to talk to you" Rangiku walked towards Soi Fon's bed and stared at her face "I want to say sorry for not telling you, and for allowing him to hit you"

Soi Fon froze "there was nothing you could've done with the state you were in" referring to the fact that Rangiku was high on drugs that time. "and you're missing the point. It's not about telling me, it's about--"

Rangiku had her eyes downcast "I don't condemn the people you choose to go out with"

Soi Fon sighed. "My preference with whom I have relationships with, maybe immoral to some people. But your choice to be with Gin is dangerously criminal"

A sad smile crept out of Rangiku's face. Soi Fon scooted next to her "If he wasn't a threat to your life, I wouldn't raise hell over you seeing him. You ought to know that" Rangiku nodded, but still refusing to look at Soi Fon. "

Soi Fon wasn't done "I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. You don't need protection coming from me. But that doesn't mean I won't try to"

Rangiku held her breath, suppressing the desire to cry; she shrugged "If it makes you feel better, I don't plan to see him anytime soon. Or maybe ever again"

Soi Fon sighed again "Yes it does make me feel better, in a sense that you'll be a lot safer without him around. It's not about me, Rangiku--"

"I know" Rangiku then grinned "You kicked some serious ass yesterday" She suddenly paused at her own teasing, and frowned. "Wait a minute, you said something earlier."

Soi Fon chuckled "I said a lot of things. What of it?"

"Relationships? Since when did that word even exist in your vocabulary?" Rangiku's eyes widened. ".God" She stood up and placed her hand on her mouth "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod" Soi Fon laughed at Rangiku's reaction; all the tension between them gone, just like that. "I was freaking gone for a day, and you have a *gasp*. Waiiiiiiiitaminute. You're referring to that local girl, whatshername Shihoin?!"

Rangiku's excitement couldn't be contained. Much as she is wary of the fact that Soi Fon and that girl are worlds apart, just the thought of her friend taking someone seriously was enough to get her elated.

"Yoruichi, thats her name. Remember that. After all, she's the one I replaced your with" Soi Fon started walking out of the room.

Rangiku stood up and placed her left hand on her waist, while raising her right index finger "Hold it you female casanova, you're not gonna get away with just that. Details. Now"

Soi Fon was just too happy that things between her and Rangiku didn't seem to change. Rangiku may be in love with Gin, but that isn't enough to create a dent in their friendship, apparently. And so, she was too eager to oblige Rangiku's demand for a blow by blow account.

"I'm suppose to meet up with Renji at the lounge, come on, walk with me, I'll tell you everything" Soi Fon grinned as she motioned her friend to go with her.

---

"Hot, really hot. I'm amazed at your seductive powers" Rangiku was at awe; still a question was nagging her; she hesitantly asked "you...you are serious about her, right?"

Soi Fon breathed in and exhaled audibly. She was silent for a few seconds, as if processing her thoughts; only to say a curt "dunno"

"what do you mean dunno? Soiiiiii!!!" Rangiku felt genuinely appalled.

Soi Fon defended herself."I'm attracted to her, that much I'm sure of. I want to see more of her, as of the moment"

"As of the moment. Then you'd get--"

Soi Fon didn't want to test the already fragile situation between them. "Stop. You're the last person who should be giving me lectures about these things"

Rangiku shook her head "just be careful. You might get yourself into a situation you can't get out of"

Soi Fon was glad that their conversation was interrupted by three boys approaching making a terrible din. Shuhei was lugging around his guitar while Kira carried boxes of pizza. Renji, always the self-appointed leader of the group, announced "Roof deck everyone. Got permission to be there. Yes Rukia, including you, you little pip-squeak"

Rukia rolled her eyes as she closed the book she was reading. Renji winked at Rangiku and Soi Fon "we made peace for today".

Some of the other people they hang out with were already at the roof deck. Everyone started singing a "happy birthday" song to Rangiku who looked at Soi Fon for answers. Soi Fon grinned "I texted Renji yesterday. You know how he'd love to make excuses for a little get together"

Rangiku shook her head and smiled in appreciation.

"Gin isn't the only one whom you can celeb--" Soi Fon failed to finish; Rangiku was already hugging her too tight for her to even breathe.

"You little bitch, how did you predict we'd make up just in time for this?" Rangiku was still hugging Soi Fon, not wanting to let go.

Soi Fon returned the gesture "I didn't. But apparently, luck was on my side"

Renji pulled them apart and complained "alright, enough. I'm the one who set this up. Me want a hug too" Rangiku laughed and gave Renji a bear hug. "Thanks, Renji!" He sensed Rangiku tighten her hug, a sign that she was about to cry. Patting her back, Renji whispered "cry, Matsumoto, and no pizza for you"

"Oh, fine" Rangiku laughed as she left Renji and headed to where the food was. Shuhei Hisagi was already there, hogging a box of pizza. "Mrrrphhhmm, Rangiku!" he exclaimed as he chewed and swallowed a chunk of the slice he was holding. Grinning, he motioned Rangiku to wait for a second, and rummaged the inner pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a thin rectangular box, with ribbon lace tied up to it. Before handing it over, he spoke again, this time clearly "Happy birthday. I had no idea what you wanted for your birthday, so if you don't like it, let me know, and uhm, I'll get you something else".

Shuhei never really talked much to Rangiku, as he always silently tagged along Kira and Renji. So for him to go through the trouble of finding her a gift, it was more than a good surprise for Rangiku.

Her eyes opened wide at the very expensive wrist watch inside the box. Its dial was diamond encrusted with a sapphire cabochon on the crown. She picked it up and saw her name engraved on the back. "Shuhei..this is..this is.."

Panic came over Shuhei who croaked "you don't like it? It's the best thing I could come up with given a short notice. I'll--"

"No, god, I love this" interrupted Rangiku "it's just...this must've cost you a fortune"

Shuhei uncharacteristically scratched the back of his head while his eyes averted Rangiku's "err..well...i never gave you anything in the years we've known each other. Consider it as a one time big time gift" His eyes widened as Rangiku planted a kiss on his cheek and muttered a "thank you". Shuhei grinned widely then stuffed his mouth with the rest of the pizza slice he was holding earlier.

Rangiku chuckled as she asked permission from Shuhei "I'll wear this now, is it alright?". Shuhei held his breathe and nodded, while he observed Rangiku put on the watch.

Rangiku stared at it for a few seconds in appreciation, then raised her head to thank Shuhei once more, only to find herself all alone. Frowning she realized he silently slipped away. "Now, _he_ is one strange boy".

The interaction did not escape Soi Fon. She grinned, as she looked on to Rangiku receiving gifts from their classmates, left and right. Rangiku has always been a popular and well-loved person, but her eyes have lost its sparkle. Soi Fon continued to observe silently from afar as Rangiku laughed with the rest, habitually feeling the the necklace Gin her just a year ago.

_This is the last time you'll hurt Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin. _

_------_

A/N: Thank you for the comments and reviews :)


	15. Chapter 15: humdrum

_ "_Shiba? I think I'm in love"

Kukaku almost choked on the sandwich as she heard Yoruichi mutter those words dreamily. "Words like that ought to be outlawed. _Especially _during mealtime. It could kill" she complained Kukaku forcefully swallowed and followed it up with water.

Yoruichi, still stared at the people passing by. Her food left untouched; she was more interested in puffing the remaining cigarettes Soi Fon left a couple of days ago.

"You know" Kukaku continued with her vanishing meal. "the air seems to be thin these days"

Yoruichi frowned and shifted her attention on Kukaku "I'm not suffering from lack of oxygen in my brains, thank you very much. I'm lucid"

"Please don't tell me it's that convent girl" wiping her face with table napkin, Kukaku eyed Yoruichi in a concerned manner. "If it's her, then allow me to correct your earlier statement. You're in LUST".

Yoruichi didn't answer, but gave out a love struck sigh.

Kukaku closed her eyes and shook her head "Does her surname ring any bell to you?"

Snapping out of her state, Yoruichi wondered where the conversation is heading "no, it doesn't. I'm well aware she's well-off. Should I care?"

Kukaku smirked and pointed at the cigarette pack Yoruichi was holding "Not just well-off. Filthy rich. Read the side, Juliet"

"Fon Industries" Yoruichi mumbled. She had honestly no idea who Soi Fon was, much to her own embarrassment.

"In case you've been living under a rock, it's one of the biggest company that sells cigarettes and beer in China. But a few years ago, the company decided to break in this country's market as well, and is well on its way to swallow the competition" Kukaku narrated. "And yes, you should care, because that Chinese empress of yours is the only potential successor" she added.

Yoruichi stared ah her friend blankly, at this information, but remained silent, intent on learning more.

Kukaku indulged Yoruichi "Her father, is one of the coldest, most ruthless, pragmatic businessmen you'll ever encounter"

Yoruichi waved this aside "They're not in good terms"

"Oh? You already know that much intimate information?" Kukaku was amused, then narrowed her eyes "she ever tell you why?"

Yoruichi shook her head but opted to say nothing. She felt defeated.

Kukaku sighed and leaned back "You know, all it takes is one search on the internet, Shihoin"

"I don't have time to stalk people" Yoruichi increasingly became defiant, appalled at the thought of a background investigation through search engines.

Guffawing at Yoruichi's demeanor, Kukaku simply continued feeding information "She's not an only child. She has siblings, older in fact. But she has been named de facto successor early on. You know why?"

Yoruichi shook her head again. The only response she seemed to be capable giving.

"Because, apparently" Kukaku, took one cigarette and lit it, putting more suspense in the atmosphere. "She's the only one who has _consistently _displayed the same level of shrewdness as her father. They're two peas in a pod, Yoruichi. Maybe that's why they hate each other's guts".

Yoruichi wanted to counter that, but had no ammunition, much to her frustration.

"You know what that means, don't you? If people have been describing her father as cold, ruthless and pragmatic, and if she is exactly like him, then Soi Fon isn't the little gamin she has played you out to be"

"This, you all know through the internet. How reliable" Sarcasm was the only remaining defense for Yoruichi.

"Roll your eyes till kingdom come, Shihoin. That's not going to change facts" Kukaku finished smugly.

--

Yoruichi sighed as she caught a glimpse of the paperwork she had to finish for the establishment, and let out a sigh as she closed the door of her the cafe's little office. Sundays were normally the day she worked on inventory and order forms, but she had been sidelined by Soi Fon's refusal to leave the bed all day.

She tapped her fingers as she faced the computer. Yoruichi took a deep breathe and typed in "Soi Fon" in a search engine. True enough, several links showed up, no, dozens of it. One particular header caught her attention: Top future leaders of the economy. It was a blog entry, and so it wasn't a particularly formal article. If, for anything, it was with a tongue-in-cheek humor in mind.

Yoruichi skimmed through the introduction, and focused her attention on the person ranked number 2: Shaolin Fon. The photo showed a stoic looking Soi Fon, one that reminded her of their first encounter, and an ocean-wide difference to the grinning one beside her in bed.

The profile read:

Provenance: Young Shaolin Fon hails from the land of the Great Wall, and it comes as no surprise to us that she embodies the strength of it.

Position to power: Scion of Fon Industries, one of the largest cigarette and liquor manufacturer in China.

Age: 17

Why's She's Number 2: Reputedly with a genius level IQ, Shaolin, or Soi as she prefers to be called, has spent her early days in an undisclosed boarding school in Europe. She has then moved to the prestigious Royal Academy of Rukongai for secondary education, keeping a tight circle of friends; some of which are coincidentally listed here, e.g. Ms. Matsumoto Rangiku (see rank number 10) and Abarai Renji (see rank number 6). More important than her school performance and network, Soi Fon, through the help of his father's right hand in this country, Marechiyo Omaeda, has been quietly acquiring properties and establishments.

Daddy's little girl: On Soi Fon's asset buying, her father was once quoted "My daughter loves playing Monopoly. I encourage her, as all study and no play makes Soi Fon a very boring girl". Yes, indeed, father dear has reasons to be beaming with pride.

But she's not all honey: To all the eligible bachelors out there drooling at the thought of catching this prize, head my advice: beware. The business grapevine has a lot to say about the rumored backhand deals and hostile take-overs of certain clubs by Omaeda; of whom people claim would not be acting without Soi Fon's direction and approval. However, this makes her all the more worthy to be in our "prestigious" list and a dream boat for our male readers. Because let's face it, ever since history gave us Cleopatra, ruthless females have always been, and will always be, sexy.

When to watch out for her: Reading her profile should make you realize _you_ are already watching out for her meteoric rise in the business world. It's happening as we speak.

Yoruichi stared at the screen. _Acting on Soi Fon's direction and approval_. She should be agreeing with Kukaku by now. Strangely though, she found herself agreeing with the article; the idea of Soi Fon directing her own life, controlling it, made her all the more...attractive.

Yoruichi picked up the cigarette pack. She let out a smile remembering how Soi Fon sneakily left it in her dresser, with a note: _only the best tobacco for the finest woman. _She laughed quietly, understanding now the inside joke on the seemingly flattering words.

Her daydreaming was rudely interrupted as she heard two voices at the other side of the door, arguing. She frowned and listened attentively.

"You can't go in there, the manager's busy"

"She'll be the judge of that. She can freely kick me out if she wants to"

Yoruichi's eyed widened, then blinked profusely. Despite the muffled sound, she can make out that the voices belonged to Kukaku and Soi Fon. She glanced at the wall clock to her right. _It's 5:30. What is she doing here on a school day?_

She hurriedly stood up and opened the door. "Soi Fon? I'm in here. It's alright, Shiba"

Kukaku childishly let her tongue out as Soi Fon grinned triumphantly "Kukaku=0, Soi Fon=2"

Soi Fon followed Yoruichi to the office, who beckoned her to come on. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. Yoruichi returned to her desk and pretended to read a file, acting all business-like. Soi Fon walked towards the window and closed the blinds, leaving little light for Yoruichi. "You know, you look _really_ sexy, being all business-like BUT. That's enough work for now" Soi Fon authoritatively said. She moved closer and took the folder away from Yoruichi.

Determined to still play it cool, Yoruichi leaned back on her chair and smirked "Don't you have after-school activities?"

Soi Fon laughed "what are you? my mentor?" She leaned closer to Yoruichi, resting her hands on the armchair and kissed Yoruichi on the lips intensely "besides, this _is _a great after school activity. It's very educational". Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle, then she returned the gesture, placing her hands on Soi Fon's neck, pulling her closer. As they broke the kiss Yoruichi resumed talking "I'm serious, Soi Fon, won't you get in trouble?"

Soi Fon withdrew her whole body and sat on the desk " It's a school, not a jail. I live in their dorms. As long as we get permission, we can get out after class"

She jumped off the desk and moved back to the door "besides, I just wanted to give you this"

Yoruichi craned her neck to see Soi Fon pick up a paper bag that she noticed Soi Fon carried as she went in. She thought nothing of it, assuming it was just Soi Fon's.

"Rangiku went on a shopping binge yesterday _afternoon, _and I tagged along" Soi Fon emphasized the word to drive home a point, that it was really legitimate to go out after school time. That was left unnoticed as Yoruichi zeroed in on the mention of Rangiku. Frowning, she was confused. Wasn't it just a few days ago that Rangiku punched the lights out of Soi Fon? And more than that, she felt a pinch in her chest. _Am I...jealous???_

Realizing the folly of her story, Soi Fon was quick to come up with an answer "We were friends before...and we're friends again, that's all"

"I didn't say anything" Yoruichi retorted defensively.

Raising her eyebrows, Soi Fon decided to drop the matter altogether "anyway, I saw this, and I thought it'll look perfect on you"

Yoruichi hesitated. She stared at the paper bag, and saw a very expensive brand printed on it "Soi Fon. I'm not your charity case" Yoruichi said sternly, as she returned to reading some files. "It's bad enough you drive around with that expensive car of yours in a state council area"

Though taken aback Soi Fon was quick to rebound however "I'm not your salvation army. Neither is it my fault that my brilliant father gave that car to me".

Yoruichi stopped scribbling, and looked up to see Soi Fon, expecting her to look offended, or mad even; but instead she was grinning. Shaking her head emphatically, Soi Fon walked back to Yoruichi "you and your poor man's hang ups"

A smile crept out of Yoruichi's lips. She _does_ have hang ups. She was becoming fond of Soi Fon's brutally frank personality.

Sensing that Yoruichi has let her guard down, Soi Fon handed the paper bag "Let's start again. I saw this and I thought it'll look good on you"

Yoruichi sighed and glanced at the bag. She slowly took it from Soi Fon and opened it. It was an orange jacket.

"Orange is your color" Soi Fon explained as she ran her fingers on Yoruichi's arm "with the color of your skin, and your eyes...perfect"

She felt Soi Fon staring at her intensely; she held her gaze at the jacket, as she wanted so much to avoid Soi Fon seeing her blush.

Soi Fon leaned once more on the chair and kissed Yoruichi's cheek. "Try it on"

"Fine, if that makes you happy" Yoruichi responded as she put on the jacket. It was a perfect fit. Yoruichi couldn't decide if it was the jacket that made her warm all over, or its Soi Fon's intense gaze. Sheepishly, she thanked Soi Fon.

"I'll head back now" Soi Fon stood up,with a satisfied smile. Like a deja vu, Soi Fon kissed her cheek and said "I'll see you soon"

_"_When?" _Shit _Yoruichi realized too late that she let that word slip out.

Soi Fon looked back and grinned, pleased at the question " friday night look too busy for you?"

Yoruichi smiled without realizing it "I think this place can handle itself for one night without me"

--

"Soi, you're giving her a wrong impression"

Soi Fon groaned and rolled her eyes as Rangiku lectured her "what. It's _just_ dinner"

Rangiku sat up on her bed. "You and I eating, is _just _dinner. You and Renji, _just _dinner. But you freaking slept with her. That's not _just_ dinner. It's what you call a date. What do you think she'll perceive of that? You even gave her a gift. "

"Like Shuhei giving you _that_ gift?" pointing at Rangiku's watch, Soi Fon giggled as Rangiku frowned and attempted to say something, but was rendered speechless.

"T'was my birthday. He had every reason to give me something. Besides, he hasn't asked me out to..._dinner_" Rangiku grumbled.

Soi Fon caught up "is that bitterness I detect?"

"No. And don't change the subject. You're the one fucking up someone's heart. Not me" Rangiku was obviously annoyed at what Soi Fon was implying.

"I'm not--" Soi Fon's voice trailed.

Rangiku ignored Soi Fon "And you have no plans of telling her the truth? You aren't going to rectify my name, are you? She might just have a go on me, as you portrayed me to be your stark-raving jealous ex-girlfriend"

Soi Fon chuckled "No. It's simpler that way. Unless you want me to explain your uber complicated love life, AND be portrayed as the masochistic ex-girlfriend of a lethally handsome drug-dealer?"

Rangiku sighed. "your behavior disturbs me. How can anyone be so honest and caring one moment, and be manipulative and controlling over the next? You know what you are? You're a schizophrenic bitch"

Soi Fon opened her mouth wanting to counter those statements. But instead, she found herself laughing at Rangiku's raw honesty.

---

Yoruichi paced back and forth, glancing at her watch every few seconds. _She's not going to show up..._

"She ain't showing up" Kukaku was looking smug, watching Yoruichi struggle not to be frantic at the thought of a jilted date. _It would certainly be the first time considering most males in their area would crawl over bed of coals for a few minutes with Yoruichi,_ Kukaku thought.

Kukaku was certainly enjoying Yoruichi's agony "You're just a novelty to her, Shihoin. Accept that". She closed her eyes and leaned, enjoying the cool breeze on the al fresco area of the cafe.

"With friends like you, Shiba, who needs enemies" Yoruichi growled. She finally stopped wearing the concrete down, sat down and sighed. "Alright, you wi--"

A black sedan screeched its brakes in front of the cafe, with its horn beeping. A grinning Soi Fon popped out of the window and waved.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Kukaku, that victoriously said "I told you so". Kukaku merely laughed and waved her off.

Soi Fon emerged from the car. "Sorry I'm la...ate" She finally caught a clear view of Yoruichi, who was wearing a simple black top and tight pants. The fact that the top was sleeveless and backless emphasized the parts that flattered Yoruichi's body further, without making her look cheap. It took Soi Fon a few seconds to realize her mouth has been left slightly opened, enchanted by the sight in front of her.

"What happened to you car?" Yoruichi asked.

_Huh? Car? _"Oh...my car" Snapping out of her daze , Soi Fon frowned, feeling confused at the feeling of something heavy pressed on her chest.

"This isn't your car...is it?" Pointing at the black sedan, Yoruichi had a quizzical look.

Soi Fon stared at the sedan and scratched the back part of her head. Her mind was still floating. "I kind of sold it"

"kind of?" In the short period that they have known each other, Yoruichi had never seen Soi Fon look confused and flustered.

Soi Fon grinned "I wanted something...simpler" She struggled to find the right words, mindful of Yoruichi's issues with her wealth.

Ever since Yoruichi took a jab at her station in life, Soi Fon had been bothered by it. She never had to deal with words like that, because in reality, she has never dealt with anyone way below her financial stature. What made things more troublesome for Soi Fon, was that she impulsively acted on Yoruichi words, selling off her sports car in exchange for a regular sedan.

A pang of guilt came over Yoruichi. Sensing the mounting tension, Soi Fon grinned "ah, what's it to you anyway? I like this car, that's all. Come on, I'm getting hungry".

Though Yoruichi wanted to apologize, she went with her better judgment to just let go of the matter. "I'll go get my jacket"

---

Soi Fon chose an Italian restaurant. The front part was your regular "pizza by the slice" area, while the back section, partitioned by a narrow door, is quaintly designed for an intimate dinner.

"Ms. Fon, your table is ready". The waiter bowed then guided Yoruichi and Soi Fon to the most secluded part of the restaurant. Yoruichi noticed that everyone, from the busboy to the other waiters, showed a sign of respect for Soi Fon, which she in return acknowledged.

"Your...restaurant?" It was Yoruichi's first thought, with the information she found in the internet stuck in her mind.

"No..no..I'm, uh, just a regular here" Soi Fon murmured. It was a lie so obvious, that Soi Fon almost hid at the bottom of the table when the manager came in and anxiously asked "Ms. Fon, I didn't realize you'd be coming over with a.., ah, date? Would you like me to close shop, so you can have the privacy you need?"

Soi Fon closed her eyes and sighed out of sheer embarrassment. After regaining composure, Soi Fon shot an annoyed look at the manager, signaling him to shut up. Realizing that he has indeed talked too much, he recoiled and turned pale. Yoruichi placed her hand on top of Soi Fon's and smiled "Why don't you order for us Soi Fon? I'm kind of hungry too".

"Okay"Soi Fon relaxed at the moment Yoruichi's hand touched hers. Turning to the waiter, Soi Fon smiled sweetly, much to Yoruichi's surprise. "I'll take my usual order here, Hiroshi, she'll have what Ms. Matsumoto normally takes". It was casual, almost automatic for Soi Fon to just drop Rangiku's name, as for all intents and purposes, she had been her only consistent companion.

_Matsumoto. Again. They really were inseparable I guess_. The very thought of Rangiku sitting in her present place made Yoruichi scowl. "You're on a rebound". The words came out unintentionally. Yoruichi cursed herself mentally, for this is the second time that the filter between her brain and mouth malfunctioned, where Soi Fon is concerned.

Frowning for a moment, Soi Fon seemed to have been genuinely confused before realizing what it actually meant. She looked over her shoulder "what's that? something is tapping my shoulder. Oh hello, jealousy. How have you been doing?'

"I'm not jealous, Soi Fon" Yoruichi emphasized every word. "I'm merely stating a fact. You're on a rebound. And you're trying to substitute her with me"

"That's inference, not a fact" Soi Fon retorted "you don't know me, stop drawing conclusions about my behavior"

Yoruichi held her ground "What's there to know?"

Soi Fon leaned forward "what is it that _you_ want to know?"

---

N/A : Took awhile to update. Life get's in the way. R&R as always :)


	16. Chapter 16: See saw

"This is wrong in so many levels"

"Enlighten me"

Rangiku kept a straight face looking all contemplative "remember this weird dream I had of us being, like samurais of some sorts?"

Soi Fon nodded "uh-huh"

"And that our job was to kill these ugly-looking ghosts?"

"riiight..."

"Well, _this_. How you are right now? Is definitely weirder" Rangiku attempted to suppress her laughter at Soi Fon, who took a moment for her to register what has been told.

"Wha--HEY!!! Why is THIS weirder???"

"Well, first, my best friend is crouched on the floor, banging her head on the wall. Why? Because she submitted herself into something she realized, _just now_, mind you, that she isn't ready to be in. You acted on impulse, no, hormones. This isn't like you at all. I feel like i'm in an alternate universe. Mind if I continue?" Rangiku wistfully ended her tirade.

Soi Fon frowned and sighed. She shifted her position to face Rangiku and banged her head one last time on the wall. "Please do"

"Which brings me to two important statements, which I must add, I find joy in telling you" Rangiku was genuinely stressed at the reversal of fortune between her and her best friend. "I told you so. And. What were you thinking?

"I don't know. Argh!" Soi Fon shut her eyes tightly.

"You've got a girlfriend now, that's what you ought to know and remember" Rangiku was astonished at Soi Fon's behavior, but turned mortified at what her friend had to say.

Soi Fon's voice was weak, perhaps for the first time, vulnerable. "I don't even know what that means, Rangiku. Having a girlfriend. I mean, Kira and I dated. But that was hardly...a relationship"

Rangiku sat next to Soi Fon and leaned on her "I'll tell you exactly what it means, Soi Fon. It means you can't simply just do as you please anymore. You'll actually have to deal with ideas such as consideration for someone's feelings, commitment, and hold your breath dear, honesty"

Soi Fon gulped audibly. Before she could say anything, Rangiku interrupted her ," and speaking of honesty. You _need_ to tell her eventually the truth about us. Her jealousy may have worked out for the best tonight. But it will haunt you in the long run"

Soi Fon shook her head emphatically "And get my ass kicked? No way"

"I suggest you take the risk of getting your ass kicked now rather than later" Rangiku said thoughtfully, "if she falls in love with you, and finds out about this, god knows what else she'll be capable of doing".

Soi Fon fell silent.

Rangiku filled the room with a sense of anxiety. "look, it's either you break it up with her immediately, or you start learning how to take this seriously. That begins with putting an end to using me, in order to control her reactions. I'm not a goddamn stimuli for behavior manipulation."

Despite being in a state of dread, Soi Fon couldn't help herself with a verbal jab "That's deep shit, Rangiku. Sometimes you surprise me"

That didn't fly well for Rangiku who remained introspective "yeah, well, wisdom isn't drawn out from IQ and natural hair color, but experience".

Sullen and defeated, Soi Fon rested her head on Rangiku's shoulder, who merely took a glance at her "I'm apprehensive about this, Soi"

"I know I'm capable of hurting people, but I--"

Rangiku interrupted "_You _are capable of getting hurt by people, badly. That's what I'm worried about, stupid. I couldn't care less about her. Like I said, this is wrong in so many levels. But I won't even bother convincing you otherwise"

Soi Fon lifted her head out of genuine curiosity "Oh? Why is that?"

Rangiku smirked "Because you've already let her crawl under your skin. Any other person won't get you working on a self-inflicted brain damage. So tell me _exactly _how this insanity took place"

------

Yoruichi held her ground "What's there to know?"

Soi Fon leaned forward "what is it that _you_ want to know?"

Yoruichi straightened her back, unsure of where she wanted to take the conversation to. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and grinned mischievously. "Tell you what. I'll answer everything. Just admit you're jealous, first".

Yoruichi closed her eyes, crumpled the table cloth and through gritted teeth mumbled. "What do you think this is, Soi Fon?"

It was Soi Fon's turn to straighten up and feel uneasy about the whole situation. This isn't how she had planned things to be, and it seemed that as every minute passed by, control was slipping out of her grasp. She felt a sharp sting inside her when Yoruichi quietly asked "why did you ask me out?"

"I told you that night, I wanted you" Soi Fon smiled as images of her and Yoruichi at the cafe flashed in her mind. She carefully reached for Yoruichi's hand that rested on top of the table. Yoruichi's hand was cold, Soi Fon noticed; she gulped nervously and slowly searched for Yoruichi's eyes, still beautiful but hurt. Soi Fon attempted to say something more, but nervousness took over her. _Goddamn it, what's wrong with you?!? Say something, anything. _

"I don't just FUCK--"Yoruichi paused and glanced at the other tables. People turned around at the word "fuck" that she seemed to have emphasized more than she intended to do. Soi Fon looked around as well and couldn't help but let out a small smile escape her, though it was immediately erased as Yoruichi cleared her throat and continued, in an almost whispering fashion "I just don't sleep around and...no. I don't sleep ". Yoruichi concluded, slumping back on her chair.

After pausing for a few seconds, Yoruichi inquired, "How would you feel if your girlfriend--"

"Staking you claim at me, already?" Soi Fon knew the moment those words came out of her, sparks will fly, and not in the romantic sense. She had been avoiding this: labeling. She hated names and, the meanings and expectations attached to them.

Yoruichi became defensive. "THAT, was a hypothetical question, Soi Fon"

"No. That wasn't really hypothetical, was it?" Soi Fon's temper flared up. "It's just so typical of girls like you to think that sex will lead to commitment"

"Girls like _me? _What the hell does that mean?" Yoruichi clenched her fist and slightly hit the table with it.

Soi Fon closed her eyes and breathed in. Losing her temper was always Soi Fon's achilles' heel, and had, through out her life, struggled to control it. No, she wasn't about to be defeated.

_"_...Soi Fon?" Yoruichi repeated the question emphasizing ever word as she clenched her jaw.

_Control. _

" Are you going to keep your eyes closed and remain silent?" Yoruichi was both curious and frustrated at Soi Fon's sudden retreat.

_I will not be defeated by my own weakness._

"Well?' Yoruichi shook her head, completely lost at how Soi Fon was behaving.

_Why do I lose control when I'm with her?_

_ "_Shit, This is hopeless. I'm talking to a wall". Yoruichi finally threw her hands up, admitting defeat.

_Well, Suzumebachi? _

"I'm leaving". Yoruichi set aside the table napkin and stood up.

_She won't do you_ _good, Soi Fon. Let her leave. _"Please, don't" Soi Fon opened her eyes. "don't leave" She spoke so softly, that Yoruichi had to think twice if what she heard was correct. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Please, won't you sit down again?". Her words were deliberate, intended to coax Yoruichi back, who defiantly remained standing. "What will make you stay?"

Yoruichi's mind was in turmoil. What would make her stay? What did she want?

"you want to make this formal? okay" Soi Fon felt a cold shiver run down her spine, unsure what caused it. All she knew was she needed to be in control of the whole situation, and had to do whatever it takes to attain that. "I'm yours".

-----

"OW!!! STOP THAT! OW!!! SHIT!!! RANGIKU!!!"

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"

Rangiku unleashed a barrage of slaps on Soi Fon's shoulders, back, and wherever bodily parts her hand could hit. "I was wrong. Hmpf! It wasn't your hormones at work. It's your insatiable appetite for control, you freak"

Soi Fon massaged the back of her head and opened one of her eyes, hesitant on whether Rangiku will be on the attack again.

Rangiku crossed her arms and glared at Soi Fon "Despite my own misgivings, I actually hoped there was a romantic angle to this. bleh. You're full of bullshit."

"I _do_ want her, Rangiku. I think I'm infatuated with her" Soi Fon winced, expecting Rangiku literally knock some sense into her, again.

But instead, Rangiku merely sighed. "You're infatuated with yourself, Soi. This is nothing more than a new challenge to you"

Soi Fon shook her head and gave out a bitter laugh. "I thought of that too". She turned to face Rangiku and looked deeply into her eyes "but like you said, I wouldn't be banging my head on the wall, if challenge was all there was to it. But the thing is". She rested her head on Rangiku's shoulder, secretly searching for Rangiku's assurance her friendship always gave. "I can't stop thinking about her, Rangiku. I'm in trouble".

-----

"Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea, Soi Fon. We...probably got carried away"

Soi Fon was astounded at the turn of events. "Hold it. What kind of demon is possessing you right now? Those aren't the words that came out of your mouth last night, when you were unzipping my pants in the car."

"I--" Yoruichi blushed at the thought last night's ending to a turbulent start.

"I want you, Soi Fon. I've got to have you" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes as she mimicked Yoruichi, then quickly snapped "now you're telling me this isn't a good idea?" Soi Fon felt, once again, her temper an all-nighter of psychoanalysis with Rangiku, she finally arrived at the decision that she will give this relationship a try. She made weekend plans for her and Yoruichi, and now, she found herself being dumped. _A 12-hour relationship. This has got to be a record. _

Yoruichi's gaze remained focused on the ground. "I just--"

Soi Fon's temper reached the boiling point. "You know what? I don't need this. You're absolutely right" As she started to walk away, she heard Yoruichi audibly breathe in. "I'm just...not sure what is it you see in me"

Soi Fon paused, she shook her head and turned around to face Yoruichi. "That's it? That's why you're breaking it up? You have major self-esteme issues" She walked towards Yoruichi, with every word deliberately in sync with her steps "You want to know what I see you in you?"

Soi Fon stopped a few inches away from Yoruichi, then held the girl's chin up, and stared directly in those golden eyes she has often dreamt about. "I need time to answer that, because I would have to work up a list"

"Is flattery part of your curriculum? You seem to be an expert on it" Soi Fon sighed in relief as Yoruichi smiled and pulled her closer, closing the gap with a light kiss. _12 hours and counting_.

Soi Fon returned the kiss then said "mmm...I think it's in my genes, it flows naturally, especially when I'm with you". She started to run trace her hands on Yoruichi's cleavage but was immediately hindered from touching other parts by Yoruichi, She reprimanded Soi Fon playfully. "Tsk. Not in the office, you imp. And not in broad daylight"

Soi Fon sighed loudly, feigning disappointment. Yoruichi couldn't help herself but feel amused "You can be very childish at times"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and grinned. "I _am_ a child. That in fact makes you a criminal. So, you better do what I say, or I'm going to report you to the department of... whatever catches pedophiles in this country"

In response, Yoruichi tugged Soi Fon and held her in a tight embrace "Oooh resorting to blackmail now, huh?"

Soi Fon struggled to break free and laughed at how easy Yoruichi responds to her teasing. "right, well, I have you by the neck. Why don't we get out of here and think of ways to make you more criminally culpable?"

"I swear, your libido level is way up the roof. Lucky for you my father's not at home. Just give me half an hour to finish my paperwork" Yoruichi said as she pushed Soi Fon towards the door.

-----

Satisfied that her work was accomplished, Yoruichi smiled and hurried out of the cafe, only to literally bump into Rangiku, who was being accompanied by Renji.

"You" Images of Soi Fon being beaten to a pulp by this girl was enough for Yoruichi's blood to boil. "I need to talk to you". She wasn't thinking, but she didn't care. All she knew was she needed to give this girl a piece of her mind.

Rangiku turned pale, realizing that Soi Fon has yet to come clean with Yoruichi. "Oh dear". It was all she could mutter at the face of a visibly angry Yoruichi.

Renji frowned, but knew better than to get in between a catfight..

"I want to have a word with you, about how you treated Soi Fon" Yoruichi tried to sound authoritative and dangerous.

"Soi Fon?" Renji couldn't help but join in the conversation. "Rangiku? What did you do to Soi Fon?"

Rangiku stepped away and gave a knowing look at Renji, pleading for him to shut up and listen to the explanation later. But Renji was on a protective mode. "Rangiku? What did you do to Soi Fon?" he repeated the question, probing for a real answer.

Rangiku beat her forehead with her palm repeatedly, frustrated at Renji's lack of sensitivity at signals."I didn't do anything, Renji"

"Really? Care to explain how Soi Fon got here weeks ago with bruises and a bloody lip?"

Yoruichi held a stance that was ready to pounce on Rangiku. "But I'll let that go, if you promise not be a psycho ex-girlfriend to her again"

"Ex...girlfriend?" Renji eyes lit up and turned his attention on Rangiku. "Holy hook up of all hook ups. You and Soi Fon? Hah! I knew it. Those times you two were cooped up in your room, locked doors and all. Sister act, my ass"

"RENJI! !!!" Rangiku shouted in distress.

Renji ignored Rangiku and playfully elbowed her "Woohoo. Man, I knew you two are two peas in a pod, but damn, you brought closeness to another level, eh?" He grinned and winked at her, to Rangiku's continued dismay.

Yoruichi followed closely, confused at the polar reactions between the two people in front of her.

"Speak of the devil. Soi Fon!!! You sexy beast!" Renji laughed at the sight of Soi Fon walking towards them. She froze as she reckoned the woman facing Rangiku was no other than Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned around to face her with questioning eyes. Soi Fon, on the other hand searched for Rangiku's, who groaned then spoke "Renji, Soi Fon and I aren't, weren't, and will never be a couple"

It was Soi Fon's turn to let out a frustrated sound. Rangiku continued, as she pointed at Yoruichi "I'm sorry Soi, but I'm not about to let my ass get kicked by your knight in shining armor of here. I told you dozens of times to tell her the truth"

"Truth?" Renji and Yoruichi looked at each other, as they spoke the same time. Both gave a confused look and searched Soi Fon for answers.

Soi Fon knew there was no way out this time and sighed before she muttered "Rangiku's right. It was a lie, Yoruichi. I--wait!"

"Go after her, Soi, or you'll be in deeper shit" Rangiku said calmly. "I'll explain to this pervert what really happened" She was referring to Renji, who was still frowning ad pouting, unable to comprehend the turn of events.

Soi Fon nodded and as she built momentum to catch up on Yoruichi, she shouted back "don't wait up for me"

----

"Yoruichi! Stop! Please!" _Damn it, she's fast. _

No matter how much speed Soi Fon picked up, she couldn't close the gap between her and Yoruichi. All that smoking got to her as she had to pause and catch her breath, her focus locked on Yoruichi's direction. Against the sun, Soi Fon could see Yoruichi's silhouette, her movement graceful, her speed, even. Despite the situation, Soi Fon couldn't help but admire what she was seeing.

It took a few seconds for her to snap out of her state and realize Yoruichi has distanced herself some more. _Shit. _She breathed in and prepared herself for one more sprint.

Yoruichi went inside her house and slammed the door only to be caught by Soi Fon. "Yoruichi, listen to me, come on"

Never looking back, Yoruichi ran towards her room and shouted "get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you again!"

Soi Fon paused and felt frustrated "Can we not be uberdramatic about this?" It was met by a violent sound of door shutting. _No, that was wrong. _Soi Fon changed her strategy to pleading again. "I'm sorry, okay? Can you just let me explain?" She went upstairs and knocked. "Let me in, please?"

In between sobs, Soi Fon heard a soft voice "It's not locked. You can come in and do what you want. But i'm not listening"

Sighing, Soi Fon turned the knob slowly, with Yoruichi curled up in her bed as the first thing she saw. She locked the door and walked towards Yoruichi. "If you honestly believe in what you said earlier, I'll walk away. I won't come back, and leave you in peace. Just. Let me explain. That's all I'm asking."

It was met by silence. Soi Fon sat next to Yoruichi. "I've got bruises all over my body and bumps on my head courtesy of Rangiku--nuh uh! Shh, don't react yet" Soi Fon grabbed Yoruichi's waist as she tried to get up and move away from Soi Fon. "she wouldn't stop last night until I promised her I'd tell you the truth. I was planning to."

"But you didn't. And you wouldn't have, if I didn't bump into her" Yoruichi struggled to break free but found herself lying back on the bed, her wrists pinned by Soi Fon's hands.

Soi Fon slowly straddled on top of Yoruichi and leaned closer. Yoruichi castigated herself for feeling an odd sensation at the knowledge of Soi Fon having total control of her body.

Soi Fon realized she had every advantage over Yoruichi at this point, but was surprised at herself for not having the desire to do so. Instead, she spoke softly "Rangiku...is my best friend. We've been room mates since first year."

There was a pregnant pause. Her mind was in chaos.

_Stop it. _

_ "_ She, well I, started this whole lie about her being my girlfriend because I wanted to see how you would react to it".

_You don't have to tell her the truth. Just walk away. _

She tightened her grip on Yoruichi's wrist, making sure Yoruichi would not escape. "See, I...wanted you from the start, but wasn't sure if you...were open to it.

_You don't need to be honest to her. _

_ "_Rangiku agreed to go with it, just to confirm...but the lies...my lies...started piling up"

_She's nothing to you. _

"I--"

_Don't. Once you say it, you have no control over it anymore. _

_ "_I really--"

_Don't say it._

"I really like you"

_Too late. _

Upon finally coming to terms with her own feelings and saying it out loud, Soi Fon loosened her grip on Yoruichi. The feeling of relief was immediately replaced by sadness at the realization that Yoruichi might just be serious about not wanting to see her again. She started to shift her body as she kept apologizing. She heard a mumble.

"Shut up and kiss me"

Soi Fon felt confused, not sure if what she heard was correct. Yoruichi's gaze was fixed on the ceiling, her expression unreadable. Soi Fon moved closer "I'm really sor--"

"You've got major guilt issues" Yoruichi smirked, still refusing to look at Soi Fon. "shut up and just kiss me"

-----------------

A/N: R&R please :) I really appreciate all the comments. Because it's christmas break, I might be able to add a few more chapters in a short amount of time, so yay to everyone who likes reading this story :D


	17. Chapter 17: Overdrive

Soi Fon was torn between stripping Yoruichi naked and pushing through for what she had planned for the weekend, a night in the city. Her obsessive compulsiveness eventually got the better of her; she withdrew herself from Yoruichi. As she gasped for air, Yoruichi asked with a hint of panic "what? did I do anything wrong?"

Soi Fon smiled and brushed Yoruichi's hair away from her face.

"No, no. But I did tell you I made plans for us." She allowed herself for more down time by lying down next to Yoruichi ."We've got plenty of time for this, later. Uh, your father won't mind if you won't come home tonight?"

Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow. "You didn't tell me it's going to be an overnight thing. What are you--"

"Shhh" Soi Fon silenced Yoruichi with a peck on the lips. "It's been a horrible morning, just let me make it up to you"

Yoruichi smirked "fine, I'll just leave a message for my father" She stood up and headed for her drawer "uhm, do I need to bring specific type of clothes?"

"You'd look perfect with anythi-- Ow!" The brush flew with perfect trajectory straight to Soi Fon's noggin. "Okay, why are the women in my life so fond of placing bumps in my head?"

Yoruichi walked towards Soi Fon and poked her head. "STOP with the flattery and let's get on with honesty, shall we?"

"Rhyming. I like that. I should have a plaque made and hang it--" Soi Fon winced as Yoruichi narrowed her eyes and leaned closer. "Uh, a cocktail dress would be nice to have" Soi Fon finished with a grin.

Yoruichi sniggered and ruffled Soi Fon's hair "Better. You're quick to learn" She turned away and started to pack.

Soi Fon's gaze trailed Yoruichi's movements and confessed "I'm on the erring side, so I'm doing my best". Yoruichi turned around, looking like she wanted to say something, but immediately turned away. Soi Fon continued to watch Yoruichi, subconsciously smiling and chewing her lower lip.

"There, i'm done" Yoruichi waved her hand in front of Soi Fon's face. "Uh, earth to Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon snapped out of it and scratched her head. "err, right, we should get going". She picked up Yoruichi's overnight bag almost instinctively. She headed towards the door still looking dazed, much to Yoruichi's amusement.

----

"Damn this stupid, godforsaken machine" Soi Fon gripped the steering wheel and pushed the pedal almost to the ground.

Yoruichi rubbed Soi Fon's upper arm in the hope of calming her "Take it easy lead foot. I've no plans of visiting the morgue tonight and bunk there"

Soi Fon frowned and pouted "yeah, well, this car is going to the 2nd hand shop by monday morning. Hear that? I'm gonna sell you. That's right, you good for nothing piece of scrap metal"

"I think it'll be awfully scary if it starts answering you back, Soi" Yoruichi started to massage Soi Fon's ear playfully. "besides, we're going at the right speed. you're just used to your old sports car. Why did you sell it anyway?"

Yoruichi's touch relaxed Soi a bit. She loosened her grip on the wheel, then dropped her hand on the gear-shift. "It was a constant source of embarrassment for you, remember?"

"Oh, err, right. I, uhm" Yoruichi felt a mixture of guilt, and of all things, a sense of thrill. She had that effect on Soi Fon?

"So try not to feel embarrassed about being _with_ me. I might just sell myself to a hollywood star. Adopted Asian kids are favorite accessories there right now."

"Oh I'm sure you'd be a hit. Miniatures are all the rage there too" Yoruichi stuck out her tongue in a playful manner

"oooh not my height. That's sacred." Soi Fon pinched Yoruichi's stomach causing her to yelp at the ticklish sensation but immediately froze as Soi Fon swerved to avoid a car heading towards them. "Stupid driver", Soi Fon gruffed after flashing a dirty finger at the other driver. Feeling satisfied, Soi Fon turned to look at Yoruichi and let out a childish grin. Despite the near accident, Yoruichi immediately recovered mainly because of Soi Fon's nonchalant attitude. "You were hogging his lane, Yao Ming. I think it was your fault"

Soi Fon cocked her eyebrows and shook her head violently " Nuh-uh. It was _your_ fault. You ruined my concentration."

Yoruichi feigned innocence and held her hands up. "But I haven't done anything! If I wanted to ruin your concentration, I'd do this..."

Soi Fon's body immediately tensed up, one hand gripping the steering wheel, the other on the shift-gear. Yoruichi's fingers ran lightly on Soi Fon's thighs, starting from the knee area. Soi Fon bit her lower lip, suppressing a smile caused by the pleasurable sensation caused by the touch; her eyes planted firmly on the road.

Her bite became firmer as Yoruichi's hand drew closer to the crotch area, deliberately moving at a very slow pace. Soi Fon breathed in and narrowed her eyes, anticipating the challenge.

Yoruichi knew this was a dangerous sport they were playing, but inexplicably, she felt as well that she can trust Soi Fon's judgment. Soi Fon would make her stop if she knew she couldn't handle this. Yoruichi's hand reached its destination. Though thick, the rough texture of Soi Fon's jeans created enough friction as Yoruichi gently pressed her finger on it. Soi Fon's immediate reaction was a jerk and a gasp, followed by a sigh that only encouraged Yoruichi to go further.

There was no direct skin contact, but Yoruichi's instincts were right from the start. The constant movement of her fingers, deliberately putting pressure on Soi Fon's sensitive spots, aggravated by the potential danger and, the struggle for control all led to the build up of intense pleasure. Yoruichi however, also understood that Soi Fon was a wall; strong-willed and not easily defeated. Everything done so far, was not enough to drive her over the edge.

"I keep asking you where you'll be taking me" Soi Fon jerked once more as Yoruichi placed added pressure "wrong question".

Yoruichi leaned closer, holding the pressure and began moving in a circular motion. She whispered, deliberately exhaling more air as she spoke "Do you want to know where _I'm _taking you?"

Soi Fon took a sharp turn to a road that lead them to a different direction, speeding as fast as her soon-to-be-sold-car could take them.

---

"Don't tell me your family owns this hotel?"

"Should I start auctioning myself now, if I say yes?"

Yoruichi giggled at the thought of Soi Fon being sold to the highest bidder like an antique armoire. "No, I'm just wondering...we didn't check in. We just went straight up, so..."

Soi Fon stretched lazily and yawned before explaining. "Ah, that. Well, we've actually defiled my father's bed. He rents this floor year round, so he won't be bothered with reservations every time he goes here"

Yoruichi sat up looking horrified. "_This_ is your father's...What were you thinking???"

Soi Fon waved her reaction aside "He won't be here till the end of the month. It's clockwork"

Yoruichi began to move out of the bed, mortified.

Soi Fon grabbed her by the arm. "Where do you think you're going, hmm?"

Yoruichi allowed herself to be pulled back and let Soi Fon straddle her. "This is _his_ bed. _His _room. He'll find out we were here and ...gah. Soi Fon..."

"So?" Soi Fon nibbled Yoruichi's neck, she could sense Yoruichi genuinely being stressed by this situation, and in the few times they've had sex, Soi Fon has already figured out Yoruichi's weak points; giving attention to her neck is one of them.

But Yoruichi wasn't about to give in. "What do you mean so? He'll find out about _us. _About you--"

"being with a another girl?" Soi Fon asked.

Yoruichi nodded, with a worried expression written all over her face. "Fist of fury?"

Soi Fon sensed that no amount of coaxing will make Yoruichi drop this. She sat up, but remain straddled on Yoruichi, rubbing her stomach lightly. "He knows", she said curtly.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. She shifted her position to eventually sit up and talk to Soi Fon face to face. "Your father...knows?"

"And yes, the fist of fury did show up" Soi Fon grinned. "It was actually the worst yet. I was confined to a private clinic for a week"

Yoruichi was left speechless, overwhelmed by emotions.

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist. She wore a serious expression. "My father and I, we have a..." Soi Fon paused, trying to search for the right description. "an odd relationship."

Yoruichi remained silent, but nodded to indicate she was listening intently.

"My siblings, are deadbeat. Unfortunately for him, the youngest and the only girl among his children, happen to be the one who had inherited his guts and instincts" Soi Fon unexpectedly grinned proudly, "and more than that, I had the intelligence to match, making me a deadly weapon"

Yoruichi smiled, for she herself felt oddly proud at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon pushed Yoruichi back to bed after sensing that she has relaxed. She rolled over to the side and wrapped her legs around Yoruichi as she continued to narrate a defining part of her life. "It was bitter pill for him to swallow, but he was left with no choice. We both don't like it, but I'm pretty much his carbon copy. So, he started training me, exposing me to the boardroom since I was tested for my IQ. I'd say I was about 7"

"Do you even have a childhood?" Yoruichi genuinely felt sorry for Soi Fon.

"If you consider playing with punchers and staplers as happy memories, then yes" She buried her face on the nook between Yoruichi's neck and bed. "Anyway. I remember clearly, I was 12, he went up to me and asked me, "Shaolin, should I try penetrating this country with our beer?'. I told him, 'No, your market research data shows the local beer and its variations own 97% of the market. It'll be futile to spend millions for a measly 3%'. I then suggested another region and explained why"

Soi Fon looked up and saw Yoruichi frowning, absorbing every word. "Have I lost you to boredom? Or should I continue?"

Yoruichi shook her head and kissed Soi Fon's forehead "no, no. I'm listening. So what happened after you suggested that country?"

"He actually followed my advice" Soi Fon laughed, visibly amused that her father would listen to a kid. "Someone up there must really exist, because we captured the marker right away, and we're still on top. I gave him millions, for one advice that was too obvious, in the first place"

Yoruichi smiled proudly again "Of course, he was just testing you, and you passed with flying colors"

Soi Fon laughed. "Damn right"

Yoruichi swore Soi Fon's face was all lit up. Speaking about business, her contribution to her father's company came naturally for her, Yoruichi realized.

"So I don't know if you're gonna believe this, but I've been sitting as part of his board of advisers since then" Soi Fon was intent on explaining, and more importantly why she shouldn't be worried. "This is the country I suggested. This is why I was plucked out of Europe and got sent to the convent" She smiled widely. "I met you because of that one stupid advise"

Yoruichi stopped herself from kissing Soi Fon, as she became fixated with her smile. It wasn't a smirk, nor an impish grin that she has grown to be accustomed to. It was a smile that made Soi Fon's eyes narrow as if they were smiling too. Yoruichi saw, for the first time, the youthful Soi Fon, not the battle-weary soldier, jaded with the ways of life.

With every split second the smile lingered, Yoruichi committed this moment in her memory. And with every rhythmic breath she took, she knew she was falling deeper. She didn't mind.

"So, how is this all related to the earlier issue?" Soi Fon interrupted Yoruichi's musings by asking the question, that she also had to answer. "He found out because apparently a business associate saw me with a schoolmate. We, uh.." Soi Fon scratched her head, mindful of Yoruichi's jealous streak "were a bit physical"

Yoruichi sniggered at the choice of words. Soi Fon crumpled her nose and spoke. "ANYWAY. Like I said, I was hospitalized for a week. I thought that was it for me. But he came and visited me. Instead of flowers, or whatever else you give to a paraplegic waiting to happen, he threw a portfolio at me and asked me to analyze it"

"Good god" That was all Yoruichi could say. She and her father have exactly the opposite relationship, so she could not imagine the pain that must've brought Soi Fon. But much to her astonishment, Soi Fon said "you can't imagine the relief I felt. Things were back to normal"

Yoruichi hugged Soi Fon tightly "Did you even...discuss it?"

Soi Fon returned the gesture and answered "Yeah, we did. It's not that he fully accepts it. I don't think he ever will. But" Soi Fon smirked, "just like with everything else, he has no choice. He knows I'm the one person he can trust completely, and I _have_ been bringing in the money so"

Soi Fon suddenly kissed Yoruichi deeply, "he doesn't mind that his only daughter has a girlfriend"

Yoruichi let out a moan of pleasure. "But what about...what other people say?"

"My father is a self-made man. He couldn't care less about reputation. Soi Fon kissed her again, more intense than the first. "Yoruichi, there's nothing to worry about. He won't hurt you. In fact i'll bet you my month's salary that when he sees you he'll say"

Soi Fon sat up, breathed in and cleared her throat. "This is your girlfriend? Boy, you sure know how to make good choices, Shaolin. I'm now an advocate for same-sex marriage. Welcome, my future daughter in law"

Yoruichi laughed at Soi Fon's imitation of her father. She scooped Soi Fon's waist and held her tight. "Marriage? Staking your claim at me already?"

Soi Fon laughed loudly, remembering her own former hang up on commitments. Like that smile, it was the first time Yoruichi had heard her laugh in a carefree manner. Nothing about Soi Fon's actions right now was measured nor deliberate.

Soi Fon leaned back and rested on Yoruichi's body. "Hey, you still up to painting the town red?"

Yoruichi groaned. She had hoped to further stretch this moment. She nibbled Soi Fon's ear. "Do we have to?"

Soi Fon turned around to face Yoruichi and pinned her down to the bed "Well, not really have to, but, Rangiku texted earlier. She feels really bad about what happened"

"And?" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow.

Yoruichi still felt a certain amount of jealousy. Though Rangiku being Soi Fon's ex girlfriend turned out not be to true, it didn't take out the fact that Rangiku perhaps knew Soi Fon better than anyone. True, Soi Fon has opened up a part of her tonight, but Rangiku figured permanently in her life. Yoruichi once again, castigated herself for such childish feelings.

Soi Fon kissed her neck before explaining. "And, she had gathered up our friends to hang out in her family's casino-hotel" Soi Fon smirked "I think. It's high time you crash our party"

Soi Fon stood up and headed towards the shower, she looked back, and gave a reassuring smile. "They don't bite. I promise. It'll be okay. And if they say, or do anything nasty towards you" Soi Fon paused and pointed at her back full fingernail marks "don't hesitate to bring out those claws"

If it was possible, Yoruichi could swear her whole body blushed at the evidence of her new found sense of sexuality. Yoruichi closed her eyes as her thoughts lingered, recalling their sexual trysts and inevitably her own behavior. She was never the one to initiate any form of intimacy with her past relationships, partly in fear of what the other might think of her, and partly because she was never really the go-getter.

With Soi Fon, however, it was different. She has been reeling out Yoruichi's confidence from the recesses of her being. But now, meeting her friends? The very thought of it already made her feel like a fish out of water. This isn't her comfort zone.

Her contemplation was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Soi Fon came out already dressed, a signal for Yoruichi to start dressing up too. But her body didn't want to move.

Sensing Yoruichi's hesitance, Soi Fon walked back and kneeled in front of her. Caressing Yoruichi's lap, Soi Fon promised her again that "it'll be okay. My friends are good people, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi laced their hands together, acknowledging silently Soi Fon's efforts. "I just...don't want to stick out like a sore thumb"

"You _will_ stand out, Yoruichi." Soi Fon confirmed. "But for all the right reasons"

She kissed Yoruichi and poked her nose playfully, "that's my only fear. Those people, I must admit, have good taste. Somebody might just actually try to steal you from me."

Before she could moan about Soi Fon's penchant for flattery, Soi Fon said something, perhaps the one thing Yoruichi was secretly waiting for, but did not want to admit nor confess. It wasn't the confidence that things will be okay, nor that she will fit right in. It was the reassurance that even if things won't turn out okay, or that she won't fit in, Soi Fon will...

"promise, I'll be guarding you the whole night. I won't leave your side"

----

N/A: I find myself surprised at Soi Fon. She's turning out to not be the *$$hole I first imagined her to be. Well, as usual, comments and reviews are lovely in anyway :)


	18. Chapter 18: the gamble

Yoruichi froze at the sight of the casino's grandeur and the sea of humanity that had converged in the compound.

Soi Fon was already a few meters away before she realized Yoruichi is no longer with her. She pushed and shoved people out of her way as panic took over her. She suddenly stopped herself and frowned, surprised by her own impulse.

_What the hell is wrong with you, Soi? She's a big girl. She's even older than you._

But then again, she promised Yoruichi she won't leave her side, and worse, Soi Fon imagined Yoruichi lost in the middle of this chaos, not knowing how to find her.

_Eh? I don't even have her cellphone number. Wait, does she even have a cellphone? Brilliant, Soi Fon. Just brilliant, _she thought to herself, as frustration started to swell as she continued to squeeze herself in between people.

"Urgh!" Soi Fon exclaimed as she finally found an opening, but she stopped short of moving forward as she saw Yoruichi standing and staring at the gigantic crystal chandelier that figured prominently in the reception area.

She smiled and shook her head, then walked towards Yoruichi "and here I am thinking you got kidnapped by aliens"

Yoruichi smiled. "I thought I had lost you"

"You did, but it didn't take long for me to find you. Like I said, you'd stand out, for all the right reasons. Come." Soi Fon reached out her hand for Yoruichi to hold. She took it and felt Soi Fon's fingers lace around hers and gripped it tightly as she led her inside the building.

"Ms. Fon", a man in sharp suit bowed down and stretched his arms and hand to indicate a direction. "Ms. Matsumoto has asked me to escort you and Ms. Shihoin to the velvet room"

"Thank you" Soi Fon nodded.

Yoruichi whispered to Soi Fon "Wow, he knows my name. I can almost feel the power"

"5 seconds and you're getting the hang of it. Not bad, Ms. Shihoin" Soi Fon whispered back while wrapping her left arm on Yoruichi's waist.

They stepped inside the glass elevator that took them to the 12th floor. Soi Fon explained that this is where the private rooms are, where the big spenders like to play.

Yoruichi frowned, gambling was never her idea of fun "You're going to play?"

"Only if you're willing to play strip poker" Soi Fon cocked an eyebrow and grinned. Yoruichi blushed and reminded Soi Fon that there was another person with them. "Oops, okay, I'll behave now. There's just something about places like this that bring out the nastiness in me"

"And the general public. Look at all these people!" Yoruichi leaned against the glass and glanced downwards. From the elevator, she saw a clearer picture of the number of people who was here.

Soi Fon "Everyone who enters here and play, honestly believe that today is their lucky day" Soi Fon responded, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi, and followed where Yoruichi was looking. "Most come home empty handed that match their hearts"

'That's sad", Yoruichi replied quietly. "and this has ruined so many lives"

The elevator stopped at the 12th floor, but before they stepped out, Soi Fon cautioned Yoruichi. "Don't tell Rangiku that, she's not really into their business for the same reason you just mentioned. She doesn't plan to work here after college."

Yoruichi nodded "Oh oka--there she is" Yoruichi stopped as she saw a tall blonde woman waving at them. What Soi Fon just said slightly changed Yoruichi's feelings towards Rangiku.

"I thought you wouldn't make it" Rangiku gave Soi Fon a bear hug but immediately disengaged upon seeing Yoruichi. She moved near Yoruichi and hesitantly kissed her cheek. "Uhm, hey, Yoruichi, glad to you too could make it" Both girls eyed Soi Fon who suddenly found the carpet design extremely interesting.

Rangiku broke the awkward silence, "Er, come on, everyone's waiting" she said while dragging both Soi Fon and Yoruichi by their hands.

Yoruichi expected loud noises inside the room, but there was hardly a din made. What she was able to make out was an intense poker game, as everyone was huddled around it. No one took notice the three girls entering the room. It was Renji who broke the silence with a loud roar "HAH! Burn Shuhei!"

Shuhei groaned as all their cards were laid on the table. Yoruichi cocked her eyebrows in amusement and whispered to Soi Fon "Oreo cookies as poker chips?"

Soi Fon laughed "We're don't vomit money, Yoruichi. So yeah, Oreo Poker has been a tradition for us"

Soi Fon grabbed Yoruichi by the hand and brought her closer to the poker table.

"Soiiiiiiiiii!!!" It was Renji carrying some Oreo Cookies. "I'm rich, damn rich. Please partake of my wealth"

"Right you are" Soi Fon winked, while she took one cookie before she found herself being shoved by Renji out of the way. Speaking to Yoruichi, Renji offered some cookies and said "so you're molten lava hot girl. Please to meet you. I'm Abarai Renji"

"Uh, Shihoin Yoruichi, likewise" Yoruichi took a bite but gazed incredulously at Soi Fon as she mouthed "molten lava hot girl?" Soi Fon shrugged and feigned innocence.

Renji laughed then rested his hand on Yoruichi's shoulder and directed her towards the bar. "Go take a seat at the booth Soi, Yoruichi and I will get drinks and know each other better"

Yoruichi opened and closed her mouth while giving Soi Fon a "help me" look. In response Soi Fon gave a smile and a nod, which was meant to tell Yoruichi that it was okay.

---

Renji started to mix some drinks while talking to Yoruichi. "I'm sorry about the, erm, misunderstanding earlier". He handed a glass to her, and continued, "I hope that didn't cause much problem between you and Soi"

She took the glass and sipped. "Everything's clear. Soi Fon and I...we've spoken about it. But thanks. It wasn't your fault"

Renji grinned, "Oh, I'm apologizing for Soi Fon. If I know that girl, the earth will shatter first before she'd apologize for any--"

"She _did_" Yoruichi snapped, and felt extremely defensive of Soi Fon." she told me _everything _about Rangiku and her"

Instead of being taken aback, Renji sniggered "she did? Ms. Shihoin, I must make a toast with you before we go back. You've achieved the impossible"

Yoruichi's glass met Renji's but suspiciously eyed him. He drank his glass empty, shook his head and grinned "Soi Fon is like a sister to me, so i'd have to give you this obligatory threat. Hurt her and I will hunt you down. I don't hit women, but I know how to make lives miserable. So miserable I'd make you regret being born. Understood?"

Instead of feeling threatened, Yoruichi nodded in amusement at Renji's obvious care for Soi Fon. "Yes Mr. Abarai, sir. Understood completely"

Renji poured another drink on his glass and nodded satisfactorily. "Great. Now that it's out of the way, I'll introduce you to some of the chimps here". He beckoned Yoruichi to follow him while he headed towards the poker table.

"Oi, heads up" Renji tapped Hisagi who was scowling at his set of cards. "This is Hisagi Shuhei. Don't even think of calling a bluff, you'll lose to Ikkaku". Hisagi groaned before he stood up and shook Yoruichi's hand.

Renji pointed at Ikkaku and Yumichika "bald one is Ikkaku, that peacock is Yumichika ". Both bowed and saluted Yoruichi.

"Aaand blond emo boy over there is Kira" Renji nodded at Kira merely gave a curt nod that visibly annoyed Renji giving him a reproachful look. After the introduction, the boys returned to playing poker while Renji directed Yoruichi towards a group of girls playing Nintendo Wii on a large LCD screen. Before reaching their destination, Renji slipped out surprising information "You'd have to excuse Kira. You've got something he couldn't have and he's quite bitter about it"

Yoruichi frowned, confused by Renji's cryptic words "uhm, I don't un--"

"Soi Fon, Yoruichi. You have Soi" Renji cocked an eyebrow, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "and there will be plenty more bitter people once the word gets out about you and Soi Fon"

Yoruichi looked incredulously at Renji. Kira was never mentioned. Not that Yoruichi has ever asked about Soi Fon's past "relationships".

Soi Fon made it as if the people who had played her game abided by the same rules. It never occurred to Yoruichi that someone, or a lot of people as Renji placed it, held strong feelings for Soi Fon. Yoruichi caught a glimpse of her talking to Rangiku. Rangiku was giggling while Soi Fon had a sneer on her face. _So you're a heartbreaker, huh? _

Soi Fon paused, turned around and saw Yoruichi. She smiled, raised her eyebrows and mouthed "everything ok?"

Yoruichi smiled back and nodded. She saw Soi Fon laugh as Renji pulled her like a rag doll towards Rukia, Isane and the rest of the girls who all giggled and motioned Yoruichi to sit down for awhile.

---

Soi Fon allowed Yoruichi to be accompanied by Renji because she felt she needed to time to speak with Rangiku, and update. Rangiku kept texting earlier, worried about the whole situation, and apologetic about having to give Soi Fon up like that. Soi Fon, did not for once feel it was Rangiku's fault, and she needed her to know that.

"So you were able to fix things with Yoruichi?"

Soi Fon nodded, confident that she was able to patch things up with her.

Rangiku smiled. "Good. To be honest, I was expecting you'd go here alone"

Soi Fon scowled "why?"

Rangiku gulped down her drink before speaking with a playful smirk "well, for one, judging from her reaction and the way she looked at you earlier, I was pretty sure you'd be tossed like yesterday's wilted salad"

Soi Fon wrinkled her face and pouted "yeaaaah. that was kind of what i thought too. What's number two?"

Rangiku took another bottle of beer. "I wasn't sure whether you were ready to bring her here. You've never let anyone else enter our circle. Well, except, you know, Kira, who was already here in the fir--"

"I get the point" Soi Fon interrupted. "well, she was with me. What was I suppose to do? Bring her home then get here? That's a lot of hassle"

"Oh?" Rangiku gave her a knowing look. "You know very well it's more than that"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "Elaborate, oh omniscient one"

Rangiku put on her best bitch-face. "If that was just the case, miss-it-was-just-practical-to-bring-her, you wouldn't be holding her hand all the way here like some treasured possession. And I know how much you loathe public displays of affection. Did she ask you to do that?" Rangiku leaned closer and grinned like a cat.

Soi Fon averted her head from Rangiku and sneered before sighing, admitting defeat, "no, she didn't"

Rangiku giggled "so, you _wanted_ so hold her hand"

"I, uh" Soi Fon paused, she felt someone staring at her intently. Turning around, she saw Yoruichi gazing and smiling at her. She smiled back, raised her eyebrows and mouthed a concerned "everything ok?"

Soi Fon relaxed when Yoruichi smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but laugh at Yoruichi dragged around by Renji. Soi Fon chuckled as the sight of Yoruichi overwhelmed by Rukia and the rest.

Rangiku kept smirking as she observed Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "ahem, you were saying?"

Soi Fon snapped out of it. "yeah...yeah I wanted to. this is really bad." she mutterer and laughed, more to herself than to Rangiku.

---

"So you're Soi Fon's girlfriend, huh?" Isane attempted to contain her thrill over her question.

Yoruichi struggled to prioritize which question to answer first, as after Isane, a deluge of questions came after.

"I've always wondered, does Soi Fon _really_ kiss well, cos i've hea--"

"Shh, that's too personal Nanao, we're just wondering how you too met, and where?"

"Duh Momo, obviously not in school"

Rukia eyed Yoruichi, both laughed at the overwhelming curiosity of the girls, a far cry from the nonchalance of the boys she just met. "Err, girls, here's a little concept that might be new to all of you" Rukia winked at Yoruichi "privacy"

Kiyone frowned and crossed her arms"She's like the holy grail of our school, Rukia. It's only natural we'd find it curious how Yoruichi captured the elusive Soi Fon"

Isane closed her eyes and nodded in approval "She's right. Many have searched, a few have fought well, but none has come _this_ close to where you are right now, Yoruichi"

Yoruichi found herself rather speechless. She searched for Rukia's eyes in the hopes of finding answer. She liked Rukia almost immediately, and so she only felt right to treat her as an ally amidst this apparent fangirl obsession on Soi Fon.

Rukia looked at everyone disapprovingly but the message was left unread.

Momo inquired "what about Tia Hallibel?"

The girls laughed, while Rukia scowled. Yoruichi looked more confused and disconcerted.

Nanao offered an explanation, "Tia Hallibel was...an upperclassman. Graduated already, of course"

Isane interjected "probably the hottest upperclassman we've ever met. I think Momo had a crush on her"

"I did not!" Momo passionately denied.

Kiyone ribbed Yoruichi "Tia, let's just say, was the one that" She cleared her throat "how should I put it?"

Nanao volunteered to finish "brought out the hidden dragon in Soi Fon"

Rukia snorted her drink at Nanao's pun, causing everyone to laugh loudly again.

The din did not go unnoticed to Soi Fon and Rangiku. "Uh-oh, I better get Yoruichi, god knows what they're telling her". She immediately stabbed the cigarette she just lit and stood up.

Rangiku lit up the cigarette Soi Fon offered, and puffed."What is it she'll know that you're scared about?"

"Nothing" Soi Fon responded followed by a sigh. She hesitated for a moment, sat down and mumbled "Everything"

Rangiku gave a reassuring smile "I think. She pretty much has an idea of how you were, Soi"

"That doesn't mean I want her to find out from other people"

Rangiku scoffed it off, "Meh, I think she's in love with you. She won't care"

Soi Fon's face contorted "isn't it too early to put love in the equation?"

"I know you've developed an allergy towards...huh?"

The door opened and the same man that escorted Soi Fon and Yoruichi, came in and went straight to Rangiku. He bowed down and whispered something to her. "Soi, Omaeda is outside looking for you"

Soi Fon nodded, and avoided Rangiku's questioning eyes. "Right, must be something my father wants. Rangiku, just. Take her away from the girls. It's only Rukia that I trust there. Bring her to _the_ room". Rangiku grinned and nodded. Soi Fon lazily stood up and stepped outside. Yoruichi craned her neck and saw Soi Fon's figure leaving the room. Before she could feel any form of anxiety, she found herself being swooped up by Rangiku away from the girls, much to her relief.

"I'm taking Yoruichi for a little tour" Rangiku shouted as she urgently pushed Yoruichi out of the room amidst the complaints and groans of Isane and the rest.

Rangiku grabbed hold of Yoruichi's wrist as they walked away from the room" You can save the thanks later". She smiled as they continued to walk.

Yoruichi exhaled "I was getting dizzy already"

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you start dating a rock star. You have to deal with the groupies." Rangiku jovially replied as they continued to walk through the corridors. "Soi Fon will be right back. She just had some business to attend to. We'll do some girly bonding first"

Yoruichi was truly getting dizzy with this rigaudon, but appreciated Rangiku's gesture nonetheless. As they stepped inside the lift, Rangiku demurely said "I hope Soi Fon explained everything...I'd like to apologize for being part of it. That was absolutely immature of us"

Yoruichi shook her head and grinned at her "don't...it's all her fault and she knows it. Thank you for inviting me"

"Is it your first time here? I hope it hasn't been so terrible yet" She smiled shyly at Yoruichi, who remembered Soi Fon's warning earlier this evening.

"No, no. It's been good so far."

Rangiku gave a sigh of relief at Yoruichi's response. Upon reaching the ground, Rangiku guided Yoruichi to the middle part then turned left and came face to face with a huge black door. "Come, I think you'll like it here"

The door was closed, but two guards came running towards them and hurriedly opened it up. "It's not yet ready for the public, but I think you've earned the privilege". She cocked an eyebrow and knowingly smiled at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi entered with her mouth agape. It was a planetarium--in the middle of a casino complex. It was odd to be placed there. But it also made sense.

Seeing her reaction, Rangiku closed her eyes in satisfaction and smiled. Soi Fon was right to have asked her to bring Yoruichi there. "Believe it or not, this is Soi Fon's idea. And my father bought it hook, line, and sinker"

Yoruichi stared at Rangiku who stood proud, recounting Soi Fon's achievement. "You and Soi must be really close...for your father to have listened"

Rangiku nodded as she beckoned Yoruichi to move around and peruse the planetarium. It took a few minutes before she addressed Yoruichi's comment. "Soi Fon...had saved my ass dozens of times. There probably isn't anyone else in this world that knows me" she hesitated, remembering the recent events between her, Soi Fon and Gin. "and cares about me more than she does"

Yoruichi nodded but turned away, pretending to examine the other parts of the room. _Get a hold of yourself you jealous freak. _

_ "_She's the sister I never had" She stole a glance at Yoruichi, hoping those words would finally ease off the tension. "So yes, my father sees her as a good influence to me. And she really is" Yoruichi could swear she heard Rangiku's voice trembled but decided to ignore it.

Rangiku moved around and stood face to face with Yoruichi "She's complicated. That girl. But do know that whatever mistakes she commits, it's not borne out of undesirable intentions."

They were interrupted by the sound of door opening. Soi Fon glanced at them nervously "This is the moment I've been avoiding. My ex talking to my current"

Rangiku winked at Yoruichi. "Oh you ought to be really scared of the information i've been feeding her". Yoruichi nodded in agreement and laughed.

Soi Fon smirked "Oh? did you tell her about the time you ran around like a--oomph"

Rangiku jumped and placed her hand on Soi Fon's mouth. "Don't dare me, you'll be in a far worse situation" she cocked an eyebrow at Yoruichi and grinned.

Soi Fon laughed and held her hand up "okay, okay, shutting up now"

Rangiku let go and tapped Soi Fon's head several times "Good girl"

"I am" Soi Fon grinned at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi caught on and joined the teasing, smirking at Soi Fon "I'm not too sure about that"

"Oi!" Soi Fon's eyes grew big, while Rangiku sniggered.

"Come on you two, let's go back upstairs. I want to keep a watchful eye on Renji" Rangiku was already near the door, with Soi Fon following, holding on to Yoruichi's hand.

"Hmpf, is it really Renji that you want to keep your eyes focused on?" It was Soi Fon's turn to tease.

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows and glanced at Rangiku, whose face turned strawberry red.

Soi Fon squeezed Yoruichi's hand and gave a smug look before turning to Rangiku's direction "Someone's eyes were focused on you, that's for sure. I'm pretty sure that's why he kept losing to Renji in poker"

"Hisagi Shuhei?" Yoruichi inquired innocently. He was quite good looking, Yoruichi decided.

"Ting!" Soi Fon made a sound akin to a bell "10 points for sharp perception, Shihoin!"

Rangiku glared at Soi Fon and spoke to Yoruichi, "Don't mind her. She's just projecting the fact that Kira's been gloomier than winter these days" She then turned to Soi Fon while walking backwards and stuck out her tongue.

"Oi!" Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and glanced at Yoruichi anxiously, thinking of an explanation.

Yoruichi grinned. "So I've heard"

"You've heard?!? Gah. That Renji. Wait till I tell Rukia about this" Soi Fon crumpled her face and crossed her arms much to Yoruichi's amusement. She couldn't help but wrap her arm around Soi Fon and she whispered, mindful of Rangiku's earshot presence, "You look real cute when you act like a petulant child"

"uhmm" Soi Fon blushed. How many times has she acted this way? Not much. But with Yoruichi, she has discovered this side of her that has been denied for a long time.

---

Soi Fon was silent as she drove them back to the hotel. It had been a really fun evening, with only one hiccup. Soi Fon berated herself for having ignored him for a while, forcing her right hand man to corner her tonight.

_You really need to show up on a night like this. _

I've been trying to get a hold of you for two weeks now. What was I suppose to do, Ms. Fon?

_How'd you know I was here? _

You really think you can escape from me?

_Ah. Yeah. How naive of me to hope your men assigned to watch over me take vacation leaves. _

Anyway, Ms. Fon. I just wanted you to know, my mission is complete.

_ Don't let him go under our radar. _

What is it that you plan to do?

_I'll tell you when I have to, Now's not the right time._

No other instructions?

_Don't go near the him. But._

Yes ma'am?

_Do try to strike fear, every now and then. I want the feathers to be ruffled, but not plucked. _

I have been doing that, Ms. Fon.

_Good._ _And Omeada?Thanks for not intervening that time. I needed him to punch me._

Why?

_There was no other way for her to have realized..._

And the other one was her being reminded of the trysts of epic proportions with Tia Hallibel. She wasn't recalling her time with Hallibel with utmost gusto, she in fact wanted to bury it deeply.

"Soi Fon...? Are you okay?" Yoruichi tried to remain calm in the midst of an almost collision with another car.

Soi Fon felt so annoyed at herself for allowing her mind distraction while driving. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry...did I...scare you?"

Yoruichi didn't answer, instead she rubbed Soi Fon's shoulder and asked "Are you tired? Do you want me to drive?"

Soi Fon shook her head and smiled forcefully "It's okay, we're almost near the hotel"

An awkward silence enveloped the air, until Yoruichi broke it after gathering the courage to speak.

"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" Yoruichi asked while she stole glances at Soi Fon.

Soi Fon instinctively reached out for Yoruichi's hand and spoke rather softly "no, no. Whatever made you think that?"

"You've been quiet since we left...maybe even earlier than that" She laced her hand with Soi Fon's and squeezed it gently. She just had the sudden realization that Soi Fon started to look troubled after they have left the planetarium.

---

A burly, gaudy looking man bowed down to Rangiku and Soi Fon, who became irate at the man's presence.

_ Why are you still here, Omaeda?_

I was on my way out, Ms. Fon.

_Good. I'll call you when I need you. _

How Soi Fon reacted to her restaurant's manager on their first date was benign compared to this. Yoruichi saw Soi Fon transform from a child to a cold, distant superior. Her body was stiff and spoke to him in a derisive manner.

---

_Who's the real you, Soi Fon? _

"Uhm, were you listening to what I said?" Soi Fon looked bemused

Yoruichi blushed then scratched her head as she admitted sheepishly, "Err..no, sorry. You were saying?"

Soi Fon chuckled "I said, I'm sorry I left you a few times tonight."

"That's fine. Your friends..." Yoruichi let out a girlish simper and looked away, "were nice"

Soi Fon beamed with satisfaction "Good. I'd hate to beat the crap out of everyone" Yoruichi touched Soi Fon's ear and smiled suggestively "Besides, I learned a _lot_ about you, tonight. You've apparently been _very_ shy to me at this point"

Yoruichi expected Soi Fon to match her flirtatious behavior, instead, she was met by an inscrutable expression, and a blank smile thereafter.

She suddenly remembered Rangiku and what she had said about Soi Fon.

_Complicated is an understatement, _she thought.

A complicated life was never appealing for Yoruichi. Yet, she felt no sign of wanting to leave this relationship. She instead mentally made a note, to ask Rangiku for advice_. _She amused herself with the thought that it must've taken years for Rangiku to have mastered the art of dealing with a piece of work like Soi Fon.

She gazed at Soi Fon scowling at the traffic ahead of them. A smile escaped Yoruichi's face. Suddenly, Yoruichi's eyes opened wide, a cold shiver ran down her spine as an epiphany hit her. _I'm..._

They went up to the penthouse without speaking to one another. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was rather comfortable, like the ones that old couples have.

Reaching the room however, transformed Soi Fon into someone else. She pulled Yoruichi aggressively in a tight embrace and kiss. The spontaneity shocked Yoruichi and left her temporarily unable to react. She regained her senses upon feeling a hand on her breast and immediately struggled to take control. She felt her back slammed against the wall, and her wrists effectively pinnedby Soi Fon's strong grip. Soi Fon hungrily looked at her. She felt her whole system collapse as Soi Fon brushed her lips on Yoruichi's ear and whispered "I've been wanting to do this the whole night".

It must have been the way she mumbled while her mouth was amorously biting Yoruichi's neck that muffled the words "Yoruichi....I want you".

She pulled away immediately after Yoruichi breathed, "I love you too"

----------------

A/N My, my, what will Soi Fon do after this misunderstanding? Hah. Happy holidays everyone!


	19. Chapter 19:love you, love younot?

"Shit. That's not what you said, is it?"

"It was". Soi Fon blinked profusely at her own knee-jerk reaction.

Yoruichi could not discern whether Soi Fon was lying or not. "Then why did you step back? I swear you look like you've just seen a ghost"

Soi Fon's eyes roamed the room as she chewed on her lower lip. "Surprised. I was, ah, surprised that..you...that you felt the same"

Yoruichi relaxed a bit "Eh? why wouldn't I?"

Soi Fon spoke in haste "Becauseyoudontknowmethat... much?"

"You _hardly_ know me, yet you--are you sure it's what you said?" Yoruichi scowled at Soi Fon.

"Of course!" Soi Fon exclaimed in a panic-driven voice.

With an impassive expression, Yoruichi's voice lowered "Honestly, Soi Fo--"

"No...that's not what I said" Soi Fon voice was practically inaudible. She looked every inch like a child being reprimanded, with her head and shoulders stooped.

Yoruichi chuckled. Despite the utter embarrassment of the situation, Yoruichi felt slightly amused at Soi Fon's almost comical behavior. "Thank goodness"

"Huh?" It was Soi Fon's turn to feel confused.

Yoruichi smiled. "I didn't want to be the one to take those words back"

"But...you just did..so that meant..."

Yoruichi nodded and grinned. "I didn't want to make you feel bad by--"

"Right. Glad everything's cleared up" Soi Fon didn't wait for Yoruichi to finish. She turned her back and headed straight to the bathroom, leaving Yoruichi confused.

---

"Harsh, Soi. Very harsh"

"You know. You're suppose to be my friend. How about you lie a little and make me feel good about myself?"

Rangiku and Soi Fon walked through the empty halls of their school, heading towards the lounge. Soi Fon had half the mind not to strangle Rangiku by pinning all the blame on her.

Rangiku chucked Soi Fon's chin, "alright, I'll make you feel good about yourself. Congratulations Soi! You're the biggest loser of the year!"

Soi Fon pushed Rangiku away from her and walked out "Har har. With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

Rangiku laughed her head off while she ran after Soi Fon. "she did a number on you. And it hurts, doesn't it? Karma's a bitch"

"And so are you" Soi Fon interjected.

"Takes one to know one", Rangiku snapped back.

They both chuckled at each other's catty remarks"What're you planning to do about it?"

"I don--"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME WHY I'M LIKE THIS??? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME??? ARE YOU REALLY _THIS_ DENSE?!? GAH! "

Rangiku and Soi Fon eyes both widened and simultaneously exclaimed, "RENJI!". They ran as fast as they could to the students lounge and found a gathering of students ogling at Renji and Rukia.

"Renji!" Rangiku screamed. Renji turned around to search for her, his face clearly painted with anger and frustration. Rangiku darted forward, tugging Renji's arm. Rukia was visibly in shock, rendering her immobile.

"Ah, truly, a man professing his love is a sight to see", Shuhei sniggered as he positioned himself behind Soi Fon. "Now that's what I call a subtle move"

"You're the one to talk, Shuhei", Soi Fon whispered. "I want a very expensive watch this christmas, too. That is, if you don't play favorites".

Shuhei grinned and winked. "Think I have a chance?"

"Plenty"

Shuhei nodded, satisfied with Soi Fon's answer. "Uh-oh, let's go". Shuhei instructed Soi Fon to move out, following Renji who has stormed off, surrendering to Rangiku's coaxing.

Soi Fon hesitated and glanced at Rukia. "You go, Shuhei"

Understanding what Soi Fon wanted to do, Shuhei nodded and followed Renji and Rangiku away from the lounge.

It took only a few seconds for the students to leave the lounge, realizing that the drama is over. Rukia and Soi Fon eventually were the only ones left standing there.

Rukia stared at Soi Fon and sighed. "We're giving the student body here a huge favor by breaking their boring, monotonous lives"

Soi Fon chuckled, placing her hand on Rukia's shoulder as they left the lounge. They walked silently, until Rukia finally asked where Soi Fon was taking her.

"Roof deck. That's where I usually find Renji."

Rukia hesitated. "I--"

"He's not there right now", Soi Fon promised.

They didn't speak to each other again, til they reached the roof deck. Soi Fon guided her to a certain spot, overlooking the football field. "I know Renji won't be here, because you're not down there playing football"

Rukia gazed at Soi Fon, who was looking over the field.

"Renji's as short-tempered as ever." Soi Fon grinned then continued, "but he can sit here for hours"

She turned serious and stared intently at Rukia. "What happened, Rukia?"

"I don't know, we were eating together, the--"

"I'm not talking about today", Soi Fon interrupted. "I'm asking, why did you distance yourself from Renji? He has always bee-"

" been in love with me, I know" It was Rukia's turn to butt in. Soi Fon was shocked. She had always assumed Rukia was clueless about what Renji felt.

Soi Fon nodded "you don't feel the same..."

Rukia unexpectedly laughed. "On the contrary..."

"You...wait, I...he..." Soi Fon's mouth was left agape.

"You're thinking, it makes much more sense if I said I don't love him"

Soi Fon nodded once more. Frowning at this incomprehensible situation.

Rukia sat down, resting her chin on her knees. "you already know he gave up his chance to study outside the country, for me"

"Yeah..."

"And now, he's working his ass off to get in a good school in America"

"yeah..."

"So you understand what I'm doing?"

Soi Fon thought for a moment, then answered "If he knew how you feel for him, he'd stay, sacrificing another opportunity"

"Exactly" Rukia closed her eyes, content that someone understands. Suddenly, she felt a slap on her head. "OW! Whatever the hell is that for, Soi Fon???"

"Stupid woman!" Soi Fon shouted angrily. "You selfish bitch"

Rukia kneaded the part of her head that Soi Fon hit. "_I'm_selfish???"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and poked Rukia's nose "yeah, you. You're selfish. You're saving yourself from feeling guilty. You think there will come a point when Renji will feel regret choosing you above everything else."

It was Rukia's turn to be astonished. Soi Fon's judgment was spot on. "I..you're right. Renji has so much potential, but he has always...stuck with me"

"You think he deserves better"

Rukia laughed bitterly.

"You're not the one who's going to decide on that, Rukia. He is" Soi Fon smirked. "And if you really believe that he's _that_ good, then you should trust his judgment"

Rukia nodded, her eyes fixed firmly on the ground, full of resolution. She then turned and grinned at Soi Fon."You read me well. I have been selfish"

"It takes one to know one" Soi Fon replied with a grin.

---

The two weeks went by silently for Yoruichi. She was back to her normal routine, which she would normally welcome. This time though, she found herself becoming more and more antsy. There was no sign of Soi Fon. She woke up everyday, scurrying towards her window, secretly anticipating Soi Fon's car to be parked there, much to her disappointment. The weather has become colder too, making it more and more difficult for her to find any source of amusement. The smug look on Kukaku's face had also become less bearable.

"See, this is why when you're about to get laid, you _don't_ speak of your feelings"

Yoruichi groaned, turning her face away from the cafe's window. "I took it back. _We_ took it back. I thought that would ease things up. I don't understand her reaction"

Kukaku scoffed "admit it, it's over"

"It's not". Yoruichi scowled menacingly at Kukaku, whose expression remained the same.

"You honestly believed she'd take you seriously?"

"What's _that _suppose to mean?"Yoruichi's temper was rising. She knew exactly what Kukaku was implying, yet being a glutton for punishment, she needed to hear it straight.

"Are you naive, stupid, or both? You think a mega-rich girl like that would really fall in love with the likes of you?

"You're just the cynical type" Yoruichi violently stood up, causing the chairs beside her to fall.

Kukaku raised her hands up "Fine. Say, I happen to have a pair of glass slippers that I want to sell"

Yoruichi slapped her forehead dramatically out of frustration. "Shut up, Shiba"

"Shut up, Matsumoto"

"Interesting. I didn't know grass can be photographed in _so_ many different angles"

"Shut up, Matsumoto"

"You know, downtown has more interesting subjects"

"Shut up, Matsumoto"

"Oh come on, it's been two weeks, Soi. It's about time you see that pretty face of hers again. I know you've been dying to"

"Why are you so hung up on this? It's not like she has anywhere else to go"

"Fucking mean, Soi Fon. And you know it. Besides, she may not have anywhere else to go to. However, _she_ can have someone to go to. She's quite _the_ looker, you know"

"I get the point". Soi Fon sighed and left the photo she was carefully cropping. She knew Rangiku will not drop the subject matter. Soi Fon has not spoken about what happened since the brouhaha between Renji and Rukia occurred. Before she knew it, it _had_ been two weeks.

"What I don't understand, Soi. And you have to help me out on this one", Rangiku started. "Granted that you don't love her yet.."

"I don't." Soi Fon winced at Rangiku's glare "yet..."

"Right, granted that you don't love her _yet_", she repeated, "I get the whole you're freaked out because she told you she loved you. Especially since you insist it's too early for that"

Soi Fon shrugged her shoulders in response.

"But", Rangiku went on, wondering out loudly, "she took it back, didn't she? So tell me again what exactly is it that you're brooding over?"

Soi Fon leaned against the table, crossed her arms and scowled. "I'm brooding over the fact that I'm brooding about her taking it back, when I'm not supposed to"

Rangiku chuckled.

Soi Fon sighed. "You're suppose to tell me what's wrong, so spit it out, ms. google."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and pulled Soi Fon, "Error 404. Sorry. You'd have to search the answers for yourself, manually. I have a feeling you know, and you're just denying it. So come on, Holden Caulfield, stop being so angst-ridden and spit it out"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Really? Why have you been screaming Tia's name in your sleep?"

Soi Fon accidentally cropped the picture in a crooked manner upon hearing that. She groaned, "nightmares, caused by cafeteria food"

Rangiku spoke, "Shihoin...does remind me a bit of her"

"Stop that, Rangiku" Soi Fon demanded. "Please"

"Is that why you were drawn to her in the first place?"

Soi Fon rubbed her forehead, frustrated that Rangiku refused to drop the topic. "They have _absolutely_ nothing in common"

"Oh?"

"Yeah", Soi Fon said curtly, resuming her work.

"I thought their demeanor seemed...similar. Quiet, dignified..." Rangiku smiled, knowing she's pushing Soi Fon to her limits--the only way for her to have complete honesty. "...I mean sure, they don't _look_ alike, but they both have...intense eyes..tanned skin, and volup--"

"Gah!" Soi Fon straightened up and pulled her hair. "Alright. Christ. Alright"

Rangiku grinned widely, "I'll drive"

---

Yoruichi literally buried her head in paperwork. She had lagged behind inventories and accounting, She groaned upon hearing the ruckus created by a car screeching and two girls bickering thereafter. Yoruichi lifted her head as the voices became clearer. Peering through the window, Yoruichi chuckled seeing a familiar figure of a tall, blonde woman, bodily dragging someone out of the passenger side. "I really have an ally in her", she said to herself before standing up and prepare herself to confront Soi Fon. She won't let it go easy this time, she swore.

"Stop hiding, you little chicken!"

"Geroff my back first!"

"I would. If you stop being so immature about this--oh hey Yoruichi!"

"Shit"

Soi Fon tumbled from the car and straight into the curb. Rangiku was all smiles, waving at Yoruichi like they were long lost friends. "How long have you've been out here?", eyeing Soi Fon who struggled to get up.

Yoruichi smiled back at Rangiku, "Just now". Turning to Soi Fon, she gave a curt "hey Soi Fon".

"Okay, that's my cue to leave and do some heavy shopping", Rangiku abruptly said, running away as fast as she could.

Soi Fon's eyes refused to meet Yoruichi's. After a few seconds, she sheepishly said, "hey".

That left Yoruichi visibly irked. "Two weeks, and all I get is a 'hey'? What's wrong with you?", she remarked, walking away from Soi Fon and towards the cafe and into the office.

Soi Fon followed immediately, avoiding the doors being slammed at her face. Yoruichi slumped into her office chair, staring intensely at Soi Fon, waiting for an answer. Soi Fon clumsily took a chair and sat directly in line with Yoruichi's vision, the table acting as a huge barrier between them.

She nervously chewed her lip and swayed her upper body like a pendulum. The situation reminded her of the time she _almost _got expelled from her boarding school by taking naked photos of her classmates out of boredom. If Yoruichi didn't look so damn angry, she'd be laughing.

Yoruichi cocked her eyebrows. "Well?"

Soi Fon's mind was working overtime. "I..."

_You got caught up in school work_

"got caught up in school work. I kind of lagged behind"

_Don't put the blame on her._

"I mean, it's my fault. And, uhm..."

_Cellphone_

"I realized I didn't have your cellphone number, so I couldn't contact"

Yoruichi scoffed. "The cafe's listed. All you had to do was search a phonebook. Too busy to even use common sense?"

Soi Fon sank. "Right..that's right..."

_You have to admit, that was a stupid excuse_

"Besides, I really don't have a cellphone in the first place. I'm not surprised though that you failed to notice". Yoruichi was practically gritting her teeth.

_Did she just...Okay, that hurt._

Soi Fon closed her eyes and instead focused on the first part of Yoruichi's statement. "Why don't you have a cell--"

"Waste of money. Anyone who has business with me lives within a mile radius"

"But I don't. Oh..."

_That hurt. Again. _

Soi Fon sank further.

"You're confusing, you know?" Yoruichi spoke gently, but her eyes said otherwise. "I feel like I'm standing still, and I'm seeing different images of you going around me. It's making me crazy"

_Okay, that's enough. _

Soi Fon stood up. "Look, if you want to break up with me, fine. You don't have to enumerate my faults and make _me_ me feel bad about myself. I went here, and you've been nothing but hostile to me"

Yoruichi stood up and pointed at Soi Fon. "There, see? If you could see yourself now, it's a different Soi Fon than a few seconds ago. I don't know how to deal with that"

"So don't" Soi Fon started to walk away.

Yoruichi slammed her hands on the table, her voice became increasingly louder. "You looked so scared when I said...when I said that I loved you. But got upset when I took it back. What did you expect me to do?"

Soi Fon stood still, with her back against Yoruichi, refusing to answer her question.

Yoruichi threw her hands up in frustration. "This is stupid. Why are we making a big fuss about that?" She felt like pushing Soi Fon further. "It's _only_ words"

_But I thought you said you loved me._

_ I take it back. I don't love you._

What happened next would forever be etched in Yoruichi's memory because it was both cute and laughable. Soi Fon slapped her own face with her palm, then scratched her head incessantly. She had expected Soi Fon to react violently, throw her stinging words but not that. Definitely not that. "Uh, Soi Fo--"

Soi Fon stomped her foot, "it's not just words, damn it"

"Wel--I, uhm"

Soi Fon turned around, her face crumpled, and blew wind out of her pursed lips. "I'm sure one of those girls mentioned Tia Hallibel to you"

"Uh, yeah...I didn't want to--"

"Got time to listen?"

---

Yoruichi handed a cup of coffee to Soi Fon.

_ Okay, begin_

What do you know about Tia and me? What did they tell you?

_That, well, to quote verbatim. She brought out the hidden dragon in you. _

Har har. Yeah, we were all over the place, to put it mildly. When I first got here, I was...shy, very much an introvert, geeky. I hardly spoke with Rangiku, believe it or not.

_An uncool Soi Fon. That's kind of hard to picture. _

Heh. Yeah. Until I met Tia. She made me feel, like I was her universe. She had me under her spell. She'd kiss me in public, do all sorts of things, I begged her not to, but once she says it's okay, I follow. She was the one I got caught with. The one my father found out.

_Thus the legendary PDAs_

Right. And the rough sex. And the physical fights.

_What is up with you and fighting? _

You gonna listen or not?

_Geez, sorry. I am listening. _

After mother passed...killed herself, I had no one to cling on to. I was shattered along with her brains. Okay, right. Gross. Anyway, she said she loved me, but she left. Tia... promised she won't. I believed her. What? I _was_ young. I had the right to be naive.

_I didn't say anything, come on. _

ANYWAY. She had a way of making me believe her. I was 14 and she took away my virginity. Okay, don't look at me like I'm the hoor of Babylon.

_I'm not doing anything!_

Fine. So, anyway, I didn't mind because I loved her. I slowly gained my confidence back mostly because I felt loved by her. I started hanging out with Rangiku more often, with Renji, with everyone else. I took on the different extra curricular activities. I was beginning to feel happy. I thought she'd be happy too. After all, she kept saying I was special, and that I deserve the best.

_But then..._

But then she started getting jealous. In the beginning I thought it was cute. Here was probably the coolest, smartest, most beautiful woman I've known, and she's so in love with me, she hates being apart from me. We started fighting. The verbal became physical. I learned the art of concealing bruises, first from my father, then with Tia...

_I wondered why. _

Right. I still have your make-up. It came to a point where I couldn't breathe anymore. So I spoke to her about it, hoping that it would turn out okay. She told me, "you're proud now because you think you can stand on your own? I created you". I know, what the hell is that, right? I told her it wasn't like that. I loved her and all I wanted was for her support . And that's when it happened. She broke it up. Told me she didn't love me. That everything she said was a lie, just to get me to "fuck with her".

_Soi..._

She hit me one last time when I shot back "you're not exactly a good fuck." My exact words. Hah. That bitch.

_Damn. _

You...reminded me of her, when we first met.

_I'm deciding if I should feel insulted._

Don't. I meant that as a compliment.

_She's a sadistic, abusive, sexually charged woman. And I should take that as a compliment? _

She was beautiful, magnetic.

_Okay, but--_

I said, you reminded me of her, when we first met. The more I knew you, the more I realized any similarity between you is just superficial. I stopped comparing. Until you said you loved me, but you took it back. That had Tia Hallibel written all over it. And my own mother in a twisted way.

_I was scared you'd run away. Which you did anyway. Plus, I tried to save myself from further embarrassment. _

Yeah. Well, there, I'm probably that bored with my life.I've made a huge dramatic production out of something this silly.

_ It's kind of comedic, actually. _

I was never one for tragedy. You won't hear a primal scream from me in the end.

_It doesn't suit you anyway. _

Yeah. It's a quirk I guess, but words do mean a lot to me.

_You're something else, you know that?_

Spices up your life, don't you think?

_Soi?_

Hmm?

_I love you. _

I can't say that back right now, Yoruichi. I know that's unfai--

_That's okay._

Is it?

_You've been told that you are loved, twice. It was also broken, twice. And I just said I love you. I understand you're still on a self-preservation mode. That kind of requires I accept that part of you. Not to mean I don't want that to change. But trust is something I can't force. _

You're making me want to just by saying that. You're good.

_Only when I'm motivated._

Can you wait?

_Yeah. Just. When you already feel like it. Don't mumble those words in between kisses. And do make it a bigger production than this. Fireworks and all. _

You got it.


	20. Chapter 20: Meet the inlaw?

It's been a couple of months or so since Soi Fon and Yoruichi surpassed, perhaps, the rockiest and most dramatic start of any relationship in history since Strawberry Panic. Already, they have been able to establish a pattern. During workdays, Soi Fon would drop by the cafe "unannounced" in the afternoons. The visits were frequent, though, not daily. And often times Soi Fon would sit in front of Yoruichi and just watch her fill out forms, or inventories; whatever a manager of a cafe should be doing. She often complained that she's not getting enough attention, but inwardly, Soi Fon oddly felt satisfied with just being around Yoruichi.

Yoruichi has made it a point to clear her Saturdays and spend it with Soi Fon, to just about anywhere they felt like going during the day. Saturday nights though were the busiest nights for Yoruichi's work. Despite this, Soi Fon once again felt satisfaction finding her own nook in the cafe and watch Yoruichi do her thing, knowing that the night will end by her closing up the shop and having it all to themselves for an extra hour. The extremely late nights meant a very grumpy Soi Fon every Sunday mornings, but that was nothing new to Rangiku and the rest of her friends.

"You've got _really_ beautiful eyes"

"You're not going to get me out of this chair and do something else, Soi Fon"

Soi Fon lazily rested her head on the table while Yoruichi continued working. "I'm _no_t asking you to do something else", she huffed, putting her arms beneath her chin, "that was just a mere observation worth mentioning". Yoruichi continued to focus her eyes on the order forms she was filling out, intent on ignoring Soi Fon. Her lips, however, gave her away with a faint smile. "Love the way your hair falls on your face", Soi Fon mused. "And your cute no--"

"Okay, you win." Blushing, Yoruichi slightly pushed herself away from the table and beckoned Soi Fon to sit on her lap. " I swear your skill in flattery works for me every time"

Soi Fon sat and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's body, nuzzling her nose on Yoruichi's neck. "Flattery, by definition means excessive or insincere praise", she breathed. "What I've been saying is neither excessive nor insincere". Their lips locked for a few minutes, but before it could get very heated Soi Fon withdrew. Giving Yoruichi a chaste kiss on the cheek, she spoke cheerfully, "And I do have plans to let you work.I just needed to have my fix"

Yoruichi held her closer. "Oh, so I'm likened to nicotine and caffeine now?"

"Mmm". Soi Fon scrunched face, as if thinking hard about the question. "Nah, you're worse. It's like hard drugs. I quiver like a hula dancer when I miss you"

Yoruichi chuckled as she gently nudged Soi Fon away from her seat. She yawned and stretched her upper body, unintentionally shifting her sight on her window. "It's getting grayer by the minute. It's definitely winter already"

Soi Fon said nothing, and instead picked up her school bag.

"Are you going, uhm, to China for the holidays?", Yoruichi inquired nervously.

Soi Fon snickered.

"What's so funny about _that_ question?", Yoruichi huffed. "That's just a natural thing to ask"

Soi Fon smirked. "It's natural if you don't know me. Come on. You know the situation. We're not exactly big on family reunions. And my family. Well, we don't have a religion. We just follow Confucianism loosely--whenever it's convenient. So Christmas is"

"still a freaking holiday, when everybody goes off somewhere else. Don't tell me you're planning to stay in school?"

"Ah. Well, no. I usually spend it at the Matsumotos", Soi Fon answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Yoruichi hesitated to speak for a second.

Soi Fon smiled in amusement, "what's wrong with you? don't tell me you're still jealous? Because you ought to know very well by now-- "

"No, not that. I have been giving it a thought", Yoruichi interrupted, looking apprehensive. "Uhm, I was thinking, if you, if Rangiku wouldn't mind, you could, uh, spend the holidays with me, at home"

Soi Fon wore an inscrutable expression, one that Yoruichi hated."What about your father?"

"What about him?"

Soi Fon chucked then rolled her eyes, "is your Christmas gift to him a coming out confession?"

The idea struck horribly in Yoruichi's mind and felt like her heart sank. To tell her father would hurt him badly. To keep it, would hurt Soi Fon. "Oh. That. I was kind of thinking, i'd introduce you as...as..."

"your charity case", Soi Fon chuckled. "Adopt a poor little rich girl from the convent over the holidays"

Yoruichi was astonished at how lightly Soi Fon was taking this. If she was the one denied of an honest introduction by Soi Fon, would she feel the same? That wouldn't happen because Soi Fon's father knew about her daughter's sexuality, and Soi Fon had implied so many times that she was ready to introduce her. But Yoruichi wasn't. No one knew except Kukaku, and even just telling her, took Yoruichi great pains of confessing it to the one person she knew would be the last to condemn her.

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to go through the trouble, Yoruichi". She looked at Soi Fon, still smiling.

"It's not a gesture, Soi Fon. I really meant it. I want you to spend the holidays with me. It's just...". The guilt was too much for Yoruichi to continue.

"Gah. You're going overboard over this. I'm not making an issue about it, Yoruichi. I don't expect you to tell your father"

"You--you're not..?"

Soi Fon slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "I didn't volunteer the information to my father, did I?"

"But you bravely..."

"Geez". Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's waist and gave her a squeeze. "it's okay, Yoruichi. Look, fine, how about...new year's eve? Christmas has been spent with the Matsumotos for awhile now. Rangiku might just kill me if I reneged on my promise. God forbid she spends some time alone with her parents, she might just spontaneously combust"

"Okay, now you're making me feel _really_ guilty", Yoruichi said sheepishly, while Soi Fon brushed hair hair.

"Don't. If I know Rangiku..."

---

"Oooooh. This would be new. New Year's Eve in Rukongai!!!"

Soi Fon groaned. "I knew it. Rangiku, she invited _me_. Just me."

"Eh" Rangiku waived it off. "She should know by now, we're connected at the waist. Where you go, I go"

Soi Fon protested. "Hell no, who made that rule?"

Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "I did, got complaints?"

Soi Fon winced. "No, ma'am."

"Good". Rangiku grinned. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to be interrupting some loving moments between the two of you. Heh."

"Thanks. A big fat thanks" Soi Fon said grouchily.

Rangiku pouted and met Soi Fon's eyes. "You're hurt by that, aren't you?"

Soi Fon chuckled and shook her head "You have super senses"

"Please, you're actually easy to read, once I got past the scowls and that acerbic tongue."

Soi Fon sighed, "what can I do except smile over it? I can't force her to do something, when she hasn't been exactly stifling me...Urgh. Let go, you towering Barbie!"

Rangiku's eyes widened, grasped Soi Fon's shoulders and shook her repeatedly. "Soi Fon! You've actually matured!"She then hugged Soi Fon and laughed convulsively. "Ayayay. In the words of Abarai Renji, who would've thunk??? See? Consideration for what the other feels. I'm such a good teacher"

Soi Fon straightened out her uniform, buying time to think of a retort; frustratingly though, she couldn't think of a single comeback. She _did_ consider Yoruichi's feelings over hers. She _has_ been since the time she talked about Tia. Soi Fon watched Rangiku sashay around the corridors, and smirked to herself. _Shihoin Yoruichi, what HAVE you done to me?_

---

"Rangiku! It's so nice of you to drop by with Soi Fo--, uh, what's wrong with _her?_" Yoruichi pointed at a scowling Soi Fon, whose neck was held hostage by Rangiku's arm.

Rangiku grinned and scratched her head. "Oh, haha. Well, she said it wasn't okay, but I was so sure it was, so we're just here to confirm."

"Uhm, confirm what?" Yoruichi smiled nervously at the sight of Soi Fon shaking her head viciously at Yoruichi, while Rangiku kept grinning.

"Soi Fon said you invited her over for the holidays and"

Soi Fon shouted "andshe''tlikeitso--"

"But I told you it's okay to bring Rangiku over, Soi Fon", Yoruichi interrupted, unable to comprehend Soi Fon's signals.

Rangiku tightened her arm around Soi Fon's neck, still grinning "See?"She turned to Yoruichi "We'll take care of the food"

Yoruichi blushed and waved her hands "no, no. It's okay. It's my place. I'll take care of--"

Rangiku let go of Soi Fon finally and tapped Yoruichi's shoulder "nuh-uh, division of labor. Soi Fon owns a restaurant, we bring in the food. And she's heir to Fon Industries, so she'll also take care of the beer. _You_ take care of...of cocktails and coffee after, deal?"

Yoruichi smiled and nodded. She glanced at Soi Fon who was still shaking her head and groaning. "What's _your _contribution, Rangiku?"

"Oh? My presence."

---

"Goddamn Cole, garrrrr!!!!"

"Uh, dad? You busy?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm busy cursing Chelsea to high heave--ahhhhh I hate you! Damn it!"

Yoruichi handed a beer over her father and chuckled. "Dad, you get a heart attack, it wouldn't matter to Ashley Cole, who'd be sitting in his millions while I worry how to pay your hospitalization bills"

"Well, I--hey, will you look at my daughter. You're grinning. You're actually grinning." Yoruichi's father mussed her hair, as he always did ever since she could remember. "You won the lottery, please tell me you did."

"Uh, not exactly"

Yoruichi's father laughed jovially "Ahhhh. I get it, you're going to ask me for a favor. Spit it out"

"I kind of invited a couple of friends over new year's eve You wouldn't mind, would you? They'd take care of--"

Yoruichi's father narrowed his eyes and frowned which made Yoruichi whimper slightly. "You have...friends?"

"Daaaaad!"

Her father guffawed like there was no tomorrow. Yoruichi slumped over and sipped her father's beer. The dynamics between the two had always been like this, and there was no way Yoruichi would want this to change. She waited for a couple of minutes for his laughter to die down.

"Can we continue now?", Yoruichi mumbled.

Yoruichi's father straightened up and cleared his throat. "Hooh! Now that was a good laugh. Go on"

"Right", she said, but continued to eye her father suspiciously. "as I was saying they'd take care of the food"

"They. Are you talking about Kisuke and Kukaku?"

"Uhm, no. Kukaku will be at her little brother's place. Kisuke will be with his niece and nephew out of town. They're, uhm, from the convent school"

"Convent..._that_ rehab center for rich children?"

"Dad"

"Okay, okay, sorry. You have friends there? Since when?"

"They frequented the cafe. Kind of got to know them. They're nice"

Her father sniggered "Shouldn't they be somewhere expensive and sunny?"

"Dad"

"Fine, geez. I won't crack jokes in front of them. Can't you at least allow me now?"

"No"

"No?"

"No"

Yoruichi's father sighed, then smiled "Well, they'd take of the food, you say? They are aware of how small our house is?

"yeah, one of them, has...seen it"

Yoruichi's dad cocked his eyebrows at his sudden realization. "Oh-hoh. So one of them is the virgin sacrifice?"

Yoruichi pursed her lips. Sudden images of her and Soi Fon having sex flashed through her mind. She could only nod in affirmation.

Yoruichi's father closed his eyes and tapped his lips. "Ah why not. Rich people food would be a nice change for Christmas. Maybe it--"

"Dad"

"What?!"

---

It was the 30th of December, the day Soi Fon was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. She glanced at Rangiku who was cheerfully packing her luggage and humming Auld Lang Syne.

"You're really giddy about this"

"And why not? I'm just glad we found an excuse to _not_ spend new year's eve with my family this year. Frankly, I'm getting tired of the same old freaking dancing fountain at the casino"

Soi Fon chuckled. It _was_ getting boring. And a holiday with the Shihoins in Rukongai could prove to be interesting, to say the least. She suddenly felt a pang of nervousness at the thought of meeting Yoruichi's father. Even though she'd only be introduced as a friend, she felt like she needed to put on her best foot forward.

"You're not looking forward to this?" Rangiku asked, concerned about Soi Fon's somber expression.

"I am, I suppose. It's the first time I've..."

Rangiku couldn't help but feel giggly about Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "Hee. Turns out Tia isn't your first time everything at all. Yoruichi is. The ones that matter anyway"

"Sex doesn't matter?"

"Bah. You can have sex with anyone for all I care. It's the _other _type that matters"

"Can we not be cryptic about sex? It removes the fun out of it"

"Silly girl. You've not made love to anyone yet. And you will, with her. Then you'll remember that for the rest of your life, while your time with Tia will fade into oblivion"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "You say to-mah-to, I say to-may-to. You're just being a hopeless romantic. Sex is sex."

Rangiku dismissed Soi Fon's comments. "You'll see. When you're there, you'll know the difference"

Soi Fon frowned and grumbled, "well whatever the difference is, won't be felt anytime soon, with you and her dad around"

---

Soi Fon licked her lips as she and Rangiku stood nervously on the Shihoin's front door. They've been knocking for a few times already, but no one has welcomed them yet. They both shivered as the cold gust of winter air surrounded them.

"So this is how Mary and Joseph felt like", Rangiku said thoughtfully.

Soi frowned and stared at Rangiku. "I'm not Christian, but even _I_ think that's a very blasphemous statement"

"Hey! Sorry, we had to pick up some groceries!" It was Yoruichi lugging around a few plastic bags and behind her was her father, grinning like mad.

Rangiku and Soi Fon went up to them to help with the bags. "Please to meet you, Mr. Shihoin...I mean, we've sort of met, but"

"Yes, yes, I remember", he said laughing. "Glad to have you girls joining us"

"Dad, this Matsumoto Rangiku"

Rangiku grinned, "please to meet you, sir. And thanks for having us over"

Yoruichi's dad shook her hands and raised his eyebrows. "Matsumoto, the casino Matsumoto?"

"Er, yeah". Rangiku blushed.

"I've been there! Woah, I tell you. Amazing place"

"Dad"

"What?! Geez. You'll have to excuse my daughter. Her idea of fun is to be cooped up in her bedroom exorcising her demons within"

Rangiku nodded, maintaining a poker face "Really, Mr. Shihoin. I've noticed that too. She needs to loosen up a bit. I'm pretty sure there's a tigress waiting to come out"

Yoruichi's father sighed, "Tsk. See Yoruichi? Even Ms. Matsumoto agrees with me"

Rangiku winked at Yoruichi and Soi Fon, and smirked at each other.

Yoruichi's father turned his attention on Soi Fon, "so, virgin sacrifice, and who might you be? Wait, let me guess, you're the..."

"Dad"

"What?!"

Soi Fon smiled "Soi Fon"

His eyes suddenly bulged and the smile on his face vanished for a split second, causing Soi Fon to hesitate whether she should reach her hand out or not. But it was only her to saw the sudden change in reaction as Yoruichi and Rangiku immediately turned their attention on fixing the groceries. "Fon, you say?"

The question was full of anxiety. If she was in China, this would have not been an issue. People were scared of her father over there. But _this_ isn't China. And Yoruichi's father was not a businessman, so there won't be any chance of them butting heads over turf war.

"Y-yes, sir", Soi Fon sheepishly confirmed, maintaining eye contact with him.

Returning from the pantry, Yoruichi overheard the question, but clueless of the tension. Grinning, she rested her arm on Soi Fon's shoulder, the same way she did on Kukaku. "Soi Fon of Fon Industries, Dad. I say, we're having good company tonight" She playfully nudged Soi Fon's ribs "You _did_ bring a stock load of your famous cigarettes and beer, right?"

Soi Fon relaxed a bit, though she still kept glancing at Yoruichi's father, whose smile became plastered on his face. "Course I did", she then mocked their company's holiday commercial. "What would your holidays be without Fon Industries?"

To her surprise and confusion, Yoruichi's father burst out laughing. "You're a funny girl, I like you already". She allowed herself to be guided by Yoruichi's father to their kitchen, "come on, let's put some of those beer in the ref, in time for dinner. You like football? you do? good! Yoruichi here thinks it's a boring, mindless sport..."

Yoruichi sighed and smiled. Rangiku was busy giving instructions to Soi Fon's chef on the phone. Soi Fon was pretending to hear Yoruichi's father, smiling and nodding politely, but deep down, has kept a mental reminder to call Omaeda later. _There's something amiss about his reactions. Father, how far can your reach go?_

_---_

_ "_Rangiku, where's Soi Fon?"

"Uh, I think she stepped outside, in your backyard. Talking to Omaeda"

"Omaeda..."

Rangiku took a break from her new year's eve decor frenzy. "Her father's right hand. Which makes him pretty much Soi Fon's all around guy. I actually think he's more loyal to her than him. How'd you like that?"

Yoruichi stared at the decors on the wall. "You're going all out on this. Soi Fon has no idea, right?"

"None. I can't wait to see her reaction tomorrow night"

"She hates surprises, you know that"

Rangiku giggled "all the more I wanted to do this. Annoying her is one of my top two Soi Fon related past time"

"and what's the second?"

Rangiku winked, "help her realize, lots of people care about her. She tends to dismiss her friends, with me as an exception, because _I _impose myself on her. Not because she doesn't care about them. On the contrary, no matter how much she'd deny it, she cares _way_ too much"

"So why dismiss them?"

"Because", Rangiku handed a glittery ornament to Yoruichi, "it's easier to deal with the potential of losing them that way"

"Yeah, that makes sense, I guess", Yoruichi said as she climbed on the window ceiling.

"Put that up there. Right. Good". Rangiku placed her hand on Yoruichi's shoulder gently, lowering her voice and stared at Yoruichi with a concerned look. "She told you about her past?"

Yoruichi nodded solemnly.

"I like you a lot, Yoruichi. You don't know how much good effect you've already had on Soi. But I'm also extremely loyal to her. Please don't hurt her. Or I'll be forced to be your enemy. I would hate that to happen"

Yoruichi smiled. "I went through this with Renji. I promise, I won't"

Rangiku grinned and hugged Yoruichi. "Good! Now, don't you go accusing me of playing favorites. I've knocked her noggin a few times already, and I won't hesitate to kick her ass again, if it's her who screws up"

---

"Omaeda, yes, happy holidays to you too. Listen, I know you're spending time with your family...but, I need you to look up on something..."

Yoruichi peered through the window and saw Soi Fon hunched over the cold outside. _The businesswoman, Soi Fon_. She laughed at Soi Fon hunched over with one hand in her pocket, the other holding a phone. She was talking while her cigarette kept bobbing in her mouth.

"Right, got the name? Okay, let me know right away. This is very important to me, Omaeda. Give me something, anything. Okay thanks"

Soi Fon froze, feeling Yoruichi's arm envelope her her waist, and the other gently tugging the phone away from her. "It's your break, babe. I'm keeping this phone, for now"

"How long have you been out here?", she asked nervously.

"Just now. I can't have you out here, freezing in this weather". Yoruichi pulled her closer.

Soi Fon became stiffer. "Yoruichi, your father..."

"Is absorbed in a football match on the television. He won't notice". Yoruichi whispered the last part, deliberately breathing on Soi Fon's ear.

"Yoruichi"

Yoruichi sighed, then smiled. "Okay, well. Bed arrangements are fixed. I'll have you later.. You're staying in my room. Rangiku will have the smallest guest room in the world", she instructed thoughtfully. "No, it's not weird, because that room has only one small bed. So there's no question someone has to stay with me. AND since Rangiku is tall, and we're both, uh, not that tall, it only makes sense we share the room". Yoruichi grinned afterwards, satisfied with her strategy.

"You're a genius"

"Only when I'm motivated"

"You seem to be motivated a lot these days"

Yoruichi went in for a brief kiss "I love you. Is there a better motivation than that?"

---

The first night went by quickly, and dinner was just as what Soi Fon expected. A conversation filled with Yoruichi's childhood, much to her own shame.

"And then, Yoruichi had this phase of wanting to become a cat"

"Dad"

"What?!"

"You're embarrassing me"

Rangiku giggled, "Aw Yoruichi. You like cats? No wonder you and Heineko get along well"

"Heineko?"

"Rangiku". It was Soi Fon's turn to turn scarlet.

"What?!"

"You're embarrassing me"

"Who's Heineko?" the Shihoins asked at the same time.

"My brain", Rangiku grinned and glanced at Soi Fon, who groaned. "We were told by one of our teachers to give our brains names. Mine's Heineko"

"Huh. Interesting" Yoruichi's father was genuinely interested and perturbed by the idea. What's yours, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon glared at Rangiku, then sighed in defeat. "Suzumebachi"

"That's some fighting name", Yoruichi's father uttered, maintaining a smile.

Soi Fon returned a blank smile. Her upper body jerked mildly, feeling a hand on her lap. Yoruichi kept laughing at Rangiku's story but beneath the table, her hand was busy, running her fingers on Soi Fon's thigh seductively. Soi Fon pursed her lips then whispered "It's one thing to do this while I'm driving. Yoruichi, we're right in front of your father"

"Who's right now oblivious of his surroundings, convinced that Rangiku is the most charming girl in the world. He's so ready to adopt her." Yoruichi mumbled.

"Yes but--" Soi Fon suppressed a gasp after Yoruichi pressed her finger on Soi Fon's crotch, very much how it was in the car. "Please, Yoruichi, don't"

Yoruichi froze at the urgency on Soi Fon's voice. She smiled at Soi Fon apologetically, relieved that Soi Fon smiled back.

---

It was almost midnight when her father decided to call it a night, and headed to his room. Two things were driving Yoruichi crazy, the fact that she had been anticipating her time alone with Soi Fon, but seemed to have been an elusive wish; and second, Soi Fon's demeanor when she pleaded Yoruichi to stop during dinner. Soi Fon looked and sounded different. _Is that how she was with...her?_

Yoruichi could not bear say Tia Hallibel's name. It was hard for Yoruichi to imagine a submissive Soi Fon, let alone giving her everything to one person. She detected a touch of envy but berated herself immediately for her own feelings. _I don't want Soi Fon to be that way with me._

Locking the door in her room, Yoruichi's immediate reaction was to pull Soi Fon in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

Soi Fon stepped back and pulled Yoruichi to sit with her on the bed. She looked lost in her own thought, but eventually spoke. "I know what you're doing. You want your father to notice, and to reach his own conclusions. It'll take the burden of telling him, away from you"

"Soi Fon..."

"I told you, right? It's okay. You _don't_ have to tell him if you're not ready. I'm not demanding you to. If I didn't give a damn that my father knew, that's because, well, I just don't give a damn about him. Period. But you and your dad...I don't, I don't want to be the cause of any rift. Why are _you _making a fuss about this, hmm?". Soi Fon did her best to discuss this in a calm and gentle manner. The last thing she wanted was to have a fight with Yoruichi over this.

Yoruichi shifted her gaze on the floor. She felt ashamed of her own fears, knowing that Soi Fon might be right. It could cause a rift between her and her father, and it was something she's not sure she can take. Her eyes began to water. "You know how i've demanded honesty from you...and it just makes me so..so mad at myself, because I can't be honest about us. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you"

"Okay, then tell your dad"

Yoruichi gasped, "but I can't...not right now...i'm not...ready"

"So don't"

"Soi Fon, you're not making this easier." Yoruichi flopped her back on the bed, with her arms spread. Soi Fon chuckled and followed her direction, lying by her left side. Soi Fon held Yoruichi's chin and forced her to maintain eye contact, but said nothing. Her eyes were , unlike Yoruichi's, were gleaming.

"It must be real hard for you to act like we're just friends in front of your dad. It hurts, doesn't it? You're both lying to yourself and him"

"Yeah..."

"I don't think you're ashamed of me..of us. So don't put that in the equation", she kissed Yoruichi's cheek, then caressed it. "and as for honesty. I've...uhm"

Yoruichi lifted her upper body,supported by her elbows, curious with what Soi Fon had to say.

Soi Fon beamed. "Let's just say, well, not that there has been a lot I'd consider I have dated...but you're...you're the most honest I've been with...so...i guess, as long as we're honest with each other..."

She leaned in to kiss Yoruichi softly, their lips barely making contact. Yoruichi scooted closer and kissed Soi Fon back, this time a deeper one. Their tongues found their way to each other's mouths, causing the moment to heat up. Soi Fon suddenly stood up, frustrating Yoruichi.

Soi Fon however merely walked over to turn off the light. In the midst of the darkness, with the streetlight giving them a faint guide, Yoruichi perceived the outlines of Soi Fon's body, quietly undressing. She walked towards Yoruichi, kneeled in front of her and whispered closely, "we're going to have to be very, very, quiet"

Yoruichi smiled as she could see Soi Fon's lips move to a smile. She bit her lip as she felt Soi Fon tracing her face then neck, stopping at her collar, unbuttoning her shirt slowly, one by one. She breathed in and gripped the end of the mattress, when Soi Fon kissed her neck, while removing her shirt, and gently massaging her shoulders.

Soi Fon undid Yoruichi's jeans and removed in quick precision. She found herself beneath Soi Fon, straddled on top of her, breathing heavily. She could feel Soi Fon's burning gaze at her. Soi Fon moved in, her hands and lips roaming all over Yoruichi's body, exploring slowly and gently, every nook and cranny; memorizing every part that made Yoruichi pleasurably react to. Yoruichi was in a trance-like state. Soi Fon's tongue tasted every bit of her, causing sensations she had never felt before. Her breath was erratic all through out, both from the pleasure and from the restraint she needed to have.

There were no scratches, bite marks, nor hair pulled violently--no battle for dominance. Yet it felt like the wildest thing they have ever done. And Soi Fon did something else, she had never done before after sex. Instead of pulling away, excusing herself to smoke, Soi Fon scooted closer to Yoruichi's body and tangled up herself , resting her head on the crook of Yoruichi's neck and shoulder.

_ You'll see. When you're there, you'll know the difference._

Soi Fon smirked. She closed her eyes and held Yoruichi in the most possessive manner.

--------

**A/N: Comments and Reviews as usual, folks :D Can't believe the number of hits this story has been getting, so thank you, thank you, thank you. I've enabled anonymous comments, disabling it was unintentional and a mere oversight. I welcome any constructive criticisms and comments. Hope everyone's enjoying their holidays :)**


	21. Chapter 21: The countdown

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Did I wake you up? Sorry"

Soi Fon's mind was racing. It was 3 a.m and no matter how comforting Yoruichi's body lying next to her felt, she just couldn't rest her mind. Her constant shifting of position woke Yoruichi up, who instinctively kissed Soi Fon's cheek. "It's okay", she said, "I don't mind the extra hours awake with you...what's on your mind?"

Soi Fon stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, talk to me". Yoruichi was increasingly getting worried. While she could see Soi Fon's effort to keep communication lines open, Yoruichi still sensed her falling back to isolation every now and then. It's been a struggle for Soi Fon to open up, and for Yoruichi as well to keep threading the thin line between encouragement and obtrusion.

"What does..your father do?"

Yoruichi has long decided that Soi Fon must be the most perplexing character she has ever encountered, and this question was just an example of it. "You can't sleep because you're wondering about my father's work?"

"Yeah", Soi Fon answered honestly.

Yoruichi expected a retort, but Soi Fon's curt answer bothered her. "Why would that make you restless?"

"You haven't answered my question"

"He works at the mines, why?"

"How long?"

"Since I could remember, Soi Fon, why are you asking these questions?"

Soi Fon sat up and smiled. "Just curious"

"Soi Fo--"

"Months have passed, We're both lying naked in your bed, and you still use my surname. Why don't you start calling me Shaolin Fon? It's _much_ less informal", Soi Fon playfully remarked, tweaking the tip of Yoruichi's nose.

Yoruichi squeezed Soi Fon's waist in return, causing Soi Fon to fall on top of Yoruichi. "Alright. Soi...you haven't answered _my_ question"

"He...seemed to have known my father. So I was just wondering..."

"Ah, well, he knows just about anyone. He keeps himself informed with the who's who of the business world. It's a little quirk of his. I don't think there'd be any chance they had met in the past"

Soi Fon peered at Yoruichi in a child-like manner. "You sure?"

"Aww, Soi" Yoruichi hugged her tightly. "You don't know how cute you are when you're like that."

Soi Fon jerked her head, after being buried at Yoruichi's chest. "You know? No one's ever called me cute, except you"

"That's because I'm probably the only one who has ever dared call you cute"

Soi Fon grinned and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, I don't know why I let you get away with things like that. Like, you calling me, of all things, babe"

Yoruichi arched her eyebrows, "Would you have preferred sweetie pie?"

Soi Fon chuckled and shook her head violently. Yoruichi held her closer. "Hmm, honey bunch?"

Soi Fon thought for a second. "Mmm. I guess babe's not that bad, if your other options are more puke-inducing. Just don't say that in front of my friends. I'm gonna get a shit load of teasing from them"

"Too cool for terms of endearment?" Yoruichi teasingly brushed her lips on the other girl's ear.

"I was never anyone's..._babe_ and--"

"Well you are now". Yoruichi flipped their positions, with Soi Fon arching her eyebrows, knowing what's going to happen in a few minutes. "You've fought well for your freedom Miss Shaolin Fon, but you're mine now"

'Oh? I just got owned?"

Yoruichi gripped Soi Fon's wrists, slowly held them above her head and whispered, "Isn't it obvious? Your body is at the mercy of my hands, _babe_". Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and held a defiantly smug look, refusing to give in. Yoruichi nipped then licked Soi Fon's ear, causing the girl to grip the sheets beneath her, and bite her lip, successfully suppressing a moan . Yoruichi looked up. "Hmm...you are one tough cookie".

Soi Fon opened her eyes and smirked. "It'll take more than that to make me surrender"

Yoruichi slowly let out a mischievous grin, and pulled herself downwards below Soi Fon's stomach. She traced the outlines of Soi Fon's thighs, stopping at the knees and slowly coaxed them to bend. Soi Fon's face changed into worry. "Yoruichi..are you sure--"

"I want to", was Yoruichi's quick and determined answer. Before Soi Fon could respond, Yoruichi dove in, and flicked her tongue, causing her hips to jerk upwards involuntarily.

The first few times they have had sex, Soi Fon had to somewhat guide Yoruichi where to go, what to do. Yoruichi was honest enough to admit that Soi Fon was her first time as far as lesbian relationships go, and that even her experience with men were simply straight up sex, or "in out, in out, release" as how Yoruichi joked about it. Patiently, Soi Fon had allowed Yoruichi to get the hang of it on her own. Inexperienced or not, Yoruichi was good at what she does.

Soi Fon, in a way, loved that innocence, and demanded nothing from her. "Whenever you're ready. It's not for everyone, you know", Soi Fon has often remarked, when Yoruichi gets her bouts of guilt for 'not returning the favor'. She can be a selfish little prick, but when it comes to sex, Soi Fon proudly carried her badge of being a giver more than a receiver. But she was however, genuinely honest whenever she tried to reassure Yoruichi that "it's great, with just how things go about". More importantly, Soi Fon slowly realized sex had taken a back seat, next to her frequent visits in the cafe. She found herself enjoying the bits of conversation with Yoruichi, learning something new about her everyday.

As much as it isn't anymore such a big deal for Soi Fon, she wasn't about to complain at what Yoruichi was trying to accomplish. Yoruichi wasn't complaining either; she loved how Soi Fon tasted and had been reacting. These encouraged Yoruichi to explore Soi Fon further and deeper, causing Soi Fon's muscles to tense up and finally reach her peak.

"Fuck" Soi Fon exclaimed in between heavy breaths.

"Snared you, finally". Yoruichi was grinning like a mad dog, proud of reaching her goal.

Soi Fon put her hands up and nodded incessantly, still gasping for air. " yes, yes, you got me. I surrender. You're getting way too good for my sake"

Yoruichi planted a kiss on Soi Fon's forehead. "I love you"

"I feel it", Soi Fon replied, without hesitation.

Yoruichi's eyes gleamed, knowing with Soi Fon, it'll be one step at a time. "That's all I'm asking for"

---

"Goooood morning, sleepy heads!". Rangiku was her usual annoyingly cheerful self in the morning, handing mugs of coffee to both Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "Your father left early, so I'm in charge of breakfast. Bacon and eggs!"

Soi Fon scratched her head and rubbed her eyes violently. "Rangiku, if you can possibly be more cheerful than that, I swear the sun will shine right out of your ass"

"Oooh, don't you just love her grumpiness, Yoruichi? Imagine me living with _that_ for _years_"

Yoruichi chuckled, glancing at Soi Fon, who was intent on scowling her way through breakfast. " You're definitely a saint"

"It's 7 a.m. The world is still sleeping, and you woke me up, Rangiku. You are far beyond lucky my mind is still in comatose or i'll be killing you with a meat cleaver by now". Soi Fon glared at Rangiku, then Yoruichi. "Don't you laugh at me"

"Or else what?" Yoruichi crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing", Soi Fon mumbled, frowning at her coffee.

"Cluck, cluck, cluck"

Yoruichi guffawed at Rangiku's imitation of a chicken much to Soi Fon's annoyance.

"Oh you two--I, where's my cellphone?"

Yoruichi chuckled, "I kept it didn't I? You're not working while you're in _my_ house"

"But, but", Soi Fon sputtered. Yoruichi raised her eyebrows once more. Soi Fon slumped over and muttered sheepishly, "okay"

Rangiku opened her mouth in astonishment and laughed silently at Soi Fon before quickly uttering the word, "henpecked".

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, thinking of a defense. Her annoyance turned into amusement after a few seconds. She _had_ no defense, and it was surprisingly a good feeling.

---

Yoruichi was sitting by the doorstep of their backyard, holding her second cup of coffee when she felt a jacket wrapped around her shoulder. "What's on your mind?", Soi Fon asked, while she sat down and scooted closer to Yoruichi.

Leaning over Soi Fon's body for more warmth, Yoruichi sighed in contentment. "Nothing, actually. I'm just appreciating this moment."

Soi Fon struggled to reach her pant pocket, and took out a small box. "I think it would be better if I give this now, rather than in front of everyone else"

"Soi, I thought we agreed--"

Soi Fon shook her head. "It's not expensive, I promise"

"Okay". Yoruichi held the box, wondering what was inside it. "Can I open it now?"

Yoruichi removed the ribbon upon Soi Fon's approval. "Soi..."

"I didn't know you wanted to become a cat. That gift is awfully funny, if you think about it, now".

Yoruichi chuckled as she held a silver dog tag with a Chinese character engraved on it. "The Chinese symbol for difficulty is the same for opportunity, that's what's engraved there. That's pretty much the only philosophy that has defined me", Soi Fon explained while carefully placing the necklace on Yoruichi. "So that's me, right there, close to your heart". Yoruichi remained silent.

"I know, I know. cheese overload, but it's--mmpf" Yoruichi refused to let Soi Fon finish, planting a deep kiss on the girl.

"Perfect", breathed Yoruichi. "I'll go get my gift for you then"

---

Soi Fon gazed appreciatively at the Shihoins' well-trimmed backyard while she waited for Yoruichi to come back. It was definitely small, but even she could perceive the time and effort spent in maintaining it without removing the "homey" feel to it. The Fon's house in China could probably fit dozens of people at a time, but everything seemed too aseptic, like no one was actually allowed to _live_ there.

"Here", Yoruichi said, with a tint of shyness upon handing out a carefully wrapped medium-sized box. She sat next to Soi Fon who immediately ripped the wrapper viciously much to Yoruichi's amusement. Realizing her uncharacteristic behavior, Soi Fon stopped and embarrassingly grinned. "Uh, it's good luck in Chinese to rip it apart"

Yoruichi chuckled and nodded. "Right, I knew that" She inhaled nervously, waiting for Soi Fon's reaction upon seeing her gift. "It's..uhm, I know you have expensive cameras..."

"LOMO!" Soi Fon exclaimed with glee. She smiled widely as she held up a black toy-like camera. Soi Fon suddenly turned to face Yoruichi with a frown. "Who insisted on getting inexpensive gifts? This model doesn't come very cheap"

"It's pre-owned...so it's not that expensive... but the former owner assured me it works perfectly". Yoruichi blushed, telling Soi Fon it was a second-hand camera was something she dreaded. "Besides, you've been spending a lot on our dates, I--"

"I love it" Soi Fon gave Yoruichi a kiss on the cheek. She blushed a crimson a red, uttering the words "thank you" while keeping her gaze on the camera.

"Well, why don't we test that later afternoon?", Yoruichi suggested. "By the ruins"

---

Rangiku practically threw them out of the house after lunch, claiming they'll be in the way of her preparing for later's dinner, giving Yoruichi a knowing look before slamming the door behind them.

Soi Fon winced. "She's gone mad. Absolutely mad"

"She seems to be in her element. So let's just go with it"

Soi Fon looked back and shouted for Rangiku to hear. "She's getting ready for marriage with Shuhei!"

'I heard that!" Rangiku shouted back. "You're just envious that domestic activities are way out of your league!"

Jiggling the keys, Soi Fon wondered out loud while they headed for her car, "Why is she making this a huge fiesta? Are your friends coming over too? How many is she expecting to go?"

"You never know on this side of town", Yoruichi cryptically answered with a smirk.

---

"Soi?"

"mmmph?"

" where do you pack it in?"

"You're the one who eats like you've just gone back from a civil war"

Yoruichi took a bite from her donut. "True, but I'm taller than you, plus more, uhm, curves"

Soi Fon gobbled her sandwich and spoke with her mouth full. "I'm hungry. I didn't realize it's been _hours_ since we had lunch. Besides, this", pointing at herself, "curve-less body is still growing"

"Fact or wishful thinking?" Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon by the waist who was about to walk out. "Kidding! Am just kidding. I love your curve-less body. I do, Aww come on, Soi!" Yoruichi laughed as she followed a grumbling Soi Fon to the car.

"Where to?" Yoruichi asked while buckling her seat belt.

Soi Fon thoughtfully said, "It's already 5 p.m. And I've just had enough picture taking for the day. Let's go back to your place"

"Uhm", Yoruichi muttered nervously. "No, let's uh, go to the riverbank"

" Didn't you feel cold enough by the ruins? Now you want to head on a frozen river"

"But it's fun! Look, it's snowing! Please?"

Soi Fon yielded with a sigh. "Fine, fine. Yoruichi wants to play in the snow"

---

"Yoruichi. It's 7 p.m, and my whole body has turned numb. Can you stop making snow angels, already?", Soi Fon muttered gloomily.

Yoruichi sat up and cheerfully asked "Is it? Wow, time sure flies. Mmm...okay, let's go"

Yoruichi ran towards the car, leaving Soi Fon behind shivering. Looking at a dozen or so snow angels on the ground, she frowned and spoke, "this is why you guys don't exist on my book"

---

"Soi? Are you mad?"

"No"

"You're mad"

"No"

"You're really, really mad"

"No"

"Really, really, really--"

"Alright, ergh. I'm mad. I hate snow. I hate winter. I'm cold and hungry and You--"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!!!"

Soi Fon's mouth was left agape at the sight of Renji, Kira, Shuhei and Rukia, all inside the Shihoins' house, together with Rangiku and Yoruichi's father. After the shouting and the laughing, they all looked at Soi Fon curiously, still stunned.

Renji held his chin and frowned, examining Soi Fon's face closely. "Well, this _looks_like Soi Fon"

Shuhei followed suit and sniffed Soi Fon's neck "_smells_ like Soi Fon"

Rukia pinched Soi Fon's nose and nodded at Renji and Shuhei. "_feels _like Soi Fon"

Kira went in and waved his hand in front Soi Fon's face. "you sure this isn't just an artificial body?"

Soi Fon glared at all of them. "Why are you all here?'

Rangiku and Yoruichi chuckled and simultaneously shouted, "Our fault!"

"Don't worry we're not gonna squeeze ourselves here later". Rukia grinned.

"School's closed til the 3rd..."

"Eh? I'm insulted. There's such a thing as inns here, Soi", Yoruichi butted in and whispered "Still mad?"

Soi Fon sighed and smiled. "No. But next time, if you need to buy time for preparations, bring me somewhere warm and cozy"'

"Oi! Bring out the beer, Shuhei!", Renji shouted, causing Soi Fon to frown. Rangiku gripped Soi Fon's shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll be on their best behavior. And they have been briefed. They know nothing about you and Yoruichi". She assured Soi Fon through a confident smirk.

"Soi". Kira butted in and placed his arm around her. "I know you Chinese have a way better new year's celebration. But we'll do our best tonight". Everyone laughed including Yoruichi's father as Kira attempted to wrap Soi's shoulders with a red plush dragon. While Yoruichi was busy bringing out paper plates, she caught sight of Soi Fon and Kira, he was holding her waist tightly from the back while he bobbed the head of the dragon on Soi Fon's face. Soi didn't put up a fight, and instead just kept laughing.

_You've got something he couldn't have_.

---

"Hey Soi, got a minute? I've got something important to tell you"

"Important? Okay, let's step out"

Soi Fon was happy to oblige Kira. The fact that Rukia and Renji were all googly-eyed on each other, and there was also Rangiku and Shuhei's shameless flirting left her frustrated over the distance between her and Yoruichi.

"Thanks", Kira said, lighting up the cigarette Soi Fon handed over. Puffing for a few times, Kira eventually spoke. "I've been getting some...professional help"

Soi Fon's eyes lit up. "That's good to hear, Kira. Since when?"

Kira smiled bitterly and looked down. "Since I found out you were with her", he said, cocking his head towards the direction of the house.

"Kira.."

"Now, now. Don't go all guilt-laden. It's good, it's actually good. All this time, you just played, and so I thought I'd hang around and wait. Maybe you'd realize..." He sighed, then continued, "But. You seem to walk around these days with a cloud underneath you which I can only surmise is caused by her."

Soi Fon nodded in agreement.

Kira smirked. "That's when it hit me. I've been using all these, you, Gin's expulsion, to hold me back. Pain is just something too familiar, that it has become comforting. It just terrifies me to try something else, because when you fall back to pain again, it takes time getting used to. I don't know if you understand that?"

"We're more alike than you think, Kira", Soi Fon said sadly.

Kira sniggered. "I know. One of the reasons why I came to accept we're never gonna be together, really. We're too alike, we'll be feeding each other negativity till doomsday" He turned to face Soi Fon. "That's why seeing you this happy, I came to the conclusion that I should stop walking with my head bowed down, willing and ready to be decapitated by my own demons. I thought you deserved to know that. You never shied away from me, even though you knew what I felt for you. You never used that an excuse to leave me in my darkest moments."

Soi Fon smiled and lifted her arms wide open. Kira stepped forward and gave Soi Fon a hug.

---

"Hey, hey! It's almost midnight!" Rangiku jumped while she waved her watch at everyone, much to Shuhei's blushing.

_Where's Soi Fon? _Yoruichi searched the room and pantry, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, you know what?" Yoruichi's father mused. "The fireworks are seen better at the backyard, we can all climb the wall fence and sit there"

Renji stood up swiftly hand in waist, and shouted in a low tone. "Robin, to the backyard!". He ran with Shuhei, bowed down as they waited for everyone, then he opened the door aggressively.

"This should be a good..." Renji turned pale, staring at Soi Fon and Kira as they hugged each other. They let go immediately with everyone silently looking on. Renji gulped and muttered, "view".

Soi Fon and Kira both groaned at the realization that they have been in a compromising situation, if left unexplained. But who are they suppose to explain to? Kira has been briefed over Soi Fon and Yoruichi's hidden relationship from the father. Kira glanced at Yoruichi nervously, this wasn't his intention at all.

"Soi Fon...", Yoruichi whispered to herself.

"Aww will you look at that young love, blossoming in the midst of darkness" Yoruichi's father exclaimed. Kira frowned while Soi Fon squirmed like she was in pain.

Everyone else moved awkwardly, finding positions on top of the wall. Soi Fon hurriedly moved next to Yoruichi and whispered, "Yoruichi, it's not what you think"

"What do you think I'm thinking?", she replied coldly.

"Kira...I can't tell you what Kira told me. It's not mine to tell, but you have to believe me, Yoruichi". She sat next to Yoruichi, intently fixing her gaze on the fireworks display. "Kira and I are _just_ friends"

"I know", Yoruichi muttered, still refusing to look at Soi Fon. "It's okay. I'm not jealous"

"I..." Soi Fon nodded. "Okay...". She forced a smile and gazed at Yoruichi. "There's your fireworks, Yoruichi"

"yeah...", Yoruichi responded sadly.

Soi Fon still forced a smile and nervously began to speak, "Yoruichi...I...I..."

Yoruichi suddenly stood up and balanced her way to her father, leaving Soi Fon dumbfounded and grimacing at the sudden turn of events. All alone on one area of the wall, Soi Fon rested her chin on her knees. She spoke clearly to no one, "ngóh oi néih, Yoruichi".

---

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Be safe :)**


	22. Chapter 22: cooling down

"Ms. Fon? Are you...capable of moving now?"

"Want me to try moving my fist to your face, Omaeda?" Soi Fon snickered as she held her fist up.

Omaeda chuckled and waved a round plastic container "I wouldn't do that, if I were you". Omaeda decided to pay his little boss a visit in the hospital, bringing with him tons of gummy bears--Soi Fon's secret indulgence. He had known Soi Fon since she was still a child, and is well aware of the girl's penchant for junk food. While technically under her father's payroll, his loyalty undoubtedly belonged to Soi Fon, and had been capable of proving it several times already.

Grinning, Soi Fon opened the container and started munching the gummy bears. "Got news for me?"

"You should get some well-deserved rest first, Ms. Fon"

"Bad news, huh?"

"It's all relative"

Soi Fon gobbled up a fistful of the candy. "Give it to me straight"

"Your father found out you missed the deadline for college applications. He's stark raving mad, and is thinking of disinheriting you"

Soi Fon closed her eyes and nodded. "That's all?"

"Yeah"

Soi Fon scoffed. "Then let him. Like I care"

"And how do you plan to survive when you didn't even apply for_ any _college? You plan to work at _that_ cafe too?"

"Don't bring her into this"

"How can I not, Ms. Fon? You've started to act...funny right after you met her"

"Funny good, or funny bad?", Soi Fon chuckled.

Omaeda spoke with a dead-pan expression. "You have been neglecting your work here. I've been covering your ass. I'm not paid to do that. I suggest you return to taking your role in the company seriously, again. Be the Tai-pan you've been trained to be. That would also ease your father's anger."

Soi Fon furrowed her eyebrows, thinking hard. "I'm seventeen. Am I not allowed to act like one?"

"By that you mean being irrationally infatuated with someone you barely know?"

Soi Fon yawned and stretched her arms. She blinked profusely at Omaeda before answering with a quick, "yes".

Omaeda sighed. He knows better than to argue with Soi Fon. He stood up and walked to the room's window, pulling the blinds up.

"By the way, Omaeda, have you found anything on her father?"

"To think I've spend a significant portion of my life working for your company, I haven't heard of the surname Shihoin. I suspect your imagination is just running wild"

"Just keep checking, okay?"

"Can I trust then that you'd finish your lagged work once you're out of the hospital? I would have to fly to Hong Kong for your request, and that might take time."

"Why Hong Kong?"

"Your father began his empire there, and prior to my employment at your company too. One never knows. Although sometimes, ignorance works out for the best"

Soi Fon ignored the last part of his statement. "You'd investigate by yourself?"

"I can't possibly delegate this to anyone else, can I?"

"I don't know Omaeda, he'd kill _you _if he finds out you're directly--"

"He won't"

"You think so, huh"

Omaeda began to move out. Before closing the door, he turned around and smirked confidently at Soi Fon. "In this ever changing world, it's good to know there's something constant in my life--you _still_ underestimate me"

---

It was a lazy wednesday morning, and Yoruichi intended to keep it that way. Her sense of peace however, was suddenly disturbed by a muffled sound of a male voice on the opposite side of the door, arguing with Kukaku.

"Look, lady, I need to speak with Yoruichi. It's urgent. It's about Soi Fon"

"I don't care. She said she's busy. And when she's busy, that means no one's allowed to talk to her"

Yoruichi ran towards the door. She saw Kira, all red in the face, frustrated that Kukaku was giving him a hard time.

"Kira"

"Yoruichi", Kira said, bowing his head slightly.

"Now ain't you the respectful one. Calling me lady, first, then bowing down to Yoruichi. You're quite different from that Chinese girl". Kukaku smugly crossed her arms, while Kira's head remained low.

"Kukaku"

"yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up for once", Yoruichi irritably said.

Kukaku sniggered and stepped outside.

Turning to Kira, Yoruichi immediately asked. "What about Soi Fon?"

Kira licked then bit his lips nervously. "I...well...". He scratched the back part of his head out of anxiety, but Yoruichi noted Kira was still as subdued as before, but his face seemed to have a certain glow. That only made Yoruichi feel worse. "I wanted to apologize about--"

Yoruichi waved that aside. "Forget about it"

Kira stood his ground. "No, thing is, you're being unfair to Soi Fon..."

"Kira, if that's the only thing you want to talk about. I'm gonna go back to work. You said it was urgent. That doesn't sound urgent to me considering it happened weeks ago" Yoruichi started to walk away.

"Soi's in the hospital right now" Kira blurted out in uncharacteristic show of desperation. His face turned pale, then groaned. "She's gonna kill me"

"which hospital?", Yoruichi asked, walking back to Kira.

"Uh, she kind of made us all promise not to inform you"

"Then why are you here in the first place???", Yoruichi snarled." First, I see your hands all over Soi Fon, now you're rubbing it in that I'm out of the loop and you're not???"

Kira remained calm though obviously apologetic. Yoruichi sensed that losing her temper will not bring her anywhere. "Look, Kira. You made an effort to inform me, at the risk of incurring Soi's ire. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"She's at the East Medical Centre", Kira muttered. "You can't go there alone. There's a list of people allowed to see her. You need to be accompanied...by me. Can you just, if she asks, claim this is all Rangiku's own doing? I kid you not when I say I prefer water boarding as torture than her anger directed at me"

---

"Rangiku...where is she anyway?", Yoruichi inquired, breaking the awkward silence in the car.

"She's been with Soi...pretty much since she got confined. And...hold on" Kira sighed glumly. He was interrupted by a call on his phone. "Rangiku, yeah, she's with me now. Alright, we're going up" He turned around to talk to Yoruichi. "We're meeting Rangiku at the cafe near the ICU"

"ICU...jesus...that's how bad--"

"No" Kira muttered, finally letting out a chuckle. "She's at the 12th floor. There's just a cafe for those who'd wait for patients in the ICU. Relax"

Yoruichi scowled. _I'm being told to relax by emo boy. Great. _"Do we _really___have time to sit down and drink coffee?"

Kira merely shrugged. "Just following orders"

Kira was the first to greet Rangiku who looked like a hot mess, with eye-bags . "Hey, who's with Soi?", Kira inquired.

"No one, she's asleep", Rangiku replied, while hugging Yoruichi tightly. Kira nodded solemnly to both girls and said, "I'll be at Soi's room, in case she wakes up"

Yoruichi tried to be as calm as possible, though if she had a choice, she would be running towards Soi Fon's room by now. "What happened?"

Rangiku rested her back on the chair and sighed. "We went back to the dorms rght?, and she was still very much up and about . Anyway, she had chills and her fever shot up. She was still determined to fight it off with just her usual Chinese medicines. THEN, she started to get disoriented due to her high fever, so we brought her here. Turns out she had pneumonia."

Yoruichi turned pale. "Snow angels"

Rangiku looked at her quizzically. "Snow angels?"

"Err...we kind of stayed out in the snow for...quite awhile. You know, buying time for the new year surprise". Yoruichi stared at Rangiku guiltily. "I couldn't think of how else to distract Soi Fon, so we just sat in the freshly fallen snow, and I..."

"made snow angels, while her butt was freezing", Ragiku finished, desperately trying to suppress her laughter with the scenario playing in her head.

Yoruichi nodded.

Rangiku sighed. "Well, it was _my_ idea for you to drag her out of the house in the first place, so don't feel guilty about that"

"How long has she been..."

It was Rangiku's turn to look guilt-ridden. "a couple of days now. She..."

"Didn't want to tell me". Yoruichi nodded, saving Rangiku the burden of information. "Kira told me already"

"She wasn't sure if you'd...I mean after what you saw.."

Yoruichi looked away and sighed. "It's not what I saw. It's how I reacted. She's punishing me"

---

Kira looked up and away from the book he was reading, feeling a blob of paper thrown at him. And another one. "I like you better when you were under heavy doses of anti-biotics. Stop that. Soi. Stop. I mean it."

"I'm bored. And you're boring. I'm entertaining both of us" Soi Fon teared another sheet of paper from Rangiku's notebook and started ripping them and shaping them into balls. "What's that you're reading anyway?"

Kira glanced at the book cover and held it up for Soi Fon to read. "Man's Search for Meaning. Gah. No wonder you're such a cheerful person"

"You're obviously feeling better. At least your tongue is" Kira chuckled then reopened the book.

Soi Fon stuck out her tongue and moved it up and down. "Yep. Way better"

"He who has a _why_ to live for, can bear almost any _how. _Friedrich Nietzsche" Kira said, reading out loudly a line from the book. "I guess you're ready to face her then"

Soi Fon feigned innocence. "her?"

Kira gave her a knowing look.

While stretching her arms and yawning, Soi Fon nodded. "Yeah, I should contact her soo-- Ow. Fuck. I think I've broken every bone in my body", she groaned and massaged her lower back, feeling the strain of being bed-ridden for a few days already.

Kira smirked.

"Hey, I know that smirk. You know something. Spill it"

"I know nothing", Kira replied, covering his face with the book and picked up his phone, feigning secrecy and hushed, "Yeah, Rangiku. She's awake and back to her annoying self"

A few minutes later of Soi Fon pestering Kira, there was a knock on the door. Rangiku popped her head and grinned. "Hey, pin cushion. Up and about?"

Soi Fon grinned back. "My butt feels like jello, but other than that, I can beat the shit out of Kira anytime of the day"

"Why me?", Kira sighed, burying his face further on the book he was holding. "And I thought you've broken every bone in your body", he mumbled.

"Good" Rangiku said. "I brought someone with me"

Soi Fon already knew who that person was, still, she wasn't prepared to be seen this weak. She glared at Kira, before turning her attention on Yoruichi. She forced a smile, and muttered, "hey, you. I hope you've brought me balloons. I'm tired of flowers"

Yoruichi held her breath. Just to see Soi Fon in a hospital bed was enough for her to feel gutted. "Hey" was all she could say, despite her desire to hold Soi Fon tight.

Rangiku tapped Kira's shoulder. "You hungry?"

"Not really...ow! oh...right...yeah, come to think of it, I'm famished. Let's go". Kira stumbled in his attempt to stand up immediately. "We'll be back, when uhm". He looked at Rangiku for answers.

She rolled her eyes. "Just call us, when you need us, Soi", she said, dragging Kira out of the room.

Yoruichi pulled a chair and sat next to Soi Fon after Kira and Rangiku left. 'You've got good friends"

"Yeah, that much I know"

Yoruichi's eyes examined what was in front of her. Soi Fon had two types of tubes stuck on both arms. Soi Fon groaned while trying to sit up. "Thanks", she mumbled over Yoruichi supporting her back while she shifted position. "It hasn't been a good week so far. One would think there'd be enough travesty in m--"

"You should've told me". Yoruichi tried not to sound nagging, but could not help herself. She thought of the moment Soi Fon approached her and attempted to apologize, but she turned away. "Is this my punishment?"

Soi Fon looked confused. "Err...I'm the one who's suffering right now"

"Why did you shut me out then? I should be the first person you'd call, not the last one to know" Yoruichi was trying hard to hold back her tears. She gazed at Soi Fon and asked softly, "Why?"

Soi Fon's eyes were downcast "You barely said goodbye when I left your house. I kind of don't have an idea whether--"

"Let's...let's not talk about that...Okay? Look at you..." Yoruichi said gently, caressing Soi Fon's cheek. "...I should've been by your side since you got here"

Soi Fon shifted her gaze uncomfortably, but Yoruichi was determined to reel in Soi Fon back. She held Soi Fon's chin. " I love _you_. No matter what the circumstances are. Even if I'm mad at you, things like this...I would've wanted to take care of you"

Soi Fon said nothing.

Yoruichi gazed intensely at Soi Fon's eyes that stared back blankly.

Yoruichi sighed, frustrated at Soi Fon's silence. "You don't want me in your life anymore"

"I do", Soi Fon quickly said. "It's you who refused to listen"

Yoruichi felt her heart stabbed. Soi Fon was right. And no matter how much she'd want to set that aside, it just kept resurfacing. "I know...I am now...I trust you...it's just--"

"it's hard to trust me when the evidence was apparently right there in front of you"

"Yeah..."_, _Yoruichi whispered. "...but now I..."

Yoruichi chewed her lip nervously. She quickly reached out for Soi Fon's hand and opened her mouth to say something but Soi Fon frowned, then grimaced. "Owww"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry". Yoruichi immediately released Soi Fon's right hand. In the midst of her anxiety, she had forgotten that a needle for a dextrose was inserted there. While Yoruichi didn't wish for that to happen, it seemed to have lightened up the atmosphere somehow. They found themselves chuckling at what seemed to have been an anticlimactic incident that just ruined a perfectly dramatic moment.

_"_For the record. I haven't looked at, thought of, nor wanted anyone else since we've been together", Soi Fon spoke with a small smile on her face, massaging her hand. Then she shook her head and mumbled "No, since we met"

Yoruichi felt her face blushing. She replaced Soi Fon's hand with her own, massaging the one she just hurt. She cocked an eyebrow and teasingly said, "Liar. You've thought of Tia"

Soi Fon acted out like she wanted to puke. "Bleh. _Those _were _nightmares_. They don't really count", she insisted before grinning widely.

Yoruichi chuckled, then turning serious, she said in a hushed voice "I'm really sorry Soi..."

"Tch. Forget about it. That's over", Soi interjected. "I'm just glad you're here." She scooted over to the left and tapped the right side of the bed inviting Yoruichi over. Both quietly stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, while Soi Fon slowly rested her head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"I would need to be more present at work after I get out here", Soi Fon said sadly.

Yoruichi frowned. "You need more rest after this"

Soi Fon sighed. "I can't afford to. Dad's waving his disinheritance threat at me again"

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I was on a rebellious kick. I screwed up something big, so I kind of have to make up for it. It's always been like that, and I have a feeling it will be like that for a long time"

"Is working in your dad's company...really what you want to do?"

"Mmm..not just _that_. But I'll be able to work things out and do everything that I want. I always do", she replied confidently.

Yoruichi smiled at her tenderly and shook her head. "You think you can have everything you want?"

"For your information, I _do_ have everything I want. "

Yoruichi snickered. "Really?"

Soi Fon nodded once. "Really"

"Do _y_ou,now?"

"Yeah. She's right here beside me"

"I--"Yiruichi rolled her eyes and smirked. "Cheeeeesy"

"Just the way you like iiiit", Soi Fon replied in a sing-song tone.

Yoruichi smiled and wrapped her arm on Soi Fon. "Yeah...you're right"

---

---

A few days after Yoruichi's visit, Soi Fon got released from the hospital. Immediately, Soi Fon dropped by the cafe. "Hey, you got time to be an irresponsible employee?"

"What's on your mind?", Yoruichi answered, suspicious of Soi Fon's intentions.

She chuckled, "nothing nasty, for a change. I just feel like eating out with you. I've noticed you've got a new hand here, so why don't you slack off for a while. It's friday"

Yoruichi thought about it for a minute, then grinned. "Okay, you have a date"

---

"Ah damn it", Soi Fon grumbled while struggling to drive and retrieve her cellphone at the same time"

"You're living a dangerous life, Soi", Yoruichi complained.

"Yeah, well", Soi Fon frowned upon glancing at the caller ID. She signaled Yoruichi to be quiet for a bit while she took the call. "wài"

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows and smiled. It was the first time she was actually hearing Soi Fon speak in Chinese. Soi Fon smiled back, having the same thing in mind.

"Mandarin?", Yoruichi inquired after Soi Fon ended the conversation.

"Cantonese", Soi Fon said. "My father lived in Hong Kong for the longest time. So while his main business now is based in the mainland, he had acquired that stubborn Hongkonger pride and identity. He insists I speak to him in Cantonese, so that's my first langage not Mandarin, which I think is more practical considering..." She laughed at herself. "Okay, I'm blabbering.

"So you know Cantonese _and_ Mandarin?"

"and Hokkien", Soi Fon answered matter-of-factly. She felt Yoruichi's admiring gaze burning at her. "What?"

"So you know Mandarin, _and_ Cantonese, _and _Hokkien. Wow"

"But most people in China know and speak Mandarin and another Chinese language or dialect. That's nothing to really brag about"

"Yeah, but still. Is there anything you're not good at?", teased Yoruichi.

Soi Fon laughed. "Is that a real question?"

"Well, maybe"

"Plenty. I can't dance to save my life. Rangiku is right, I'm no good at household work, and the list goes on and on", Soi Fon admitted, grunting slightly upon turning the wheel. "We're gonna have to make a detour, that fine with you? I'd have to work on something at the office for father-boss. He's back in mainland"

Yoruichi nodded. "Not a problem. I take it things are back to normal?"

Soi Fon grinned. "He had no choice to begin with" . Yoruichi couldn't decide if Soi Fon is just brave or over-confident. In the end, she resolved not to analyze the dynamics between Soi Fon and her father anymore, simply because she can't comprehend it at all, no matter how hard she tried.

---

Like hearing Soi Fon speak in her native tongue, Yoruichi felt a sense of thrill coming from the thought of seeing Soi Fon work. Though Soi Fon has spoken about it, this was a side of her that remained disconnected to their relationship. It's also still hard for her to imagine Soi Fon, not just working, but directing a company. She found herself staring at a 12-storey commercial complex, modestly designed, instead of a gargantuan building that screamed 'Fon Industries is here to swallow you whole' as she imagined it to be.

"We keep floors 10 to 12. There's no manufacturing or product development here. Just marketing and sales, so there's no need for bigger space", Soi Fon explained, while waiting for the elevator.

She prepared herself from keeping a straight face upon reaching the 12th floor. She had expected Soi Fon to transform into a stern, cold and ruthless boss to instill fear among the employees. After all, Soi Fon is young, and probably needed to prove her worth as the heir to their empire. She had imagined this several times before, and always ended up giggling.

The door opened automatically after Soi Fon swiped her card. Soi Fon immediately scanned the area and saw that many people were still working. Everyone greeted Soi Fon warmly. Yoruichi noticed that Soi Fon referred to everyone by their first names, and seemed to know intimate things about them. She spoke to people while she shimmied her way to her private office.

As soon as they got in, Soi Fon immediately worked on retrieving some files. Yoruichi was left speechless by what she just witnessed. Soi Fon noticed the silence and raised her head. "What?"

"I must admit, I didn't imagine you to be this type of employer"

Soi Fon chuckled, and picked up the phone, pressing the speaker. "What type of employer did you imagine me to be?"

"Well, I--"

"Yes Ms. Soi?" A male voice came out. "Are you on your way out?", Soi Fon asked.

"In a few minutes, ma'am"

"Would you mind dropping by my office before you leave?"

"Not at all"

"Thanks", she said. Turning her attention on Yoruichi, she grinned and asked "You were saying?"

Yoruichi smiled and blushed. There was just something oddly sexy about Soi Fon being all business-like. "Kind of imagined you to be this little dictator"

"Ms. Soi?" An employee knocked on the door.

"Yes, Shogo, come in", Soi Fon answered, before opening a folder. "Your team was able to lock-out the string of restaurants at the riverbank?"

The employee nodded and grinned. "Yes, that was a hard fought battle"

Soi Fon laughed. "Yes, yes. I'm well aware of that. I must commend you. And also, I'll hold a meeting next week. I'd like you to present, together with your group. I'll propose for your sales strategy to be part of our business protocol. Can I expect a mind-blowing presentation?"

The employee's eyes lit up with pride and excitement. "Yes, ma'am!".

"Alright, have a good night", Soi Fon concluded.

He bowed his head slightly and left.

Soi Fon smirked at Yoruichi. "Don't change your opinion on me, Yoruichi. At the end of the day, my word is the final say. I just prefer not to overuse that power. I like to delegate, it lessens the stress."

"Oh?"

"My father, when he drops dead, will be a coronary's dream case. He has peptic ulcer, a heart condition, among other stress-induced ailments. I refuse to end up like that. I rather work in a...nicer environment. Plus, employees work better this way, I've noticed. You massage their egos a bit, and they'd be working their butts off without you telling them to. It's all based on pragmatic reasons. The office in mainland is like a nervous-breakdown factory"

"I wonder where he gets the energy to beat you up then"

"That's kind of the point", Soi Fon chuckled while she typed some things in her computer. "I'm his stress-reliever. Others go fishing, some work out in the gym, my father beats me up. You'll be surprised how much of a good disposition he will be in after our fights"

"Why do you allow him, Soi? You'll go to college..."

Soi Fon froze. Tightening her grip on the pen she was holding, she hoped Yoruichi failed to notice her reaction.

"...then graduate. You can work somewhere else"

"I can't...This company was built by my father..." Soi Fon said seriously "...and my mother"

Yoruichi said nothing at that. She found herself staring at a photo frame tucked in one of the open shelves. It had a picture of Soi Fon's family when she was a toddler. There were 3 young boys all grinning.

"Working here...not leaving my father behind..." Soi Fon frowned, slumped her head on top of the desk while clicking the computer mouse, and muttered, "were my mother's last wishes. At least that's what she wrote before she pulled the plug on herself. Pfffft."

In that brief moment, Yoruichi finally understood a huge part of Soi Fon's being. It wasn't bravado that defined her. She was trapped by a cowardly woman's desire to keep a family intact, no matter how broken it already is inside; a role she had burdened Soi Fon at such a young age, when it was hers to take. She stared back at the photo. Her mother looked every inch like Soi Fon, except in the eyes. Soi Fon had her father's, one that spoke of steely determination.

---

"When you told me we'd eat out, I didn't realize you took it literally", Yoruichi said, heaving herself on top of the car's hood. Soi Fon chuckled in response while she brought out the contents of her duffle bag. "It's a relatively warm night for the season, I thought it'll be nice to have dinner this way."

Yoruichi leaned over and gave Soi Fon a kiss. "Yes it is. And you're so sweet for having thought of this"

Soi Fon blushed. "Er, well. Don't think too highly of me. This is take out food. It's just that, we haven't gone out for a proper date in a while since I've been busy with school and work"

"I'm not resenting it"

"You're probably not", Soi Fon said with a grunt while opening a wine bottle. "But _I_ am. I hate it when work gets in the way of more important things"

Yoruichi arched her eyebrows. "Are you saying I'm more important?"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes and muttered, "No, I like driving all the way here by the ruins, with food, wine and coffee in a thermos just for kicks"

"I just don't want to be presumptuous", Yoruichi chuckled, resting her back on the windshield.

Soi Fon poured some wine and handed it over to Yoruichi. "You know what I've realized? There's lots of things I don't know about you. When we're together, you _always_ manage to turn the conversation on me"

"Really. There's not much to know", Yoruichi replied sincerely before taking a sip.

"I'll be the judge of that", Soi Fon answered back with a grin. "Like, who was your first boyfriend?"

Yoruichi grimaced. "Why'd you wanna know _that_?"

"You know about Tia!"

"You volunteered that information. I didn't ask", Yoruichi retorted.

Soi Fon cocked an eyebrow. "He must've been one heck of an ugly person. You're afraid it'll reflect poorly on you"

"It was Urahara Kisuke", Yoruichi mumbled with her face contorted.

Soi Fon laughed. "No kidding? The owner of the cafe?"

"He _was_ cute", Yoruichi said defensively. "But I guess him and I, are like Kira and you. We gel better as friends"

"Lucky for me"

Yoruichi sniggered "It was short-lived too, so there's nothing much to say. We didn't get past first base",

"Tsk. Too bad for him. You told me before, you weren't born here?"

Yoruichi laughed. "Is this an interview?"

"Yes, now get on with it"

"Fine", she said, after her laughter died down. "We moved here a little over after mom died"

"She died of an accident, right?"

Yoruichi nodded. "There's also not much to say about that. That's all I know... Thank you", she said, receiving a plastic plate with food from Soi Fon. "Dad's a happy-go-lucky person, and pretty much laughs at everything, except when I ask him about mom. I used to, a _lot_, when I was a kid. Then his face will change to sadness. Eventually, I've stopped asking"

"You don't want to know anymore?"

"Oh, I do. It still bothers me. But what's the point? She's gone, and the only person I know, who knew about the circumstances refused to tell me. I just had to live with that"

"Why is it so easy for you to accept things the way they are?" Soi Fon gazed at Yoruichi. "And I don't mean it in a derogatory way"

Yoruichi brushed Soi Fon's cheek. "I just don't accept things the way they are. I still wish things were different somehow. I work with things I can work on. I make do when little is given to me. I try to grab opportunities when it's there. I don't open my arms wide and let the world dictate what they can do to me."

"But you know, for someone so awfully laid back, you get all worked up when you're jealous"

Yoruichi smiled and stared at the sky. " I don't like competing"

Soi Fon thought about it for a second, then shook her head. "Nah, I don't buy that. I think there's more to it than your lack of competitive spirit"

Yoruichi laughed bitterly. There was no point to hold back anymore. "When my mom died, my father wallowed in grief. Then after awhile, he started bringing women home at night" Soi Fon stopped chewing and forcefully swallowed. "I thought your father..."

Yoruichi chuckled "I've learned to separate his womanizing ways from his fatherly role. He's good in both, mind you. Up to now, I've never spoken to him about it. I suspect he thinks he's been very discreet about it--sneaking in by midnight when I was a lot younger....He had girlfriends. I used to hear those women argue with him. Accusing him of cheating,etc. etc. And they were right. As much as I love my father...I sympathize with those women"

"No wonder you don't trust me"

Yoruichi sighed. "I trust you, it's..."

"other people you don't trust?"

She chuckled. "Yeah." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, staring at Soi Fon. "It's hard when your girlfriend has so many adoring fans who'd throw themselves at her"

"I don't know what you've been told, but I don't have _fans_. It's annoying that I'm treated by some like I'm sort of a mythical beast" Soi Fon grimaced in bitterness. "See? We're talking about me again"

Yoruichi laughed, then rested her upper body on the windshield. "What else can I say about Shihoin Yoruichi? She lives in a small town, she works in a cafe, She has few but well trusted friends, and she's in love. Life can't get any better for her"

Soi Fon suppressed a laughter.

"What?!?", Yoruichi exclaimed.

"It's contagious"

"What is?"

"My cheesy lines"

----


	23. Chapter 23: ticking time bomb

"Yoruichi, it feels like I've not seen you in ages", Ichigo remarked, while drinking coffee, hanging out at the cafe. "And I can swear you're glowing. What's up with that?"

Sipping from her own cup, Yoruichi answered with a smile and a blush. She _did_ feel exactly how she was described--glowing. "Why are you asking, when I'm sure you've already heard it from Kukaku"

"Yeah, just confirming. Didn't sound real at first, you know?"

"You're thinking, how can a rich girl like her notice someone like me?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I was thinking the opposite. How can someone like you, notice _her_, when you've always felt disdain over those people"

Yoruichi looked wistfully at her cup. "Turns out she's a good person..._they_'_re _good people"

"Except for that--"

"Including him, Ichigo. Well, I'm not gonna force you to be friends with them. Just peaceful coexistence. Speak of the devil!"

Before Ichigo could respond, Renji stepped inside the cafe with Rukia. Ichigo instantly flared up by the sight of his nemesis, but was quickly immobilized by a violent hair pull.

"You touch Renji, and I'll personally cut your chain of life", Rukia narrowed her eyes and tugged Ichigo's hair one more time for emphasis. "Get that, bleach boy?"

"Bleach?!? Who the heck do you think you---"

"Kuchiki I'm tired of you two fighting every time you cross each other's paths"

Renji's eyes widened, and gulped audibly. "Err..Rukia", Renji muttered while trying to calm Rukia.

"Back off, Renji". He immediately took a step back and looked at Yoruichi for help, who could only give him a bemused look.

Rukia glared at both Renji and Ichigo. "Now listen up. Get over yourself. Renji does _not_ like your girlfriend. Frankly, big bosomed ladies aren't his type". With this, Rukia released Ichigo's hair, crossed her arms and closed her eyes, looking every inch satisfied of what she said, especially the latter part.

"Alright, alright" Ichigo replied, scratching his head. "I declare a truce"

"Good!" Yoruichi exclaimed, smiling a thankful one on Rukia. "What brings you two here, anyway?"

"Well", Renji said, finally able to compose himself after Rukia's display of aggression. "Soi Fon's birthday is coming up. I suppose you know that already?"

Yoruichi nodded an affirmation.

"So we're planning to--"

"Hold it!" Yoruichi said, holding her palm up. "Don't tell me this is going to be a surprise party, again"

"Yes and no", Rukia joined in. "It's her father's idea ", She looked for Renji to continue.

"He called up Rangiku, said he wanted Soi's friends to get together for a dinner. He wanted us to organize", Renji explained with utmost seriousness. "So we thought it would be good to do it here. Neutral ground. Last year, at her father's penthouse was a disaster"

Yoruichi fell silent, deep in her thoughts. "I don't know if I want to be part of that scheme though..."

Renji looked at Rukia and shrugged. "We're willing to reserve the whole place for the night, pay all costs"

"Gah. You're dirty fighters. As the manager of this cafe, that means money. I can't refuse.". Yoruichi frowned, while Renji and Rukia both grinned.

"It's all set then", Rukia said, nodding at Yoruichi. "We'll give you the details as soon as possible"

---

"How about catering?"

Rukia shook her head. "Nah, you serve food here, right? " She wrote something on her notebook. "Rangiku's been raving about your food here".

Yoruichi smiled at Rukia who thoughtfully wrote down reminders for Soi Fon's party. "To be honest, I was expecting her to be on top of this"

Soi Fon chuckled. "Two reasons. First, Rangiku hates Soi's father, so she refuses to have anything to do with this. And second, I owe Soi Fon something huge." She smiled back at Yoruichi. "She can be caring, when she wants to"

Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "I know"

"I bet you do", Rukia replied with a giggle.

"How many people are we expecting?"

"Just a few. The usual suspects. Soi Fon's doesn't exactly fraternize with our batch mates, let alone the younger ones"

"I can imagine--and speaking of young ones" Yoruichi stood up and violently shut the blinds in the cafe. Turning around, she spoke to Rukia with complete exasperation. "Those girls, they're from your school I presume. They have been hanging around outside the window for days now, and all they do is gawk at what's inside"

"Oh." Rukia chuckled afterwards. "Don't mind them. They're just curious, that's all"

Yoruichi frowned and picked up her coffee. "Curious about?"

"You"

Yoruichi choked on her coffee. "What?!? Why?!?"

Rukia looked at Yoruichi amusedly as if the answer should've been obvious. "Everybody knows your name in our school, Yoruichi. After all, _you _are the one who's dating Soi"

"Everyone...how?" Yoruichi found this information ridiculously disturbing. She already knew somehow that Soi Fon is quite popular, but not to this extent that her personal life is rabidly talked about.

"Simple. A brave soul asked her out on a date. Now, normally, her reaction towards people like that would be a cold stare and would walk away quietly"

"Harsh, not even a curt 'no'? ", Yoruichi interjected. She couldn't help it. She imagined perfectly how Soi Fon looked like, and if that other person was her, she'd shrink and die.

Rukia laughed. "None. Hey, it's Soi we're talking about, not Rangiku"

"True", Yoruichi chuckled, nodding repeatedly to emphasize her agreement.

"Anyway", Rukia said with a smirk. "So she was asked out, but she didn't react the same way. I know this because I was with her", Rukia elucidated, noting Yoruichi's reaction that it may have just been gossip from Nanao or Isane. "She _actually_ spoke to that person..."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, anticipating what Soi Fon had said.

"Soi turned him down gently" Rukia said with a proud smile. "And to quote verbatim, 'I have a girlfriend now...I'm dating Shihoin Yoruichi exclusively'. So of course your name spread like wild fire. And because you've met some of the _girls_ who belong the unofficial Soi Fon's Stalkers Club, it's safe to assume that how you look, and where you work have been exposed to public information. Soi literally declared herself untouchable to everyone else; and you're the girl whose name she uttered, the _only_ one she's ever acknowledged, be it girlfriend or boyfriend"

Yoruichi fell silent at those words. _The only one she's ever acknowledged..._

Rukia read Yoruichi well enough for her to confirm. "Not even, _that_ girl, if you know what I mean, let alone those she's had flings with." She grinned and patted Yoruichi on the back. "You're doing fine, whatever it is you're doing for Soi to act all mushy and lovestruck. Keep it up!"

Yoruichi laughed at Rukia's words of encouragement. She also smiled to herself. Knowing that people are ready to throw themselves at Soi Fon would normally make her insanely jealous. This time however, she didn't think of her insecurities; no intense feeling of inadequacy.

Yoruichi stood up and pulled up the blinds. She stared at the gawkers, and smirked, much to the girls' surprise. Yoruichi then turned around, and flipped her hair back with a grin.

_---_

"There's a pile of gifts outside our room that will rival Mt. Kilimanjaro's height, Soi. Don't tell me you have no plans of at least having the decency of bringing them in?"

"I'm in no mood to stand up", Soi Fon replied grumpily, covering her face with a pillow. "You're the decent one between the two of us, _you_ bring them in"

"They're _your_ gifts, not _mine. _For god's sake Soi. It's your birthday, don't make this dramatic", Rangiku said in a frustrated tone.

Soi Fon sat up and scowled at her. "I'm _not_ making this dramatic. Who has a self-appointed birthday? No, not me. I, on the other hand simply wants to for--OW!"

Rangiku threw herself at Soi Fon and gave her a bear hug. "Don't be like that, it's your birthday!"

"Can't breathe...your breasts...on my face!!!" Soi Fon was struggling in the midst of Rangiku's hug. Her reaction simply made Rangiku tighten her hug and laugh.

"You are such an incorrigible grouch", Rangiku said, as she finally let go of Soi Fon. "Now, tell me what you have in store for me today"

"WHAT?!? Why should I plan my birthday around you?"

"A-ha! So you made plans with Yoruichi-baby, then"

"Uhm, no", Soi Fon sighed. "Yoruichi knows I try not to make my birthday a big deal, so we didn't even plan to meet up today. I'm seeing my father"

"Gah! Why???"

Soi Fon sniggered. "Don't pretend you don't even know. I'm pretty sure he's planning a 'surprise dinner' again. I just don't have an idea where." She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "so where is it gonna be?"

"Ask Renji", Rengiku curtly replied, refusing to look at Soi Fon.

----

"Rangiku"

"Soi? I thought you're suppose to be heading to your father's penthouse now?"

"I'm on my way. Rangiku, do you believe in God?"

"Uhm, I guess? You called me up for this?"

"If there is one, I think he hates me"

"What? What's happening?"

"Are you with anyone? You need to be alone when I tell you this. I found out..."

---

Soi's expression as she entered the cafe couldn't be gloomier. She can't believe Renji actually chose this place, involving Yoruichi. _What was he thinking?_

"Mr. Fon" Renji turned pale and bowed immediately. Soi's father ruffled Renji's hair. "Renji, have you grown taller this year?" Meanwhile, Soi's eyes searched the room for Yoruichi.

As if on cue, Yoruichi walked out of her office and grinned at Soi Fon, but was met with a stern look. She tensed up seeing the man beside Soi Fon, whom she immediately recognized as her father, based on the photo she saw in Soi Fon's office.

Soi Fon's father seemed to have ignored the silence. Instead, his eyes scanned the cafe. "Love this place, very quaint"

Yoruichi gripped her hands and breathed in. "Thank you", Yoruichi said, confidently walking towards them. "I'm the manager of this cafe, Shihoin Yoruichi"

Soi Fon's senses worked overtime, figuring out if there is a change in her father's demeanor, the same way Yoruichi's father twitched upon hearing the surname Fon. She knew, however, that was a futile attempt, because whatever skill she has on keeping a poker-face can only come from one source, him.

True enough, her father merely smiled and held out his hand. "Such an honor to meet you, Ms. Shihoin. I must say, you're doing a very good job. I need people like you", he ended with a jovial laugh.

"Then let's already talk about salary range, sir", Yoruichi retorted back, causing Soi Fon's father to laugh even more. "Have a seat, everyone"

Soi Fon's father pushed Yoruichi towards the table. "You must join us, Ms. Shihoin"

"But...but..." Yoruichi sputtered. She turned her gaze on Soi Fon, who ignored it and moved swiftly away from her.

---

"Shaolin, you have not touched your food" Soi Fon father's remarked. "Eat, you're so thin, you need to nourish your body"

"Please stop calling me that. You know how I hate being called that", Soi Fon whimpered, looking away and deliberately ignoring her father's admonition.

"It's the name your mother gave you, so no, I won't stop calling you that. It's utter nonsense to hate a name as beautiful as that. Now, eat these vegetables", he said, placing some food over Soi Fon's plate.

Yoruichi expected Soi to retort, or glare at her father out of defiance. But Soi Fon merely hunched her shoulders in defeat and began to pick on her food, carefully separating the vegetables.

Her father carefully watched Soi Fon and chuckled. "And don't play with your food. To think you've just turned 18, you _still_ eat like you were five"

Soi Fon blushed and sighed. She stared at her father and chomped a piece of food. "There. Happy?"

"Very. I can barely control my elation"

_Oh god, they're too much alike_ Yoruichi thought.

Renji fidgeted, anxious to break the nervous atmosphere. "Soi...I mean...Shaolin...err...Soi" He couldn't decide whether to be more scared of her father's glare or Soi Fon's. In the end, he slumped over and filled up his mouth with pasta.

"Rangiku, how's your parents?"

"They're fine. _Soi_ and I met up with them a couple of weeks ago". Unlike Renji, Rangiku seemed determine not to acknowledge the father's authority.

Soi's father smiled and nodded. "It's good to have surrogate parents around for _Shaolin_"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. _This isn't going anywhere. _

"Erm, so Mr. Fon". It was Hisagi's attempt this time. "Are we allowed to know what's your gift for...for..uh...your daughter?"

"You mean, paying for this is not enough?" He laughed loudly, then ruffled Soi Fon's hair much to her embarrassment. "but if you must know, why don't you glance outside?"

They all quickly turned their heads and peered from the window. A 2009 Jaguar XF was parked outside. "Holy...", was all Kira could say, whistling in admiration. Yoruichi searched for Soi Fon's eyes that remained downcast.

"Shaolin sold her older car, for that metal scrap she now drives for god knows what reason" her father, said, visibly amused at Soi Fon's seemingly irrational behavior. "Well, now you can throw that out"

"That car I have now is practical", Soi Fon mumbled.

"What's that? Beauty doesn't necessarily need to be practical", her father retorted. "It fits you". He then turned to the boys to explain, "everything in that car is all about speed. Push the button and it'll start up faster than you can say your name. Moves just like a busy bee, right Shaolin? a fitting reward for the hardest worker in my company" He grinned and ruffled Soi Fon's hair again. Soi Fon responded with a groan and a forced grin. "Thanks, father. Much appreciated", she muttered dully.

"So, Ms. Shihoin, what do you think of that car?" Her father asked. Soi Fon held her breathe.

Yoruichi smiled and struggled to find the right words. "Well, I...don't know much about cars...but..." She looked at Soi Fon before continuing, "you're right...it does seem to fit her"

Soi Fon's father laughed. "See, Shaolin? Even she agrees with me. I like you, Yoruichi. Can I call you Yoruichi? Good. I'm serious about hiring you, by the way. This place is good, the food is good, and you're the manager. Shaolin, I assume you've seen her talent, why haven't you offered her anything yet? You're losing your touch"

"Erm", Yoruichi eyed Soi Fon nervously. "Well, sir, to tell you the truth, I don't...I haven't gone up to college, I believe I'm not quali--"

"Nonsense!" her father exclaimed. "I'm a self-made man. I went through the cultural revolution and what not. I never finished high school", he said proudly. "And Shaolin over here, doesn't believe in college education as well. Am I right?"

Rangiku stiffened, Yoruichi looked over in confusion, the rest fell silent.

Soi Fon clenched her jaw. "Yes"

"You're...not going to college, Soi?" Renji asked in concern.

Soi Fon's father waved off the question. "Shaolin here thinks my company is built to last, so she doesn't see the need of getting education. Wonder what happens if we suddenly turn bankrupt?", he chuckled. "And that's assuming she'd _actually_ become CEO"

Everyone knew at that point, things were going sour. They could sense Soi Fon restricting herself from flaring up, not so much for their sake, but to lose temper would mean defeat.

Soi Fon leaned back and glared at her father. "Are you implying that you are serious about disinheriting me this time?"

Her father grinned, "You didn't think I was serious? I must say you have become very complacent."

"Because you have no choice. But let's say you _did_ have a choice, then I guess I'll just be god knows where, poor and hungry. But free and away from you". Soi Fon narrowed her eyes and leaned forward "However in any event I _still_ become successful, I am swearing to you right now, with them as our witness. I will meet your company head on and tear it down, even if it kills me. I believe _you're_ the one that has turned complacent"

Rukia gripped Renji's thigh, while he readied himself to stand up, anticipating a fight to ensue. He _won't_ allow him to hurt Soi Fon this time, not when Rukia is signaling him to defend Soi. But none of what was imagined occurred. Instead, her father smiled.

He was rendered did his little Shaolin began to think and act like him? . Cunning and pragmatic. Her father even knew, that the challenge she posed was not taken out of thin air. She had well thought of her strategy, and whatever it is, he knows Soi Fon will not act without being sure about the end result. She was not like this before. She was all smarts but never confident, aggressive and threatening. He couldn't be prouder and angrier at the same time. "I wonder what, or who has been pushing you to greater heights these days"

"I'm done here", Soi Fon said, exaggeratedly dropping her fork on the plate and stood up. Rangiku immediately followed without so much as a farewell.

Yoruichi remained seated, confused on what to do.

"Well, Yoruichi? Aren't you going to pacify her?"

Yoruichi gasped. It was Soi Fon's father speaking directly to her, with a bemused look. "I may not be the brightest bulb in the room, but I'm a successful business man for a good reason. I have an intuition that rivals no one. The moment you walked in, I sensed Shaolin's behavior shifted from boredom to anxiety. Why else would the dinner be held here? Well?"

"I...yes", Yoruichi nodded and stood up.

" I must admit, my daughter has acted cowardly, not introducing you to me on the basis of your personal relationship with her. Shame, isn't it? Tell her I'll be waiting here for her to do so"

After excusing herself, she stepped out and searched for Soi Fon, who was seated with Rangiku in her SVU, about to drive away.

"Soi!", shouted Yoruichi while running towards them. "Please don't go. Please."

Rangiku looked at Soi Fon and nodded, turning off the engine afterwards. She stepped out, while Soi Fon remained seated, and locked the car.

Rangiku walked past Yoruichi and handed her the car keys. She whispered, "Good luck"

"Thanks...", she nervously said.

She opened the car door, with Soi Fon refusing to look at the driver's side. Things remained silent for a very long couple of minutes until Soi Fon spoke.

"He's an asshole. god"

Yoruichi shifted her position to face Soi Fon. "Soi...", she said, as she placed her hand on top of Soi Fon's, who remained still.

"Your father has asked me to bring you back inside", Yoruichi said. "Said he wants you to introduce me properly"

"He already knows you're the manager, what's wrong with him?"

Yoruichi shook her head. "Not as that...he...he somehow knew..."

"I don't want to", Soi Fon curtly replied.

Yoruichi felt a sharp pain in her chest. "I...I can understand that...I mean, with my father..."

"Don't even begin comparing your relationship with your father to mine" Soi Fon then shook her head and sighed. "I shouldn't be lashing this out on you. I'm sorry"

"That's okay...". Yoruichi laced her fingers on Soi Fon's. "...I understand"

"You want to?", Soi Fon softly asked.

"It's not fair to you..."

"It was never fair to begin with, Yoruichi" Soi Fon spoke with sadness. "It's never about fairness"

"Soi..." Yoruichi wanted so much to ask Soi Fon what that meant. Was she implying, like her father described, acting cowardly as well? Or was it much more than that?

"Let's go", Soi Fon interrupted. "it's about time. I don't know what that means to him. But I would imagine he'd take that as a permission to pester you, as well, whenever I become a headache to him. I feel bad for Rangiku and Renji as it is"

"I'll accept anything thrown at me, if it concerns you, Soi"

Soi Fon didn't say anything, instead she moved out of the car quickly, leaving Yoruichi behind, confused at Soi Fon's behavior.

---

Her father left after an hour after she introduced Yoruichi to him, excusing himself for an early meeting. But for Soi Fon, the time seemed to have moved as slowly as it can get. Her father took that as a cue to bring out a photo of her when she was a toddler and embarrassed her to no end with childhood stories. All the while, Soi Fon's mind was racing wildly, her face expressionless. Rangiku has managed to bring her back to the conversation every now and then by a slight squeeze on her hand, and a reassuring smile. "Just try to enjoy the night, Soi. It'll be over soon", she whispered.

"That's what I'm afraid of", Soi Fon mumbled.

Rangiku sighed and gazed at her with concern. She knew better than to push Soi Fon tonight. All she could hope for was that everything will turn out okay, and if not, for Soi Fon to have the strength to stand up if and when she falls for the third time in her young life.

---

It was 2 a.m when Rangiku called it a night, and began heading towards the exit with Soi Fon, only to be stopped by Yoruichi.

"Soi...would..would you want to spend the night at my place? My father's out...probably with a woman", she said with a smirk.

Soi Fon said nothing but nodded. Yoruichi smiled nervously, unsettled by Soi Fon's blank expression.

Yoruichi wanted Soi Fon to forget whatever it is that has been making Soi Fon look extremely perturbed. Yoruichi quickly moved in to make love with Soi Fon the moment they got in her room, but it felt like having sex with a stranger. Soi Fon let Yoruichi do everything, and laid silently, occasionally responding, which Yoruichi felt was more for her than a genuine sign of pleasure.

"Yoruichi", Soi Fon muttered while they both lied on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Do you love me?"

Yoruichi shifted and stared at Soi Fon. She cupped Soi Fon's face and smiled, "You know I do"

"How much?"

"So much"

"what does that mean?"

"You want me to measure it? How can I quantify something like that?"

Soi Fon didn't reply, her face remained expressionless as it continued to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Okay, I'll try", said Yoruichi. "I love you...as much as I love...no...scratch that. I love you more than I love myself"

That answer was met with silence. Yoruichi began feeling scared and helpless. She held Soi Fon tightly. "Is there something wrong, Soi?"

Soi Fon shook her head and suddenly turned to hold Yoruichi, burying her face on Yoruichi's shoulder.

A cold shiver ran down Yoruichi's spine. Her voice trembled as she whispered, "Why do I feel like you're saying goodbye to me?"

Soi Fon responded by burying her head even deeper, holding her tighter than she has ever done.

_No, Yoruichi. It's you who will leave me._


	24. Chapter 24: Confessions

Soi Fon entered their room silently. Her hands were trembling. "I couldn't tell her, Rangiku. I couldn't"

Rangiku immediately stood up and hugged Soi Fon tightly. "I wish I could make this go away"

Soi Fon broke down, for the first time in her life, she cried her heart out. The accumulated pain and suffering she endured with a stoic stance could no longer be held back.

"Why...me? Why...her?"

---

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?" Soi Fon finally said, after the sobbing died down, her body resting on Rangiku like a child.

"No...no you're not. This isn't easy and simple"

"But I really have to tell her?"

"I'm sorry, Soi..."

"I know...I just...I wanted to hold her...that's all I wanted to do...can I...delay the inevitable?"

"That's a choice you'd have to make as well, Soi..."

"Out of the million random things that occur everyday, it just had to be our worlds that collided. I hate my life"

"Shh...don't say that"

"I'm going to delay this"

"Okay..."

"Because I have to confront the person that started this all"

"I'll just be here"

"I know you will. After all this, Rangiku, I know you'll be the one I want standing beside me"

---

Soi Fon entered the penthouse with her head whirling and her vision unfocused. Her father, though larger than life, looked every inch of a battle-weary soldier behind his desk, signing contracts, reading reports. Soi Fon gripped a pile of paper in her hands, and marched her way inside.

Her father immediately looked up as her trembling hands gingerly placed the papers on top of the table. "You killed Yoruichi's mother"

Her father sighed, closed his eyes and leaned on the chair. "If that is the police and court records you have, then you already know it was an accident"

"And you are my father. I also know that you can't drive. You're color blind. It also says here in the records that my mother was on the passenger side"

"Come with me to the terrace. I need to smoke"

"You have just been diagnosed with emphysema. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Wouldn't that make you happy?"

"Perhaps"

"Are you gonna join me here or not?"

"You sure are confident I won't throw you down from there. Fine"

"I'm going to ignore that and say you're bright as always, Shaolin. Your mother was the one driving the car."

"_That_ was obvious"

"Once a week. Even though we were still at the early stages of growth in the business, we'd make sure we go out and have dinner. It was never fancy, just always your run down Chinese restaurant. But it was our little reward for our hard work. It was also the only time we could talk as husband and wife, not as business partners. That week, we just purchased a car, a brand new German car. The way your mother's eyes glistened at our first major indulgent purchase...that's something that will always be etched in my mind. The only other time that happened, was when you were born. Anyway, that night, we headed to our usual favorite spot. I don't know what happened, it still isn't clear to me. But I remember it wasn't a particularly busy day in the street. Now your mother was a careful driver, that much I can say with confidence. Suddenly...something...someone was in front of us, and it was too late for your mother to have reacted. The initial shock was overcame by fear. Because no one was near the accident site, I told her...I told her to switch places with me...I couldn't let your mother go to jail...I thought she will"

"So instead it was you who ended up in jail"

"Yes...luckily for me, it was ruled as an accident. But I had to pay the price of driving without license. Lucky too that Hong Kong was corrupt as hell that time. The jail time was reduced dramatically to one year.. The record has also been expunged. I am amazed you got hold of that. Omaeda surprises me sometimes"

"Don't you do anything to him"

"I hired him specifically to work for you. How can I possibly punish him for doing what he's suppose to do? He's rabidly loyal to you. I have never had one like that, consider yourself lucky"

"You never wonder why loyalty is non-existent in your life?"

"I could swear..."

"What?"

"There wasn't anyone near the car. That woman...came out of nowhere"

"She still died being hit by your car. The circumstances don't matter"

"It does to me. At least your mothers feelings regarding that incident might have been different"

"different..."

"After that...your mother was never the same"

"Are you saying..."

"She fell into depression. She never recovered. Until finally, she could not bear it any longer"

"My mother...killed herself...be--because of _that?_"

"There is something I need to show you"

"I've seen her suicide letter before"

"You have not seen _this_"

"It's...It's..."

"It's a letter for you. It was in a box, and had specific instructions to only give it to you by the time you reach 18. Well, now you have"

_My dearest Shaolin_,

_By the time this letter reaches your hands, you my precious daughter must have already grown to be the woman I will never be. The too short years of being able to hold you, has given me the single greatest happiness any mother can feel. _

_ The circumstances fate has given, however, requires me to leave you. I have taken somebody else's life, and must therefore repay it with my own. Somewhere, a child has lost her mother. But what is more tragic is you growing up to a mother has become a shadow of her former self--an empty shell of what used to be something filled with life. Shaolin, I do not know if you will ever forgive me, or at the very least, understand me. However I hope that you will find it in your heart to listen to my words. For what I have done, you must avoid at all costs. _

_ Learn to believe. It does not matter whether there is a god or not. But what is important is that you have something to hold on to as real and true. A man who lives without faith in anything, is not worthy of life at all. _

_ Learn to love, Shaolin. There is nothing greater in this world than witnessing the sun set with someone beside you. Beauty in this world give no meaning if only seen through your eyes. It has to be connected to your heart and someone else's. _

_ Learn to let go. It is the greatest manifestation of your love and faith. _

_ I have failed to live, to love and let go. I only take comfort in knowing that you are not me, and I, not you... _

"When will you stop, father?"

"Stop what?"

"When will you stop hating her?"

"She was the only woman that I have loved. Yet..."

"I just want it to stop. I just--I just want you to stop looking at so much hate."

"What are you going to do with Yoruichi?"

"Are you listening to me at all?"

"What are you going to do with her? Does she know? Do you love her?"

"You're amazing. God. I don't know what to do. No, she doesn't know. And yes, I love her"

"Then leave. There's nothing left to discuss here. You have heard my side. I have done my obligation to your mother by keeping my promise. You are free from me."

"What?"

"You heard me. We are done here, Shaolin"

"Mom wrote--"

"Your mother wrote _this_. Not--"

"FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

"Shaolin! Goddamn it--listen to me!"

"NO! I HATE YOU!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!"

"You would've ran! I have told you a thousand times, we are alike. I know you would've ran away from me!"

"YOU MADE UP _THAT_ LETTER!!! CHRIST! YOU TRAPPED ME!!!"

"No! Because. God. Because you are...you are the only I have...you...SHAOLIN!!!"

---

"Renji!!! RENJI!!!". Rangiku's voice echoed all over the hall, her knocking was enough to wake the dead.

Renji scrambled to put a robe on and opened the door. "Jesus Christ, Rangiku, what the hell are you doing in the boys dorm? and shit, what time is it???"

"Soi Fon's...in the hospital..."

"WHAT?!?", Kira sat up from his bed while Renji immediately turned to put on his jeans and shirt. Hisagi walked out of his room next to Renji and Kira's.

"What's going on?"

"Soi Fon...Accident...her car..."

"Lets go". Renji said as he pulled Rangiku away. "Kira, pick up Yoruichi. If she's not at the cafe, you know where her house is. Shuhei, you follow us. Inform Rukia and ask if she wants to go"

---

"Soi, goddamn it, Soi. What did you do?" Kira mumbled to himself, gripping the wheel on one hand, and habitually running the other on his hair.

Yoruichi could barely hold on to her emotions. _A car accident_. _Rangiku said Soi Fon is unconscious. _ _A car accident...again. How many people in her life will have to...._ She buried her face on her hands. "Please, Soi...Please...hold on...I'm almost there."

"She won't...she's a fighter. She knows you need her to live", Kira said, unsure whether he was speaking to Yoruichi, or to himself.

---

Yoruichi first saw Rukia and Shuhei, slumped on the floor, while Renji paced the hall next to the ICU. Rangiku timely came out of the room, removing her medical scrubs and mask.

"Well?" Renji asked.

"The doctors say she's lucky. She got a full knock on the noggin but that's just about it. No internal damages", Rangiku said, allowing everyone to sigh in relief.

"So when is she gonna get up?', asked Shuhei.

"Don't know yet", Rangiku shrugged. "I'm just happy she's sort of fine. No operations needed"

"More important question is..." Renji frowned. "Why is it that the nurse called _you_. I mean, we're all her friends a--"

"I was listed in her ID as the person to call for emergency. What?"

"Hmpf" Renji grunted as he sat on the floor. "I wonder where she had gone and what made her ram the car on a pole?"

Everyone turned to look at Rangiku for answers. "Don't look at me like that!"

All the while Yoruichi sat in silence next to Rukia who spoke calmly. "Rangiku? Can Yoruichi come in and see Soi?"

"Oh...uhm...right" Rangiku answered. "I'll go ask the head nurse"

"Eh? What about the rest of us?" Renji stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at Rukia.

Kira chuckled and patted Renji's head. "We don't have spousal priveleges"

---

"You can talk to her...she can hear you", the nurse said gently to Yoruichi before leaving her alone with Soi Fon "You have 10 minutes, okay?"

She waited for a few seconds, familiarizing herself with the image of what was in front of her. Soi Fon had bruises and scratches on her face and arms and was breathing through an oxygen defibrillator.

Yoruichi hesitated to brush Soi Fon's hair that fell on her face. Finally gathering the courage, she began stroking it gently, her eyes firmly planted on Soi Fon's face, that looked peacefully sleeping. "Hey...it's me", she whispered, as if afraid of waking Soi Fon up. "You're really a little troublemaker... Making me worry like this"

Yoruichi smiled and chuckled. "I can imagine you frowning and protesting...but you know I'm right" She traced Soi Fon's face gently with her finger. "Don't worry...I won't grip your hand this time...although...I'm tempted, to be honest, because maybe...maybe that would wake you up"

She paused, looking for any sign of Soi Fon gaining consciousness. And when it was clear that she still wasn't, Yoruichi continued brushing Soi Fon's hair. "I'll just be here...I won't leave you...I'll never leave you.... I just saw you a day ago...and yet I miss you already...how crazy is that?". Yoruichi was rambling. Things that she wouldn't say to Soi Fon all came out. "To be honest...I've been worried sick...you...you haven't been yourself...I'm scared that you'll leave me...that you've grown tired of me..."

She leaned over and kissed Soi Fon's forehead. "I love you...and nothing's gonna make me change what I feel...nothing. She whispered near Soi Fon's ear. "...I want to spend my whole life with you"

Soi Fon's hand stirred. "Soi? Are you...". Yoruichi gasped, observing Soi Fon's body intently though nothing moved afterwards. "You just love to tease me, don't you?" Yoruichi said with a smile.

---

Yoruichi couldn't sleep that night. Forced to leave the hospital because of its visitor policy in the ICU, she sat by her bed, clutching their home phone and held it close to her chest, hoping Rangiku will call anytime and inform her Soi has woken up. The call, however, happened early morning, informing Yoruichi that SoiFon has been transferred to a private room already. The news alone allowed Yoruichi to breathe, knowing that Soi has been considered out of danger and is in stable condition. She had so many questions formed in her head, but promised to restrain herself from asking Soi Fon--it simply isn't the right time. Still, that did not stop her from hoping Soi Fon will be the one to open up.

"From human pin cushion to crash test dummy. Soi, I swear, are you testing your body's limits?" Rangiku cheerfully chided her friend upon entering the room. Soi stuck out her tongue in response. She however smiled as soon as Yoruichi stepped inside and ignored Rangiku's endless chatter while she mindlessly unpacked some toiletries and food for Soi Fon.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "Oh-kay. I get it, three's a crowd. I'll be back you two. Will need to settle some bills for the ER and ICU anyway". Before shutting the door, she glanced at Yoruichi and Soi Fon. Both were still not talking, but held hands and gazed at each other. She smiled sadly. _If these two really don't end up together, I'll stop believing in love. _

Yoruichi broke down almost immediately upon hearing the door close.

Soi Fon smiled. "Hey...you're suppose to cry when I'm dead, not--". She stroked Yoruichi's head that was buried beside her on the bed.

"That's not the least bit funny!", Yoruichi protested.

Soi Fon tugged Yoruichi to look up."Okay...okay...I'm sorry", she said, while trying to reach for a kiss. "I just don't like seeing you cry like that, especially because of me"

"That's stupid", sobbed Yoruichi, burying her face on Soi Fon's pillow. "_You're _stupid"

"I know" Soi Fon kissed the top of Yoruichi's head. "Stop crying, okay? It's not helping"

Yoruichi sobbed even more. "How can you tell me to stop crying? I don't plan spending the rest of my life visiting you in hospitals, and talking to you while you're unconscious"

Soi Fon sniggered and kissed Yoruichi once more. "You like it when I _actually_ talk back?"

Yoruichi looked up and sniffed. "Yes. And kissing me back"

"I like that part too", Soi Fon said with a smile. Their lips met for a brief passionate kiss, until Soi Fon broke it and mumbled. "I'm sorry...the car was new...I couldn't--"

Yoruichi shook her head and pressed Soi Fon's lips with her finger. "Shh...that's enough...we've got time to talk about it. Don't aggravate yourself by recounting that...it must've been...scary"

"Not really..." Soi Fon replied. "...it happened so fast I--"

"Gah! I said don't!", Yoruichi exclaimed, forcing her lips on Soi Fon's. "Please?"

Soi Fon pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes, ma'am"

It was Yoruichi's turn to smile. She brushed Soi Fon's hair away from her face and whispered, "Good girl"

"Ahem. I'm not looking yet, please tell me I'm disturbing an x-rated scene?" Renji called out, cracking the door slightly open.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at Yoruichi. "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Pervert. You can come in"

"Damn". Renji chuckled as he entered the room carrying a paper bag. "Omaeda called, said he's on his way back from Hong Kong. Made me buy Gummy bears for you"

"Yay". Soi Fon's eyes lit up. "Gotta love that big ape"

"Gummy bears" Yoruichi frowned.

"Err..." Soi Fon blushed.

"Never mind that. Fucking hell, Soi. What happened?"

"Renji..." interrupted Yoruichi. "I don't think--"

Renji waved off Yoruichi's concern. "Oh don't baby her. She's big enough to ram her car on a post and survive it", he said, while he sat down and chewed on some gummy bears.

Soi Fon looked at Yoruichi and grinned. "I was over speeding, then it skidded. I couldn't control it. Either I hit another car or something that won't sue me. I chose the more cowardly route"

"Hah" Renji said with a chuckle. "I'm going to bet that you came from your father's place"

Soi Fon cringed "yeah, guess that was too obvious"

"What's obvious?" Rangiku inquired immediately as she stepped in with a bunch of papers. "receipts", she said, waving and handing it over to Renji. He shifted one sheet to another and muttered, "Was betting Soi's accident had something to do with his father"

Rangiku glanced at Soi Fon and smiled a nervous smile, all the while Renji who was oblivious, continued his interrogation. "So what was the cause of your aggravation, this time?"

"Oh, he finally disowned me" Soi Fon shrugged.

"Soi..." Yoruichi held Soi Fon's hand. Unsure of what to say, considering she's not exactly sure how Soi Fon genuinely feels about that issue. On one hand, Yoruichi has had this impression that Soi Fon deliberately pushes her father into finally breaking; on the other hand, what will Soi Fon do in order to survive?

Renji scoffed at this information, "He _always_--"

"Not this time, Renji", Soi Fon said sternly, her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. "Yes, he always says that. But he was serious, and so before I really got fired, I handed my resignation, effective immediately. We've cut our ties."

Renji's eyes grew as big as a plate and attempted to say something but failed in doing so. Yoruichi gripped Soi Fon's hand. Soi merely shrugged again. "It's for the best", she mumbled, glancing at Rangiku, who gave a sad smile.

"What...what are you gonna do?" Renji finally uttered. "I mean, shit. You've been trained all your life to--"

Soi Fon chuckled. "I don't know yet. I've saved enough money to keep me alive for the next few years, and I've got investments here and there. But beyond that, I'm still clueless" She turned to Yoruichi and grinned. "I could buy a certain cafe. I heard management is world-class there"

Yoruichi bashfully gazed back at Soi Fon.

"Workplace romance is never recommended, so I've heard", chuckled Renji.

"Then I guess I would have to fire Yoruichi and make a kept woman out of her" sniggered Soi Fon, squeezing Yoruichi's hand in the process. Yoruichi's mouth was left agape, amused at the thought of her being Soi Fon's "housewife". It didn't feel wrong too. She should feel worried about Soi Fon's future, but somehow the idea of Soi Fon staying put was thrilling. Yoruichi began to drift away and fantasize about them living together. At that very moment, she had decided she was ready to take the next step. She would have to talk to Soi about this later on.

---

"What are you doing, Soi?" Rangiku asked gently immediately after Renji and Yoruichi left, him to buy dinner for all and her to run home and pick up her overnight bag. "You're playing with fire"

"_I'm_ play--"

"Nice of you to flirt around with the idea of moving in together. You can't possibly think you can keep it as a secret from her"

.

Soi Fon's eyes fell sadly. "Not forever...just...some time. I can't afford to lose her right now, Rangiku"

" Soi this isn't something like me pretending to be your girlfriend. You can't just run after her and make it better afterwards. You'd--"

"I know!" Soi Fon snapped. "God... Don't think I don't know". She grimaced and held her breath. "I just...need...some time...I'm...I'm" she pressed her right fist on her lips, both were shaking uncontrollably. "I don't know what to do with everything right now...I...my mom Rangiku...my mom...it was her..."

Rangiku immediately took a few steps forward and embraced Soi Fon who was now struggling to breathe and speak. "my dad..took the blame...went to...prison...my mom...my mom...god"

"Stop Soi...stop", hushed Rangiku. "please...calm down"

Soi Fon looked up. "letter...on my bag...there's a letter...al--also..court records". Rangiku let go of Soi Fon and searched for the contents of her bag. She found a piece of paper and held it for Soi Fon. "Read it..."

Rangiku hesitated. Soi Fon's feelings towards her mother's suicide was something Rangiku and Soi Fon had never spoken about, and to read something so private meant that Soi Fon was at her tipping point.

The time Rangiku spent reading the court records and the suicide letter gave Soi Fon sometime to compose herself. Upon reading everything, Rangiku finally understood the whole situation. Soi Fon wasn't just afraid of telling Yoruichi the truth. More than anything, she was struggling at coming to terms with the reason of her own mother's suicide. Soi Fon has always assumed it was caused by her father, and so hating him was so easy, that had been her life. But now, that perverted stability has been shaken, by something that is inevitably connected to Yoruichi.

But there was something amiss, Rangiku felt. _Based on the court records...if her father swears that she came out of nowhere...and the autopsy report...it's as if..._

"Do you understand now why I feel like I've come from the depths of hell?" Soi Fon interrupted Rangiku's thoughts. She decided it's best not to say anything as to keep Soi Fon from being severely aggravated again. Rangiku simply doesn't know how to handle Soi Fon that way, because the truth was, she never had to.

"What I don't understand is, what in the world were they doing in Hong Kong?" Soi Fon continued. "Damn it, Rangiku. Out of the thousands of people in this town. It _had_ to be--"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe...you are just really fated to be with her? I mean...when you think about it, yeah, too much of a coincidence...so maybe..."

Soi Fon laughed bitterly. "Thanks, I know you're trying to make me think positive...but I'm sorry...right now...I just can't see how she will accept this...or me"

Rangiku nodded.

"Rangiku..." Soi Fon said with pleading eyes. "Don't... hate me"

Rangiku looked at her quizzically.

"Gin..."

Rangiku gave a sympathetic smile. "I know you...or rather...Omaeda roughed up Gin...and that's why he has stopped contacting me"

Soi Fon swallowed visibly and turned pale. Rangiku frowned. "Oh Soi...You really think I'm that stupid? I know how to put two and two together."

"You're not mad?"

"I _was_". Rangiku narrowed her eyes as she said "he _was_ my boyfriend, even though I knew he was a compete ass, and you didn't even bother telling me what you were up to. So yeah I was pretty upset"

"But how come..."

"Because I happen to also be the only one who knows you best. I was pretty sure you'd come forward eventually. You hate hiding something from me. Bet that ate you up inside. Serves you right too"

Soi Fon smiled and shook her head slowly. She looked at her best friend with incredulity.

Rangiku grinned. "You have a tendency to screw things up. But that's just because you always want to make things better for the people around you, even if it means taking the wrong turn. So I'm not saying what you did was right, but I understand why.

Rangiku hugged Soi Fon then patted her head playfully. " Don't even bother asking for forgiveness. I've done that a long time ago already"


	25. Chapter 25: Hello and goodbye

Rangiku felt so guilty slipping the information that the more expensive private rooms allow one companion. Yoruichi mistook it as a hint and insisted to watch over in the hospital despite Soi Fon's protests. "Really, I'll be okay. I can just call the nurse"

"_That_ nurse keeps batting her eyelashes at you every time she comes in. Don't you think I didn't notice that." Yoruichi complained. "I'm not gonna allow _her_ to touch you. I mean, you'd need to go to the bathroom and such. No way."

Soi Fon slumped in defeat. "There's nothing wrong with indulging yourself in some nurse-centric fantasy", she mumbled.

Yoruichi gasped then narrowed her eyes. "What's that you're saying? I can't hear you. Speak up"

"I said, fine you'll be my nurse. That's always been my fantasy", Soi Fon retorted with a forced grin.

"I am so ready to go. Bye you two", Rangiku interjected, as she hurriedly packed her bags and walked towards the door.

Yoruichi pulled a chair next to Soi Fon's bed and fell heavily on it. "Hmpf"

Soi Fon gazed at Yoruichi. "God you're beautiful..."

"That's suppose to make me feel better?" Yoruichi said, shifting for her back to face Soi Fon, failing to see Soi Fon's sad smile as she reached out and stroked her hair.

"No...That's suppose to make _me_ feel better". She grinned the moment Yoruichi turned around and scooted her chair close to Soi Fon's bed. Yoruichi planted a light kiss on Soi Fon's cheek. "Always the one with answers" she said, before standing up.

Soi Fon held Yoruichi's arm. "Where are you going?"

She smiled. "I'm just going to change into my jogging clothes. More comfortable"

"Okay...but come back right away"

"You're awfully clingy for someone who was willing to exchange me for a size D-cup nurse", teased Yoruichi as undressed inside the bathroom.

"I just missed your jealousy. It's been awhile"

"I'm always jealous. I've just been learning to curb it", Yoruichi said, returning from the bathroom. "I'm jealous of everything and everyone that takes your time away from me. So I'm sorry to disappoint your nurse fantasies, but I'm taking this time alone with you, even if this isn't the most ideal situation". She smiled and kissed the top of Soi Fon's head, allowing Soi Fon to give out a sigh of contentment. She stroked it for a few seconds before speaking again. "Are you really serious about...moving in...I mean near..."

"You don't want me to?", Soi Fon asked with a frown.

"Of course I do" Yoruichi replied. "Uhm, are you talking about moving..."

Soi Fon smiled and held Yoruichi's hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's time to play house"

Yoruichi smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah...that would be nice"

"What about your father?"

"I will have tell him---"

"That you need some form of independence" Soi Fon finished. "You don't have to tell..."

"I should"

"Believe me, Yoruichi...I'd like us to be honest to your father...it's just..."

"you think I'm not ready", Yoruichi smiled appreciatively. "But Soi, I am. I'm ready to tell him. I'm ready to move in with you" She cocked her eyebrow and asked, "Maybe it's _you_ who's not ready?"

That made Soi Fon smile a little. "I'm probably not ready for a lot of things...but i'll take every opportunity to spend my days with you"

"Hey. Don't say it like you're dying...", Yoruichi frowned and rested her chin on Soi Fon's arm. "You scare me when you're being cryptic like that"

"I didn't mean to...", she said with an apologetic tone. "Come on here". She motioned Yoruichi to lie down next to her and cuddled up immediately. "We better start looking for a place as soon as I get out of here"

"You won't be graduating soon enough, you still have a couple or so months to go"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't move in with you already. I'll just move out of the dorms. That's permitted as long as I can show proof of residence in another place"

"Soi?", Yoruichi asked. "Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

"Without my father's money?" Soi remained silent for a minute, contemplating on the question. "I've lived most of my life in dorms. That's kind of spartan, isn't it? I've never been extravagant in my lifestyle"

"Okay...I'm just worried that you'd have to adjust"

Soi Fon laughed and hugged Yoruichi tight. "I'm not going bankrupt, Yoruichi. What I said earlier is true. I do have some savings and a little bit of investments. What I won't have is steady income, which is still fine. I can live off through interest while I figure out what I wanna do with my life"

"You make it sound so easy"

---

Weeks have past when Yoruichi finally realized the stark contrast between the rich and poor. When Soi Fon said she had 'some savings', Yoruichi didn't realize it was more than enough to buy a modest apartment--in cash. Soi Fon assured Yoruichi by convincing her that when steady income is not present, it is always wiser to buy in full than through credit.

"So, Ms. Fon, do we have a deal?" The building manager said with a pleased smile on his face, clasping his hands together near his chest.

"Am I going to get the two parking spaces like I asked you?"

"Of course. That will be arranged immediately. Would there be other requests that I can arrange?"

Soi Fon nodded. " None so far. We'll meet up at the bank and sign the manager's check tomorrow"

The agent bowed exaggeratedly and thanked Soi Fon. "I'll leave you two here so you can already have a feel of your new home", he added before leaving.

Yoruichi gazed at Soi Fon with concern. "I'd like to help out with the everyday expenses...or maybe utility bills"

Soi Fon shook her head. "Nuh-uh. There are obligations left for you. I don't want your father to think that just because you're leaving his house, you'll also abandon your responsibilities"

Yoruichi smiled bemusedly. "When did you start thinking maturely?"

"Being knocked unconscious apparently has its benefits", Soi Fon said, massaging the top of her head.

---

Yoruichi wished her father was also unconscious as of the moment. Confessing one's feelings is always easier when the other party is in deep slumber. "Dad..."

"Hold on, hold on, hoooold on. GOAAAAAL!!!!" His father pumped his fist and chugged down his beer. Yoruichi sighed. "Dad...", she said while blocking the television with her body.

"Alright, alright", her father said. "What is it?"

"We need to talk"

"That's not good"

Yoruichi smiled and sat next to her father on the sofa. She took a deep breath and held her father's hand. "I've got something...something really important to tell you..."

Her father frowned. "Be still my heart"

"I..." She closed her eyes and thought of Soi Fon's face. "I'm in a...Soi Fon and I...we're a couple"

Her father stared at her blankly.

Yoruichi opened one eye and peered at her father. "This is the part where you're suppose to disown me and wallow in grief because you won't have grandchildren"

"I can't disown you, that's only for rich people. And I've already wallowed in grief way back New Year's party"

Yoruichi's eyes are now both open; wide open. She felt her whole body shiver. "You...you..."

Yoruichi's father sighed. "I can be a daft prick, Yoruichi. But I'm not _that_ stupid"

"But we didn't..."

Her father smiled sadly. "You're my daughter. I know your body language. I've never...seen you look nor smile at anyone the same way you did with her"

Yoruichi's head fell, her eyes focused firmly on the ground.

"When we saw her and that blond kid embracing each other...I saw how much hurt you were. That kind of concluded things for me. And now you come home after days of spending it in the hospital taking care of her."

"Dad..."

"Is that all?"

After saying what was the most important thing that ate Yoruichi up in guilt, everything else came easy. "I'm moving in with her"

Her father sighed heavily. Yoruichi interrupted her father who was about to say something. "But I won't renege on this house's payment...it's our house"

"I want to stop you...I want to tell you how stupid this is...but...". His father smiled and placed his hand on Yoruichi's head. "the fact that you have told me already, means your mind's made up. I can't do anything about it, except to wish that you'll just be fine and you won't get hurt"

Yoruichi began to tear up, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Dad"

"I just...have one favor..."

"Anything..." Yoruichi blurted out, desperate to appease her father.

"Please don't ever bring her back here. I don't think I can..." He looked away. "I'm sorry...it's just..."

Yoruichi fell silent and simply nodded. "I understand". She kissed her father's cheek and stood up. "I'll...start packing", she said quietly.

---

Soi Fon had several people she needed to meet up. First order of the day was Shuhei, waiting for her on an electronics shop. He waved at Soi Fon. "I've seen some stuff you might like"

"Shuhei, I don't need these things", Soi Fon said, eyeing all the electronic gadgets in front of her.

Shuhei chuckled. "You still haven't learned your lesson, have you?"

"What lesson?"

"When will you stop using 'I'? You're moving in with Yoruichi now"

Soi Fon smirked. "Right, _we_ don't need these things"

"Better. Now come on. Let's go get us some nice plasma TV"

"Us?"

"What? You think we won't be bothering you guys there?"

"So much for wishful thinking", Soi Fon sniggered.

While walking through the aisles, Soi Fon had a much somber face than earlier. "What's on your mind?", Shuhei asked.

"Yoruichi's...probably done talking to her father by now", she said nervously. "I don't know what he'll say"

Shuhei sighed. He stared at the different television models in front of him and pointed the newest model to the salesman. "I'll get that...together with that blu-ray...and yeah...the sound system too"

Soi Fon grimaced at the imaginary price tag swimming in her head.

"Card", Shuhei uttered, when the salesman asked the mode of payment, handing his credit card. Soi Fon looked at him confusedly. "Wait, Shuhei!"

Shuhei grinned and gazed beyond Soi Fon. "About time. You done?"

It was Kira and Rukia. "Yep", he said. "They're gonna deliver it to Soi Fon's apartment.

Soi Fon groaned. "Deliver _what_?"

"We won't be watching on that kick-ass television on the floor, you know", Rukia teased.

"Genuine leather, baby", Kira said, giving Shuhei a high five.

Soi Fon looked at them sadly. "You know the situation...I might not...get to use that for a long time".

Rukia placed her hand on Soi Fon's shoulder. "Then the more you should enjoy your time with her--"

"Watching movies", Shuhei said.

"On a nice leather sofa", Kira interjected.

Soi Fon chuckled. Rukia squeezed her tight. "But I think you're being too pessimistic", she said a reassuring smile. "Maybe you're underestimating her"

"Regardless...I need to be prepared" Soi Fon said. "But thank you...for these...for being--"

"Ah goddamn it, Soi", Kira exclaimed. "let's save the tears later when a real tragedy occurs, not for your imaginary ones"

---

"What kept you?" Rangiku inquired with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry, your boyfriend derailed me with the help of Kira and Rukia" Soi Fon explained apologetically. "Here". She handed Rangiku a brown manila envelope.

"All in?" Rangiku asked, opening the envelope and scanning the papers inside.

"Yeah"

Rangiku nodded. "I'll take care of it"

"I know you will", Soi Fon smiled. "I'll see you soon" she said as they parted ways. She sat on her car and gripped the steering wheel, sighing. _Next stop..._

---

"To be honest, when you called up, I wasn't quite sure I heard you correctly", the man said, receiving the check, in front of the bank manager.

Soi Fon thanked the manager and walked out of the bank together with that man. She finally spoke as they were about to part ways. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you".

Soi Fon picked up her cellphone.

"Omaeda"

"_Yes, Ms. Fon?_"

"How's my cash flow?"

"_Still pretty good if you don't intend to buy the whole town_"

"Alright, that's all I needed to kno--Omaeda, that's a joke. You _actually_ made a joke"

"_It amuses me how you've manage to get hold of the situation...again"_

"Temporarily"Soi Fon said, before ending the call. "I'm glad you haven't abandoned me, Omaeda" she mumbled to herself. "I'll repay you somehow, someday". She sighed as she started the car. _One more thing left to do, then, _she thought with a smile.

_---_

Soi Fon glanced at her watch and waited nervously outside Yoruichi's home. She leaned the car seat and lit up a cigarette. _You'll be the death of me_, she thought, gazing at the smoke coming out of the stick. Hearing the door open, she scrambled to get up and saw Yoruichi carrying two gym bags. Soi Fon scurried to help Yoruichi haul the bags inside the trunk, both silent and averting their eyes from the house. The silence continued to grow on their way back to their new apartment, the distance allowing them to let everything sink in.

"I take it things didn't do so well" Soi Fon said, breaking the silence.

Yoruichi smiled. "It was better than what I have expected though"

"Oh? That should make me feel less guilty, right?"

"Yes", laughed Yoruichi. "Are you...? Feeling less guilty?" Yoruichi reached for Soi Fon's ear and massaged it gently.

Soi Fon thought about it for a few seconds. "Mmm...I don't know...what I do know is, I want to break the sound barrier and get to the apartment as soon as possible."

Yoruichi groaned. "And you are very much capable of doing that. Take it easy. You just got out of the hospital"

After a few more minutes of driving, and consequently Yoruichi's nagging on Soi Fon's driving skills, they have finally reached the basement parking of their apartment.

"Are we expecting anyone tonight?", Yoruichi asked with a tinge of disappointment.

"No, why?"

Yoruichi pointed to a numbered slot with a car parked in it. "There's a car parked in your other slot"

Soi Fon glanced. "Hmm...so it is. I'll call the building manager later", she muttered while carefully positioning her car. After turning off the engine, she gazed at Yoruichi and smiled. "This is it", she said, referring to the fact that all their plans for moving in together has now materialized.

Yoruichi grinned. All the worries and hurt caused by her father's reaction seemed to have melted away by those three words accompanied with a reassuring smile from Soi Fon. "Yeah...I love the feeling already"

Soi Fon leaned for a kiss. Yoruichi met and pulled her closer, caressing the back of Soi Fon's head. Soi Fon's hand fell from Yoruichi's face to her shoulders, her fingers then traced the outline of her girlfriend's arms. She played with Yoruichi's fingers and carefully slipped something on one. Yoruichi paused, it certainly didn't feel like a ring--the engagement kind. She felt keys resting in her palm.

She lifted her hand and asked, "Soi? What's this? I already have the spare key to the apart...ment". Yoruichi sighed and shook her head upon her realization. "It's for that car, isn't it?"

Soi Fon sheepishly grinned. "Soi..." Yoruichi protested.

"It's not an expensive car, Yoruichi", she explained defensively. "You're no longer at walking distance to your work. I absolutely refuse to have you commuting late at night"

"You're amazing", Yoruichi said, astonished at her lover's foresight and planning. On weekdays, her working hours end before midnight, and on weekends, around 2 a.m. She had been worrying about that commute, but has never spoken about it.

"It's either you drive yourself at home or I'll pick you up every night...your choice", Soi Fon grinned. "Either way is fine with me...but commuting alone is not an option"

Yoruichi glanced at the car and felt herself blush. "You're spoiling me", she muttered with a slight smile.

"Thinking about your safety is hardly--"

They kissed passionately and fought for dominance. Soi Fon broke it up, panting, and gazing at Yoruichi. After a while she smirked, "There's more room for us upstairs"

Yoruichi laughed. "I like how you think"

---

"What's on your mind?" Yoruichi brushed the hair off Soi Fon's face who was gazing at her.

Soi Fon rested her head on her hand, supported by her elbow. "There's this philosopher..." she began talking, absent-mindedly stroking Yoruichi's thigh, "...who said something like, our reasons have limits...so when you get to encounter the sublime...your reason and imagination goes off into a complex process...because that sublime shatters all your notions of beauty, of what is good...it goes against everything experiential...including your beliefs and morality that were created by your reasoning".

Soi Fon continued to speak, gazing at her deeply, "I believe him".

Yoruichi held on to those words, carefully processing them, and what it meant for her and Soi Fon.

Without saying a word, she kissed Soi Fon hungrily, pushing her body to her as close as possible; even then, Yoruichi felt that closeness was not enough. Soi Fon sense Yoruichi's desire and pushed herself down on her, their skin melding together by passion. Caused by their insatiable appetite for one another, they went from rough to gentle and back for hours, until Soi Fon gave up. "No more...", she gasped while laughing. "One more round, Yoruichi and I'll collapse in exhaustion", she warned when Yoruichi ignored her first plea. She yelped when Yoruichi reached down on Soi Fon's sensitive area, turning her on once more. "Ah shit" Soi Fon exclaimed, tossing and pinning Yoruichi. "You're gonna pay for this", she devilishly smirked.

---

The first few weeks were difficult, adjustments were inevitable. While Soi Fon was used to having a room mate in the form of Rangiku, it was more of peaceful coexistence. Rangiku was definitely a lot more tolerable when it comes to Soi Fon's mess. "It's ordered chaos, Yoruichi", Soi Fon retorts whenever her girlfriend gripes about the board of health possibly condemning their apartment.

Yoruichi however, stopped herself from nagging incessantly, upon realizing that whatever Soi Fon lacked, she had tried to make up to her in other ways. Because Soi Fon wakes up a lot earlier for school, she had learned to fix breakfast for the both of them, leaving Yoruichi's part always with a little note that says "you're the bright point of my day, see you later". It was something, Yoruichi decided, she would never get tired of reading.

On their second month, Soi Fon spent less and less time in school. It took Rangiku to swear that the last month for graduating students meant more spare time as their classes have technically ended, before Yoruichi could believe Soi Fon. "I'm just making sure you aren't...I mean bad enough you're not going to college. I don't want you to be a high school drop out at the tail-end of your academic year"

"It's no longer me that is possessed by your mother", Rangiku chuckled, then turned pale at the realization of her insensitivity.

Soi Fon however merely rolled her eyes. "Rest assured that it's your reaction that will give me away, Rangiku"

"Sorry", Rangiku smirked. "That was my intention"

"Shut it. She's coming back", Soi Fon remarked, as Yoruichi came back from the kitchen.

Rangiku stood up. "We're gonna have to go. Graduation practices", she groaned. "I swear, this exercise of futility is more for our parents, than for the students... In Soi's case, for your sake", she giggled.

"It's unavoidable", Yoruichi smiled, excited at the thought of seeing Soi Fon march. "Take care you two...and oh, Soi!"

"yeah?"

"I really, _really_, can't stand how disorganized your closet is. Can I--"

Soi Fon sighed exaggeratedly "Fine, do whatever you want to do with it, if that will make you happy", she said, kissing Yoruichi before she headed outside the apartment.

"My...how domestic your issues are", Rangiku teased, much to Soi Fon's annoyance.

---

"This is worse than I thought", she muttered to herself, staring at Soi Fon's closet space for a good solid minute. "This looks like it's been pillaged by barbarians"

She began bringing out everything first before deciding how to arrange them. She groaned as she took one pile of clothes out of the closet causing a few folders tuck beneath them to fall on the floor. Yoruichi froze after picking them up. There was a small label plastered on the folder's ear. It read: Shihoin vs. Fon.

---

"Shit!" Soi Fon exclaimed, disrupting the instructions being announced by the professor on how to go about with the graduation march. "Sorry...", she said, as she moved away from the line. Rangiku caught up with her. "Where the heck do you think you're going?". She stopped, shocked at Soi Fon's pale expression. "What's going on, Soi?'

"My files...they're in my closet"

Rangiku needed no further explanation. She nodded and said "I'll make up an excuse if they start looking for you".

"Thanks", Soi Fon waved while running off as fast as she could.

---

Soi Fon immediately saw Yoruichi, slumped on the couch, her face expressionless, clutching the files on her hand. She looked up and stared at Soi Fon, who said nothing but gave a knowing nod. Soi Fon promised to herself she will not bother with defending herself in the face of her inevitable confrontation with Yoruichi. She felt she had no right to defend herself, and had prepared for the worst. The death of Yoruichi's mother was not her fault, but the decision to keep the information for a time was hers and hers alone, and she knew she would have to face the consequences, She however had planned to be the one to say it. _Not like this, _she thought, _definitely not like this. _

"How long?" Yoruichi asked, her voice unsteady. "How long did you know about this?"

Soi Fon breathed in and stared at Yoruichi's eyes. "Since my birthday"

Yoruichi stood up and walked slowly towards Soi Fon. "You...made love to me...you moved in with me...and made me feel that we are in an honest relationship...all the while...you kept this away from me"

Soi Fon said nothing, refusing to look away.

"Your father...you chose to protect him...over me"

Soi Fon stirred, but still remained silent. _No, that wasn't my intention. _

"Your father...killed my mother. What did you plan Soi Fon?"

_It's Soi...just Soi_

"Tell me about this after sex? So that i'd be defenseless in your arms? Or you'd buy me something expensive first?"

_No...Nothing I could do will make you---_

"You think I'm simply going to accept... _THIS?!?". _Yoruichi threw the files on Soi Fon's face.

_I know you won't. I never thought for once you will. _

"And you...pretended not to know...you...fooled... ME!!! YOU'RE SO GODDAMN SELFISH!!! " Yoruichi stepped closer and slapped Soi Fon's face.

_That's right...I deserve this. _

Yoruichi laughed bitterly at Soi Fon's non-reaction. "Who am I kidding?" she spat. "You're so used to being hurt this way. It doesn't matter to you"

_I'm not used to being hurt by you. _

Soi Fon's eyes fell on the ground, bringing to her attention Yoruichi's bags near her, all packed up and ready to leave.

Yoruichi realized where Soi Fon's gaze were fixed. She hissed, "You're so used to people leaving you as well, aren't you?"

_No..._

Soi Fon valiantly fought away the tears that began to swell in her eyes. She had played this all in her head. Yoruichi would hate her, leave her, yes, even slap her. But the words that just came out of Yoruichi slashed her conviction into pieces.

Yoruichi moved near her bags and coldly remarked. "I'll be out of here when you come back later. Right now, I'm giving you that once chance to leave someone first before they do. I promise you, it feels good", she said sarcastically. She was mocking Soi Fon in the most painful way, and the fire to do so kept growing.

Soi Fon nodded. She turned around quietly and stopped while gripping the door knob.

_I love you. _

---

Rangiku stood up as soon as she saw Soi Fon's car move inside the gate. She waited patiently, and bit her lip as she saw Soi Fon's expression.

"You didn't get a new room mate, did you?" Soi Fon asked.

Rangiku shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it", she whispered, hugging Soi Fon tight.

"It's over" Soi Fon remarked flatly.

They quietly walked towards their room. Soi Fon sat on their dresser and stared at herself, while Rangiku sadly looked on. She took out a pair of scissors and handed it over to Rangiku. "Do me a favor...cut them"

---

_A/N: Right, I'm about to end this in a few chapters. I wanna hear how you imagine this to end. hehe :p_


	26. Chapter 26: Growl, Haineko

"H-hello?" Soi Fon mumbled upon waking up from a phone call.

"_Ms. Fon, it's Omaeda_". Soi Fon grunted. "_Your father wants to speak to you_"

"That's a non-issue. It's me who doesn't want to talk to him"

"_Just hear him out_"

She sighed. "Fine, when?"

"_As soon as your brain perks up_"

Soi Fon glanced at Rangiku, who woke up because of her voice. "Who was it?", she mumbled.

"Omaeda...my father wants to see me"

Rangiku stretched and yawned. "Wait for me. I won't allow you to go alone this time. No protests. It's too early in the morning for me to tolerate that"

Soi Fon chuckled. "I'll go get us some coffee", she offered as Rangiku stepped inside the bathroom.

---

Yoruichi woke up next to Kukaku. She barely slept because of her friend's snoring. She pressed her eyes with her fingers--they hurt from too much crying. Waking up barely made her feel any better; in fact, it made her worse, for the presence of her friend, instead of Soi Fon just made reality fully sink in. She had left Soi Fon in their relationship that was beyond repair from this point on. She could never trust Soi Fon again, she decided.

Her resolve began to weaken though, when a strange stirring in her heart began to occur, as she imagined Soi Fon waking up next to her. She missed Soi Fon already, despite the pain.

She stood up and walked towards Kukaku's kitchen. She gazed sadly at the bare table in front of her. _You're the bright point of my day_, Soi Fon's note always said. She began to regret her behavior directed at Soi Fon; tears began to fall while she held her palm up, remembering full well that its last contact was on Soi Fon's face. She had promised never to hurt Soi Fon, never to be the people who had hurt her in the past. She was a hypocrite. She was no better than them.

Then she remembered the reason why she did that in the first place, and hate began to take over. It was easier to hate someone you don't love so much.

---

Soi Fon's father welcomed her and Rangiku in the penthouse, offering Rangiku breakfast, as he and his daughter headed towards his office space. "I'll be right here, Soi", Rangiku said more as a warning to her father.

"Shaolin", her father began. "How have you been?"

"Well", she replied curtly.

"I heard you got in an accident"

"I'm fine now. Your car didn't survive however"

Her father smiled and nodded. "Well, things like that are replaceable...Shaolin...When did we turn out like this?"

Soi Fon averted her gaze. "I don't know"

"I'm willing to work on my...issues...if..." her father spoke, closing his eyes and gripping Soi Fon's shoulder. "...you're willing to come back"

"Your company's doing fine without me", she retorted.

"I'm not asking you to come back in the company", he said. "I'm asking you...to come back to me...as my daughter"

Soi Fon's eyes widened, shell-shocked at her father's words.

"I've never...I've never been a father...what am I saying?" he derisively chuckled. "There's no relationship to come back to in the first place...I want...I wish...that we'd start..."

"Why?". Soi Fon finally gathered the courage to ask. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't..I never...I hated your mother for being weak...that for everything I sacrificed...she left me. I saw so much of her in you...I...I wanted you to be tough...I was wrong...so..", her father's voice trembled.

Soi Fon smirked. "You hit like a girl"

Her father broke into a laugh. "I was never a good physical fighter"

Soi Fon blinked profusely, staring at her father. "I want you to stop seeing mom whenever you see me. It's about time we both let go of her. We've been chasing a ghost far too long"

Her father nodded. "Yes, and it's about time we go home", his father suggested, referring to China.

"We'd have to build a real one first, dad", she said softly, referring to it figuratively. Her father cried upon hearing Soi Fon call him 'dad' instead of 'father', one that Soi Fon has used with so much contempt and mockery in her voice.

"Ugh. Crying is so unbecoming of you. It's embarrassing", Soi Fon exclaimed while she herself wiped a tear away from her eye.

Her father sobbed and laughed at the same time. "Alright, Soi. After your graduation, can you come back to China? Even as just a vacation? It's been awhile"

Soi Fon grinned. "Okay"

"As easy as that?", her father asked suspiciously.

"Well, you said the magic word"

Her father thought of what he just said. He didn't say 'please', so what exactly--

"Soi", she laughed at her father's hopelessly clueless expression. "the magic word is Soi. After all...you're the first one who called me that"

"Yes, yes. I remember", her father chuckled then turned serious. "Uhm...About Yoruichi..."

Soi Fon turned away. "She...knows already...it's over between us"

"Ahh..." her father nodded. "No wonder you're so okay going back to Beijing"

"Actually..." Soi Fon remarked. "It's not Beijing I'm planning to go to...I mean...vacation, yeah that's fine but..."

"Where are you planning to settle? Soi...it'll be difficult for you to be here, considering..."

"You fired me, dad. I have no plans of reapplying", she smirked. "I was actually planning to leave for somewhere else..near you", she said, moving closer to the door next to her father.

Her father looked at her amusedly, they both heard steps scurrying away from the door. He opened the door and saw Rangiku wolfing down the breakfast prepared for her. She swallowed forcefully, and grinned "Good breakfast, Mr. Fon"

"How long have you been listening to our conversation?" Soi Fon asked.

"Err...", she blushed.

Soi Fon's father chuckled. "That breakfast is a thank you gesture... for bringing up my daughter properly"

---

Soi Fon hugged Rangiku tightly at the airport gates. "I'll see all of you, alright?", she said to Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Shuhei, and Kira. "You bet", said Renji.

"Beijing, here we come!", Shuhei exclaimed. Everyone was in fact excited, instead of sad, sending Soi Fon off. They have never really been to China, let alone see the Fon's place, and so everyone was looking forward to playing guest at the Fon's.

"Let me know when you guys have decided to visit us", Soi Fon's father said cheerfully. "We need to go, Soi"

"Right", hugging them all one more time. "See you"

"Man, Soi looks like a thirteen-year-old, clinging on to her father and smiling like that", Shuhei said.

Rangiku glanced at them, as they piled up in Renji's car. "Hey, you're following us later, right? Dinner?", Shuhei asked.

"I will, I just...need to do something important", she whispered to Shuhei. He kissed her forehead. "Okay...be careful"

---

Yoruichi glanced at the calendar next to her desk. Yesterday was Soi Fon's graduation. She sighed heavily, hating every minute of that day. She was suppose to see Soi Fon march. There were a lot of 'suppose to's' that ended the day she left Soi Fon. She had to hand it to Soi Fon, it was less melodramatic than she expected it to be. A part of her had actually wished for Soi Fon to beg, not to just simply obey her when she was ordered to leave.

In the end, Soi Fon still controlled the situation. Yoruichi wouldn't put it past Soi Fon if she had everything planned from the start. She started to doubt Soi Fon's feelings towards her. Even if she had forgiven Soi Fon for keeping it from her, she could never accept her again as the daughter of someone who caused her mother's death.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ruckus that began outside her office. She heard Kukaku arguing, this time with Rangiku.

"I don't know what is wrong with you kids. Pestering us all the time. You're nothing but trouble", Kukaku said as she glared at Rangiku.

Rangik glared back and spoke with gritted teeth. "I have no business with the likes of you. It's not you I want to speak with. So back off"

Kukaku held a fighting stance. "Or else what?"

Yoruichi witnessed the whole event and silently admired Rangiku. As soon as Kukaku said it, Rangiku slapped Kukaku and moved in to cause the other girl to fall flat on the floor. "This is the problem with the rest of womankind", she spat. "You _always_ underestimate us blondes"

"Rangiku" Yoruichi interrupted. "What do you want?" Rangiku glanced at Yoruichi, who was surprised to see Rangiku in a whole new light. It was as if the girl with the devil-may-care attitude transformed into a warrior. It was also the first time Yoruichi had seen Rangiku after Soi Fon and her broke up and suddenly thought of what Rangiku said during New Year's eve.

_I'm also extremely loyal to her. Please don't hurt her. Or I'll be forced to be your enemy. I would hate that to happen. _

She readied herself for a confrontation. "I have something to speak to you about", Rangiku said coldly.

"If this is about Soi Fon, we have nothing to talk about" Yoruichi said, turning her back as she headed towards her office.

Rangiku followed her and stopped the door from closing. "You didn't hear me right. _I_ have something to speak to you about. I couldn't care less about your opinion"

Yoruichi glared at Rangiku, but stopped short from retorting, lest there be another fight. "Soi Fon lied to me", Yoruichi spoke with much contempt.

"She had every reason to"

Yoruichi laughed. "You are just so blindly loyal to her, Rangiku. You can forgive her over and over. But I'm not you"

"I'm loyal to her because she has proven time and time again she was there to protect me"

"She wasn't protecting me, she was protecting herself. She was sel--"

"She was protecting you!"

"Her father killed my mother! And what??? He went to jail for a couple of years? He didn't pay the price of'--"

"Not Soi! Tell me why should _she_ be the one to pay the price!"

"Because somebody has to!"

"Given that what you're saying is right, Yoruichi. She had paid the price a long time ago" Rangiku said somberly. "It wasn't her father who was driving. It was her mother"

Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Rangiku stared coldly at Yoruichi. "Her mother couldn't take the guilt. She killed herself over it. Soi Fon walked in on her mother's body. Her father's hatred towards her mother's suicide was directed towards her. She had to endure all of that, Yoruichi. Do you think there's a heavier price to pay than that?"

Yoruichi looked away.

"Yeah I thought so. You think it's not enough. Soi Fon didn't think so too. You still don't get it, do you? She lost her mother too, because of that incident Yoruichi. Equivalent trade, isn't it? You lost your mother, she had to lose hers. She could've easily turned this against you, not the other way around"

Yoruichi's eyes grew big at that realization. Rangiku sensed it and continued. "She could've just left you without you understanding why. After all, her mother killed herself over _your _mother's own suicide"

"WHAT?!? DON'T YOU--" Yoruichi darted towards Rangiku and headed to slap her. Rangiku caught her wrist and pushed Yoruichi, causing her body to slam against the wall. Rangiku pinned her and shouted, "READ THE FUCKING AUTOPSY REPORT!" She stepped back and threw a folder on Yoruichi's feet.

"I pointed that out to Soi Fon. Against her wishes, I asked Rukia's connections in the police department to look into it the medical report. And in layman's terms, Yoruichi, your mother jumped at the moving vehicle deliberately. But there was a witness that claimed the opposite. That witness turned out to be a friend of your father's. For some unknown reason, the court disregarded the report...I suppose it was still that time when forensic evidence was not seen as primary evidence...Why she was there in Hong Kong with your parents, I don't know. It's for you to find out. All we know is that everything that happened that day was suspicious. And that Soi Fon's father had to pay off many people to get away from being punished that neither he, nor his wife was guilty of in the first place"

"Soi...knew...about..."

"She was planning on telling you about her father accidentally killing your mother after her graduation. That is why you only saw the court proceeding records. So yes, she wasn't planning on being totally honest with you. She didn't want you to know about your mother possibly committing suicide, and that, her mother as well committed suicide because of this"

Yoruichi gasped, and began to cry, little by little realizing what these all meant.

"Soi knew how you would react. She knew that you won't be able to accept her after she tells you, but she wasn't willing to break you further by finding out why your mother acted the way she did...she set aside her own feelings towards her mother's death, to protect you", Rangiku said before heading towards the door. She stopped short of leaving and turned around to face Yoruichi once more. "You're right on one thing, Yoruichi. You're not me. It won't be too late for me to apologize for betraying her trust...for telling you things I was made to promise never to say. I know where she is. When you find it in your heart to search for Soi...would you know where she'll be?"

"Soi...has left?" Rangiku didn't answer Yoruichi's question. She moved quickly out of the cafe and drove as fast as she could. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. A male voice answered.

"Is this Urahara Kisuke?"

"_Yes, may I know who's this?"_

"Matsumoto Rangiku. I believe my friend Soi Fon left instructions for you to follow"

---

Yoruichi's head was swimming in confusion. She screamed when someone knocked on the door. "WHAT?!?"

"Err...Yoruichi, it's me Kisuke"

Yoruichi sighed. "Come in. Where have you been all this time?"

Kisuke lowered his hat as he entered. "I've been busy working on my other restaurant"

"Your...your other restaurant?"

Kisuke smirked. "Yeah...I've got a posh Italian restaurant"

"Since..." Yoruichi stopped herself. _Soi Fon. _

Kisuke seemed to have read Yoruichi's mind. "I thought that girl made business sense. But when she called me and offered me to buy her restaurant...well...not buy...exchange this ca--"

"She...she owns this now?" Yoruichi was bewildered by how, why and when Soi Fon did this.

"Yeah...well, no. She transacted, but..." he said, handing Yoruichi a folder. "...she named you as the owner."

"Me?!?"

"Actually, all you need is sign it. I've had that for awhile, but she instructed me to only give it to you when a certain Matsumoto calls", he smirked. "So sign it"

Yoruichi hesitated to receive the papers.

"It's up to you, you know? This isn't mine anymore. You can do whatever you want to do with it", he said before he left. He glanced back at Yoruichi who stared blankly at the deed of sale. _What trouble love brings. _

---

Yoruichi walked home, with a sad realization. Soi Fon has left. She had been disowned by her father so there is no way for her to be reached through that office. She has sold her restaurant and left the cafe in Yoruichi's name. Last she has heard, Rangiku took over their apartment and had it on sale immediately. In a month, Soi Fon has vanished and virtually left no trace of her for Yoruichi to find. Soi Fon must've felt that Yoruichi would be more hurt if there was a constant reminder of everything that happened between the two of them--except the cafe. She had once spoken to Soi Fon of her dream to buy the place eventually from Kisuke, and Soi Fon's final act was to give her that dream and nothing in return.

Yoruichi cried as she quickened her pace. _Soi...where did you go? How will I find you?_

She had planned to just spend the night in her room, but her father was waiting for her at the pantry. "Dad", she said. "I'm going up". She wanted to avoid at all costs to ask her father what had happened in Hong Kong.

"Oh come on, have a drink with me", he said cheerfully. "That's what broken-hearted people do"

"What happened in Hong Kong?", Yoruichi blurted out.

Her father turned pale. "Lots of things happen in Hong Kong, why--"

"Soi Fon's gone, dad! Don't make a joke of this! What really happened???"

Her father was left shocked by her daughter's desperate demeanor. He sighed and covered his mouth with his hand. "When you came back here and told me you two broke up...I thought...that wasn't the reason...I had hoped that you'll never find out"

"Tell. Me. Now. I have pretended for so long not to care about mom's death. I have pretended to be blind and never notice your womanizing ways. What. Happened.", Yoruichi demanded.

"Your mom and I never had a honeymoon" he said, sadly. "You were already a child when we finally saved enough...she insisted on saving it for you..for your future...an egg nest, you know".

His father sat down. "I insisted on that damn honeymoon we've always talked about. In the end...she gave way...like she always did", he shook his head in regret. "I have...not been faithful to your mother...I had affairs during our marriage"

Yoruichi cried but said nothing. She continued to listen to her father. "So we got to Hong Kong...your mom looked so worried about you being left to her cousin's care...but forced herself to enjoy...for me. That's when...we bumped into her...someone who I had..." His father stopped himself from crying. He exhaled, then continued. "To make a long story short...your mother found out about my affair with her...she confronted me and I admitted to having several affairs...I defended myself...convinced myself that it was because we married young...we weren't ready for such commitment...she wouldn't have any of it"

Her father stood up and moved closer to Yoruichi. "She ran...I followed her...she paused just enough time for me to catch up...I saw...I saw a car...and I saw your mom...ran towards the car...but I couldn't accept...someone had to be blamed"

Yoruichi let out a primal scream and ran out. She had lost all sense of truth and stability. And she had lost Soi Fon. She ran until exhaustion took over her and forced her to sit on a curb. Placing her head on her knees, Yoruichi felt the clicking of her necklace. She held on to the dog tag Soi Fon had given her. She could hear Soi Fon tell her:

_So that's me, right there, close to your heart. _

Yoruichi hugged herself tight and cried with no one to see and hear.

---

Soi Fon quietly removed her shoes and walked inside a shrine. She carefully lit an incense and bowed down to the photo in front of her. _Mom...you have watched over me...you have brought me to a single path with dad...I ask one more favor from you...please...watch over Yoruichi and bring her to where she will find love and happiness. _A tear rolled down but was immediately brushed off. _I have cried too much already while calling for your grace and guidance. The next time I visit you...I will be smiling. I have learned to believe and love...And I promise...I will learn to let go. _

_---_

_A/N: Yes, I did borrow a little term from another favorite anime of mine, Fullmetal Alchemist, if you noticed. _

_I was glad to get elaborate response from you about how you think this should end. You guys are right to assume I do have an ending formed already, this and the last chapter were done eons of years ago.. I just wanted to see how well you knew the development (a little quirk of mine) and some of you have read my mind, eerily so haha. :)_

_Last chapter to be uploaded asap. _


	27. Chapter 27: Fin

_**5 years later. **_

"Got time?" Kukaku asked. Yoruichi had been busy expanding the cafe, as she was able to had her loan approve to buy the other store beside it.

Yoruichi shifted her focus from one paper to another. "What is it?"

"Remember that bitch who hit me hard?"

Yoruichi sat up. "Rangiku?"

"Yeah, that one. She's here. She wants to see you. I'm in no mood to strangle her, so I figured to just go straight to you"

Yoruichi breathed in nervously. It's been 5 long years since she saw Rangiku. _5 years since...Soi left, _Yoruichi sadly thought.

She immediately stood up and ran towards the store front. Rangiku looked every inch like the gorgeous grown up woman she imagined her to be. Every man who passed by seemed to agree with Yoruichi. Rangiku on the other hand looked annoyed at the attention she was getting. She leaned against her car, put on her glasses and lit a cigarette.

"Rangiku", Yoruichi called out.

"Hey", Rangiku replied, suddenly looking sheepish. She had thought of how she behaved, and seemed so apologetic. "It's been awhile", she said.

"Yeah", Yoruichi replied with a grin. "Wanna come in?"

Rangiku smiled and nodded. "You're expanding?"

"Yeah..."

"You certainly have good management skills...Soi will be thrilled to know about this", Rangiku said nonchalantly, removing her glasses.

Yoruichi stopped walking and forced a smile. "How has she been?", she asked with a steady voice, trying hard not to give her away, though her heart skipped a at the remotest possibility of Soi still holding an interest in her.

"Doing great", Rangiku said coyly, not wanting to give out too much information.

Yoruichi nodded. "Anything to drink or eat?"

"No, thank you", Rangiku said with a smile. "I just dropped by to give you this...it's an invitation...our casino's celebrating its 25th anniversary...don't kill me for just handing it out...i mean the event is tonight...but I only got my hands on it today", she grinned.

"Oh..." Yoruichi held the card and stared at it quizzically.

Rangiku chuckled and drew nearer to Yoruichi. "I'd understand if you don't want to go but" She whispered, "_someone _will be terribly disappointed"

"S-Soi will be there?"

Rangiku smiled slyly but didn't offer any answer, instead she said "call me if you plan to go, i'll have someone pick you up from here. Dress is casual by order of management, so don't worry about fancy schmancy attire". She walked out of the cafe and winking at Yoruichi before driving away.

---

"Where have you been?" Soi Fon berated Rangiku.

"Pffft. I was getting tired by all this hullabaloo. I wanted to get out there and feel young again."

Soi Fon chuckled derisively. "You're 23, and you already feel old"

"Considering what we have gone through, I say we're just about ready for retirement", Rangiku responded while whirling herself around an office chair.

"I can't believe you gave up your position in your family's company...to work for my father here. That's just twisted"

"He turned out to be a nice boss. And I have always been interested in consumer goods. I'm so lucky _someone_ suggested to promote Omaeda to the head office, so I got the job. I prefer beer over plastic chips"

"Just let me know if he tries his slave-driver routine on you", Soi Fon chuckled.

Rangiku giggled. She waved at Renji and Rukia. "How's the newly-wed?"

Renji beamed. Rukia kissed and hugged Soi Fon and Rangiku. "Oh you know, adjustments here and there, but considering we've known each other all our lives, it's not really that difficult"

"Sorry I couldn't make it" apologized Soi Fon.

"Oh, shush", Renji scoffed. "don't worry about that. What's important is that you're here. God Soi! Lookit you!" Renji hugged Soi Fon and carried her up. "Still light as ever"

"ha-ha. Rukia, can you please explain what made you say yes to this chimp?", Soi Fon teased.

Rukia raised her eyebrows at Soi Fon and smirked. "I'm a lazy ass and he was conveniently there"

"Oi!" Renji protested then whispered at Soi Fon. "Truth be told she rushed things. You know, too many girls vying for my attention"

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. These two are a match made in heaven. "Where's Kira?"

"Hanging out with...hold your breath", said Rangiku. "Momo"

Soi Fon gasped. "Wow...I didn't see that coming...no wait...let me correct myself. They fit together". They all laughed at the allusion of the new couple's apparent commonality.

"I hope they wallow in grief, sadly ever after", Rangiku chuckled. "Speaking of grief, where is my constant source of it?"

"Shuhei's having a love affair with the slot machines", Renji confided.

"Oooh, that boy", she said. "I'll be back"

Rangik darted down to where Shuhei was. In the middle of her rushing over, she received a call through her cellphone. "Matsumoto"

"_Hey...uhm...is it too late to...uh.._"

Rangiku smiled. "It's never too late, Yoruichi"

---

"You arrived just in time. Ceremonies are about to start", Shuhei told Yoruichi. "Come with me, Rangiku instructed me to bring you to a certain spot"

Yoruichi was placed near the center in front of the make-shift stage in the casino hall. "Stay here, Rangiku will be with you in a short while", Shuhei said.

Yoruichi nodded then shifted her attention on the crowd. She saw Renji and Rukia, Kira with a girl she has forgotten her name. _Momo...that's it. _Yoruichi recalled. She smirked a bit. _Kira seems to have a thing for short girls. _

"Ladies and gentlemen" A man came out of the stage. "Thank you for being part of this wonderful occasion"

"Hey. Glad you could make it", Rangiku whispered and held on to Yoruichi's shoulder.

"At this point, we would like to call on the President and CEO of Matsumoto Corporation, Misteeeeer, but what else, Matsumoto!"

The crowd laughed and applauded. Yoruichi saw that the place was packed as ever. But where was Soi Fon?

Rangiku's father grinned and joined in the applause. "Thank you. It's a beautiful night and it's a pleasure to spend it with you" He paused after people applauded once more. "25 years and counting. Wow. But I won't bore you with a long speech on how good it feels for our company to have gone this far. At the end of the day, we suck your wallets dry, and we thank you for it"

Everyone laughed except Rangiku who groaned exaggeratedly.

"However, I will not pass the opportunity to inform you, that Matsumoto Casino...has fought hard against the giants of American Casino corporations in a certain place... and we have fought well"

Another round of applause followed.

Rangiku squeezed Yoruichi's shoulder and smiled.

"And we owe all of this, to one person, who has turned our shabby casino resort in Macau, into what it is right now--the number one Casino tourist attraction in the greater China region in a little over 4 years! Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce to you, the General Manager of Matsumoto Corporation in Macau, Ms. Soi Fon!"

People cheered and shouted amidst the thunderous applause. A screen with live feed to and from Macau came up. Yoruichi held her breath as Soi Fon emerged from the backstage, shyly bowing at the people in front of her.

Soi Fon took the mic and cleared her throat before she began. "I have been asked, much to my apprehension, to speak about my so-called achievements tonight. I have also been teased by several people..." She paused to look at Renji who gave a thumbs up. "... to quote Sun Tzu's Art of War as the embodiment of that achievement. I simply refuse because it's too darn obvious" People laughed while Soi Fon smirked. "People who have predicted that I will take over my father's company, will know how I hate the obvious"

Yoruichi stared at Soi Fon and listened to her attentively.

"Icarus was given wings, and flew too high, dangerously close to the sun...that in the end, it was that flight that became the death of him. My achievements...actually don't mean anything without the work of all the people in this company."

People seemed to have loved that so much that it took a while for the applause to die down.

"And if I am deemed too humble for my own good...it is only because I refuse to fly too high...only to melt in my own illusions of grandeur. You...have helped me become what I am today. From the cleaning crew to the top management, especially the people in Macau...I share the limelight with you"

Yoruichi smiled and looked on at Soi Fon who bowed and immediately left the stage in the midst of the deafening cheer. Rangiku tugged Yoruichi's arm. "I..uhm.." she looked down, hesitating to move.

Rangiku gave her a reassuring smile.

Yoruichi smiled nervously and nodded, allowing Rangiku to guide the way.

Rangiku knocked. "Soi? You in there?", she asked, glancing at Yoruichi who remained silent behind the door.

"Yes, Rangiku"

"Wait here", she whispered at Yoruichi, who nodded in agreement.

"It's your night, what are you doing up here?'

"You can see the whole of Seritei from up here", Soi replied sullenly.

"I heard...she had turned the cafe into a very viable establishment"

Soi Fon smiled proudly. "That was expected of her"

"Why don't you visit her?"

Soi Fon's face fell into seriousness. "It's best that we don't see each other"

"How come? It's been years...You have refused to open your heart to anyone else..What good is your life Soi if....I'm sure time has--"

"Time doesn't erase certain things", Soi Fon interjected. "I've had enough heartaches for a lifetime"

Yoruichi felt her throat swell. She knew she was on the verge of tears. _Why is Rangiku making me to listen to this?_

Rangiku laughed, then glanced at the door. "But you haven't had enough love to last a lifetime"

Soi Fon forced a smiled and stared at the window. Rangiku stepped away. "Wait here, I think I left something in the other room"

Rangiku closed the door and faced Yoruichi. She smiled sadly and dragged Yoruichi a few feet away from the door and whispered, "Icarus flew too high, Soi Fon has stopped trying to get her feet off the ground...you were her wings, Yoruichi...make her fly again", she pleaded and walked away.

Yoruichi stared at the door in front of her and opened it with trembling hands. "Found what you were looking for?" Soi Fon asked while she stared down from the window, all the while thinking it was Rangiku who entered.

"Yes", Yoruichi answered.

Soi Fon looked up, and gazed at her coldly. "Yoruichi"

Yoruichi studied what was in front of her. Soi Fon looked exactly how she was the first day Yoruichi met her; her face expressionless, her eyes unreadable. She had however, looked older, or rather, more weary.

"Rangiku..." Soi Fon smiled a bit and shook her head.

Yoruichi nodded, she understood this was a set up. "She...made it seem like you knew I'd be here...and that...you wanted me to go here...I'm sorry". She started to walk away.

Soi Fon remained silent and turned her head away, back to the view of Seritei.

Yoruichi stopped herself and headed back to Soi Fon. "You're letting me walk away again?"

"What good will it do if I ask you to stay?"

"What good has it done to us when you allowed me to walk out on you?"

"You became your own woman.", Soi Fon said, turning her back from Yoruichi and sat on her chair behind a desk, picking up some files.

Yoruichi followed her. She rested her hands on Soi Fon's desk "At the expense of? What has become of you?"

Soi Fon stared at her blankly. "It's none of your concern"

"Why shouldn't it be my concern?"

Soi Fon closed her eyes and breathed in. "Assuming that it is your concern. What will you do, Yoruichi?" Soi Fon stood up and stepped forward. "Can you possibly say you can accept me for who I am? I am my father's daughter. And that can't be changed"

Yoruichi took a step back.

"I thought so", Soi Fon said curtly, walking back towards her desk.

"Rangiku told me the whole truth...so did my father", Yoruichi blurted out in desperation. "I know what really happened, Soi...I...understand now"

Soi Fon pretended to read a file. "That's good, I suppose. I am only sorry I had to lie to you"

"I understand that what you did was to protect me"

Soi Fon froze. "That wasn't my intention. I was selfish and didn't want you to know--"

"You could've saved yourself, you could've just let me direct my anger at my father. You didn't put up a goddamn fight when I expected you to. Why would you do that?"

Soi Fon stood up. "Because I deserved it"

Yoruichi moved closer. "And you're still punishing yourself for something that isn't your fault"

"I've moved on, Yoruichi. You should too". She made a dismissive gesture and began walking away. Yoruichi caught her wrist, but immediately let go when Soi Fon winced at the contact. Yoruichi cried. "You can't bear being near me"

"That was my line", Soi replied flatly.

Yoruichi covered her face and sobbed. "What happened to us, Soi?" She moved closer and hit Soi Fon's chest with her fist gently. "Why did you leave?"

Soi Fon remained still and stared at the floor. Yoruichi continued to pound Soi Fon's chest. "I loved you...and I know in my heart you also--"

"Stop this", Soi Fon sternly said, catching Yoruichi's wrist. "Stop..." Soi Fon struggled to get a grip of Yoruichi's wrists. "Yoruichi stop...please...stop". She finally was able to take control and hugged Yoruichi, as she fell on her knees and cried, "Why...didn't you fight...for me to stay?"

Soi Fon didn't answer the questions thrown at her, instead, she gripped Yoruichi in her arms and whispered, "Stop crying...it's breaking my heart"

Yoruichi cried even more and held on to Soi Fon tight. "Out of all the times...you have been a... selfish bitch...you chose to be selfless over that.... I hate you", she said in between sobs.

Soi Fon smiled. "I know you do..."

Yoruichi gained composure. "Tell me why..."

"I don't know exactly what Rangiku told you...but yeah..I didn't want you to know... that part about your mom...I know how hard it is to find out that your mother...has left you...by choice...About running away...I ran away because...because I can...and...and I thought I should"

Yoruichi looked up and gazed at Soi Fon's eyes, begging for more answers. Soi Fon shook her head slowly. "I have no excuse...I left because I..."

She hesitantly reached for Yoruichi's hair and brushed it. "I figured you'd make me leave...and I was right..I didn't think what I've done was forgiveable...or you'd ever accept me for what happened to our parents...I thought you'd move on easily...you _deserved_ to move on easily...and I knew I couldn't...It killed me to think I would watch you from afar...leaving me behind...forgetting..." She gently wiped the tears off Yoruichi's face.

Yoruichi sat up and slapped Soi Fon's shoulder, causing her to fall flat on her bum. "Owww! What was _that_ for???"

"For being stupid, for obeying when I told you to leave..." She hit Soi again.

"Oww!"

"For leaving no trace behind..for 5..."

"Hey, that really hurts!"

"Fucking...long...years!"

"Ouch! Passive-aggressive much???"

"And for actually thinking I'd move on just like that...I loved you...I goddamn still love you... I _died_ when you left" Yoruichi exhaled, a terrible weight was lifted of her chest. "I'm sure you had your fun with those Macanese girls, while I was consumed by sorrow", she frowned.

"Where did that come from?" Soi Fon had a bemused expression on her face. "There was never a day that passed by...that I didn't think of you". Yoruichi didn't answer but a small smile escaped her. They remained silent for some time, both staring at the floor, their minds blank.

Soi Fon glanced at the clock and held Yoruichi's hand. "Come...I have something to show you"

Yoruichi saw the smile on Soi Fon's face and gathered her strength to stand up. "Where are we going?", she said in between sniffs.

Soi Fon didn't answer, and just held Yoruichi's hand all the way to the elevator. They reached the observatory that was encased in transparent glass. Yoruichi marveled at the sky that seemed to have enveloped her and Soi Fon. "It's about to begin", Soi Fon muttered.

Yoruichi turned around to where Soi Fon's voice came. She placed her palm on the glass, and turned around. "Come here, Yoruichi"

She stood beside Soi Fon in time to see the first batch of fireworks. Soi Fon smiled, she inhaled, and, uttered slowly and clearly "I love you".

"Finally...I've heard you say it" Yoruichi searched for Soi Fon's hand and held it. "I walked away the first time, didn't I?"

Soi Fon smirked but her face fell afterwards. "I don't know though...if...we should...", Soi Fon muttered sadly.

Yoruichi squeezed her hand. "We'll just have to try..."

"What if it doesn't work? So many things to rebuild...", Soi Fon asked.

"We'll keep trying until it breaks us", Yoruichi said confidently. "I don't want to give you up again...we'll work...we'll do our best...we'll have to accept everything that has happened..and move on together"

"It won't be easy..."

"It was never meant to be...But we have time in our hands...We _do_ have a lot to work on..."

"Where do we begin?"

"I'm not pretending I know how to...It's...it's going to be a long journey..it has been, Soi...think about it...think about the countless starts and stops we've had...yet...we find ourselves together right now...still feeling the same way for each other despite...that has to mean something..."

"But..."

Yoruichi feigned frustration and smirked, realizing what it would take for her to convince Soi Fon. "You know...I used to like this girl...come to think of it...she sort of looks like you..."

Soi Fon broke into a laughter. It has been a while since she laughed spontaneously.

Yoruichi held her chin and drew their lips closer. "But she was the type that never hesitated to take the plunge with me...she gave everything she had...she risked it all..."

Soi Fon arched her brows. "Are you calling me a coward?"

Yoruichi smirked. "Are you?"

---

Yoruichi watched Soi Fon attentively as they entered a shrine, imitating everything her girlfriend did from removing her shoes to kowtowing in front of an altar. Soi Fon suppressed a laughter at Yoruichi's awkward movements, of which she received a glare. Soi Fon handed out 3 sticks of incense to Yoruichi and whispered, "place this in front of my mom's photo".

"Oh..okay", she replied and crawled near the photo. Upon returning to Soi Fon, she whispered back, "She's not going to pull my feet for being your girlfriend, is she?"

"Shhh", Soi Fon hushed as she closed her eyes and bowed her head until it almost reached the floor. Yoruichi bowed down as well, not removing her attention on Soi Fon. She noticed Soi Fon whispering, what she has assumed to be some form of prayer. It didn't escape Yoruichi as well that Soi Fon smiled a peaceful one, something that she had only seen today.

Soi Fon sat up, and so did Yoruichi. They did this for about five times. Yoruichi groaned when Soi Fon bowed down again, until she noticed Soi Fon chuckling.

"You...You're making fun of me", Yoruichi whispered. Soi Fon couldn't control her laughter anymore and rolled off the floor. "That's not funny", Yoruichi complained, standing up and crossing her arms.

"Sorry...sorry..." Soi Fon muttered. "I couldn't...resist it", she said in between fits of laughter. "I'm sorry mom!"

"You aren't even apologizing to _me_!", Yoruichi exclaimed. "Ooooh, come on, stand up". Yoruichi reached for Soi Fon's arm but instead caught her braids. "Hey..is it shorter than before?"

Soi Fon glanced at it. "Oh, yeah. I had it all cut off before I left 5 years ago"

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon left the shrine quietly. Soi Fon finally broke the silence. "The length of my hair signified the years since my mother died...this new one...meant the years you were away from me. I'll just maintain the length from now on... Just a constant reminder of what I lost...and what I have work on in order to regain"

Yoruichi smirked. "You can be really sentimental at times"

"But also cool. Admit it. I mean, come on. Who'd think of styling her hair this way? And for a higher purpose, huh?"

---

"I have a question", Yoruichi asked as she ran her hand through the ancient wall.

"Shoot"

"Why do you call yourself the people of Han when it's the Qin dynasty that started the whole shebang of Chinese history?"

"Just because", Soi Fon smirked.

"It can't be just because!", Yoruichi protested. She frowned and started thinking. " I mean, you're called China because of Qin right?.

Soi Fon laughed. "Okay fine. Just because most things started there, doesn't mean we like that part of our history...there were...better years. Better answer?"

"Hmm...okay"

"What you're stepping on?", she pointed to the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Lots of dead people"

"Ugh. Okay, I get it", Yoruichi squirmed. "Uhm, I know this is a lame question, but how long is this?"

"Very long", chuckled Soi Fon.

Yoruichi slapped her forehead. "Just my luck to have a well informed tourist guide"

Soi Fon let go of Yoruichi's hand and walked backwards, facing Yoruichi. "Look, all I know is this. It was started in...mmm...I guess around 200 B.C?

Yoruichi laughed. "You guess?"

"Yeah! And they just kept building and rebuilding every time it became weak or a part of it collapsed, until it became what it is today...I mean well...they completed it by the time of the Ming? Or was it the Qing? No...Definitely the Ming. I _still _get confused with all these names, but anyway...the point is..."

Yoruichi jogged towards her and hugged her tight, causing their bodies to collide on the wall. Yoruichi kissed Soi Fon deeply then whispered in Soi Fon's ear "Point is...they never gave up.".

---

_A/N: And so it ends, with I think a humble deference to Soi Fon's Chinese ancestry. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, advised and encouraged. I've got miles to go before I sleep. Not bad though for a first timer?_

_Oh and hmm, why untouchable? Bite me, it's from Girls Aloud. I liked the part "without any meaning, we're just skin and bone, like beautiful robots dancing alone", and well the story just came about from that line. _


End file.
